Lightspeed New Beginnings
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Carter Grayson was recurited along with four others to be the Lightspeed Power Rangers to fight the Demons. But when an old Ranger appears in town can Carter learn that the true heart of a Hero is in the strength within.
1. Operation Lightspeed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well here is Lightspeed New Beginnings. The chapters will be different. Also Joel won't be the same. I'm sorry to anyone who likes Joel but I can't portray him I'll try my hardest. Anyway the Couples in this are. Carter/Dana (Duh) Chad/Marina (I think that's the mermaids name) Joel/Ms. Fairweather and Ryan/Kelsey.

**Operation Lightspeed**

In Angel Grove in the Power Centre Jason was finishing up the story on The Lost Galaxy Rangers when there the alarm went off. Jason looked at the viewing globe and noticed it was coming from the desert near Mariner Bay.

"Well Angela Fairweather. Let's see your Light Speed Powers in action." Jason thought

Meanwhile in the desert near Mariner Bay three nomads were walking along when they came across the ruins of a temple. The three then stopped but one found a secret switch and ended up falling into the earth. Underneath the ground he found an ancient tomb. The three nomads looked around and then opened up an old sarcophagus. The three nomads were then blown backwards as demon spirits shot out and flew around. Later in Mariner Bay the demon spirits flew around the sky looking for there skull palace. Meanwhile inside a secret Aquabase known for Lightspeed a female with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a uniform her name is Dana Mitchell. Dana walked into the conference room where the Captain was talking to the people.

"Captain something's come up." Dana said

"We'll finish this later." The Captain said

The people left the Dana walked around.

"Father they've escaped." Dana said

"You sure?" The Captain asked

Dana nodded and Captain Mitchell walked up to the safe and opened it.

"Then it's time to bring them in." Captain Mitchell said

First up was Joel Rowland. At the Air show Joel was doing his performance and later was on the ground signing autographs. Just then two men in suits walked up.

"Joel Rowland would come with us please." One man said

Joel didn't exactly come with them they both grabbed him and took him to the car. Dana closed the book on Joel.

"One down three to go." Dana thought

Next up was Kelsey Winslow. In the Mountains Kelsey was climbing up the mountain. Anything to do with extreme sports or a great adventure Kelsey would be there for the ultimate rush. (A/N I think I got her character right) Anyway Kelsey made it to the top of the mountain and the same two men that got Joel appeared.

"Kelsey Winslow would come with us please." The man said

"Who in the world are you?" Kelsey asked

Next up was Chad Lee. At the Water Park Chad Lee was doing a water show with a Killer Whale. Chad swam up to the edge of the pool just as the two men walked up.

"Chad Lee would you come with us." One of the men said

Chad just looked at both men in confusion. The final member was a man named Carter Grayson. At a burning Building the two men walked up and grabbed a fire fighter.

"Where is Carter Grayson?" The man asked

"Up there." The fire fighter said

The two men looked up and saw Carter on the fire truck's ladders.

"Closer." Carter yelled

Dana got out of the car and opened the folder on Carter Grayson.

"He's cute." Dana thought.

Carter then jumped into the burning building. Inside the burning building Carter walked through.

"Hello anyone in here." Carter said

Carter then saw a little girl and helped her up.

"Come on and stay close to me." Carter said

Carter and the little girl walked along and then Carter saw something.

"What the?" Carter asked

Just then the flames got intense that Carter jumped out of the window protecting the little girl. The other firefighters caught him. Then Dana ran up.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked

"I'm a paramedic I'll take it from here." Dana said

Carter just nodded and walked off.

"We need an ambulance." Dana said

Just then two medics walked up and took over. Dana then walked up to Carter who had now taken off his helmet.

"He's beyond cute he's hot." Dana thought.

"Wow she's beautiful." Carter thought.

"I'm sorry for the timing but I need you to come with me." Dana said

"What?" Carter thought.

Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace the demon spirits landed and showed there true forms. There names are Diabolico, Vypra, Loki, Jinker and Impus.

"Yes we're free and back in the palace of Queen Banseera." Loki said (A/N Please let me know if I spelt the queen's name wrong.)

"But she's not here. Vypra we must take care of her son Impus until she returns." Diabolico said. "Who did this Loki?" Diabolico then asked

"Humans. Diabolico they built there city on top of our ancient grounds. No Queen no palace no ultimate Power." Loki said

"We will have our powers back after we destroy the human's city." Diabolico said

Meanwhile inside a helicopter Joel, Kelsey, Chad, Carter and Dana were all heading to a submarine.

"Don't tell me we're going in that submarine." Carter said

Kelsey looked out the window.

"Cool." Kelsey said

Later back in the Lightspeed Aquabase the five of them walked in.

"What is this place?" Chad asked

"I don't know but it's cool huh." Kelsey said

Carter just shook his head as they walked past. Then Joel pressed some buttons and caused the alarms to go off. Dana shut them off and pulled Joel away from the consoles.

"Note to self never let Joel touch anything." Dana thought.

Inside the Conference room the five walked in.

"Welcome to Lightspeed." Captain Mitchell said

Joel then walked up to Captain Mitchell.

"You want to tell us why you brought us here or can we leave." Joel said

"You are free to go at anytime." Captain Mitchell said

"Good." Joel said

"Hang on Cowboy. Let's hear what he has to say first before you leave if this base has anything to do with that thing I saw in the fire I want to know what the hell is going on in this town." Carter said

"How did you know I was a cowboy?" Joel asked

"Your hat and I've seen posters." Carter said

"Oh." Joel said now feeling stupid

Chad and Kelsey both laughed. The four then sat down. But Carter had a strange feeling that he had met Captain Mitchell before.

"I am Captain William Mitchell. Five thousand years ago evil spirits demons if you will inhabited the land. And before you go into I'm crazy Joel. Think about this. Angel Grove got attacked by Machines, a freaked out witch, a Skeleton, a gold monkey and an enemy that could have been mistaken for a New York rare stake. But anyway these Demons once ruled this area and only a powerful Warlock was able to defeat them and seal them away. But now five thousand years later with the help of science here at Lightspeed we have developed new technology that will help us defeat these demons once and for all." Captain Mitchell said

"In other words you want us to be what Power Rangers?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah." Captain Mitchell said

"Cool." Kelsey said

"OK I heard you and I still think your nuts." Joel said

But before Joel could leave the alarm went off. Dana then handed Captain Mitchell his head set.

"What's going on?" Captain Mitchel asked after putting his head set on.

"There's trouble sir." A man said

"Put it up on screen." Captain Mitchell said

The screen then turned on and the four of them saw the demons attacking the city.

"This city needs you." Captain Mitchell said

"I'm in sir." Carter said

"Same here." Kelsey said

"I want to help." Chad said

"What do we do first?" Joel asked

Captain Mitchell smiled and picked up a suitcase and opened it inside were the Lightspeed Morphers.

"These are your Lightspeed Morphers there worn on your wrists." Captain Mitchell said

The four then picked up a Morpher and placed it on there wrist. Dana then noticed there were five Morphers.

"Five?" Dana asked

"You are the fifth." Captain Mitchell said

"Me?" Dana asked

"I've been training you for this day for eighteen years. It's yours if you want it." Captain Mitchell said

Dana nodded and picked up the final Morpher and placed it on her wrist and walked next to Joel.

"Now get to work Rangers." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers nodded and ran out. In the science lab they all ran to there jackets.

"These are your jackets grab one." Dana said

Each Ranger grabbed there jacket and ran into the next room and saw the Rescue Rover.

"No way." Kelsey said

"Cool." Joel said

"Nice." Chad said

"Carter." Dana said as she passed him the keys.

Carter caught the keys and they all hopped in. The platform that the Rescue Rover was on lowered as Carter started the Rescue Rover and turned on the headlights and over lights (A/N I have no idea what the lights on top of it are called) then they drove off. A bit later in the city the Rangers drove up and saw the Fire Demon with the Batlings attacking the people.

"Let's help those people." Carter said

"Right." The other four said

Dana, Kelsey, Joel and Chad all got out of the Rescue Rover and started fighting the Batlings. Carter tried to attack the Flame Demon with the Rescue Rover but the Flame Demon attacked and caused Carter to stop the car. Carter was then picked up and thrown out of the Rescue Rover.

"There too strong for us." Carter said

"Rangers use your Morphers." Captain Mitchell said

The five nodded and they all walked up to the Flame Demon.

"Hey." Carter said causing the Demon to turn around

"So you're back for more." The Flame Demon said

"If you want to destroy Mariner Bay you're going to have to go through us first." Carter said

"Gladly." The Flame Demon said

"Ready." Carter said

The other four nodded.

"Lightspeed Rescue." The five Rangers called

Just then Carter morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger, Chad morphed into the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Joel morphed into the Green Lightspeed Ranger, Kelsey morphed into the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger and Dana morphed into the Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

"Power Rangers?" The Flame Demon asked

"This feels incredible." Kelsey said

"I've never felt anything like this." Chad said

"This is just what we needed." Carter said

The five rangers then started to fight the Batlings. Joel and Carter blasted the Batlings while Kelsey and Chad fought the Batlings normally while Dana used her blaster in baton mode and fought the Batlings. Then Carter ran up to the Flame Demon.

"Hey freak show." Carter said

"You're going to get burned." The Flame Demon said

The Flame Demon fired a blast at Carter but Carter dodged and then fired a blast at the Flame Demon. Then Chad and Dana showed up and they both blasted the Flame Demon then Joel and Kelsey ran up.

"Ready? Aim!" Carter said

"You haven't got the guts." The Flame Demon said

"Fire." Carter said

All five Rangers fired and the five blasts hit and destroyed the Flame Demon as the five Ranger put there blasters back in there holders.

"Lightspeed Power down." The five said

The five powered down and the people ran up. Later in the Aqua base the five Rangers walked in and everyone congratulated them.

"Well done Rangers. But the fight isn't over yet. That was just one of Diabolico's monsters." Captain Mitchell said

"I figured we had a long way to go." Joel said

"That you do Rangers. But I know you can do it. We all can." Captain Mitchell said

Everyone saluted. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove in the Power Centre Jason watched the entire fight.

"I don't like it." Said a voice

Jason looked behind him and saw Zordon standing there.

"I forgot you were here." Jason said

"True. But too many people know the Rangers identities." Zordon said

"There human based powers Grandpa. So the rules are different." Jason said

"I want you too keep an eye on them and only you." Zordon said

"Why me?" Jason asked

"Because I said so." Zordon said

"Fine." Jason said

Zordon teleported off. Just as Kimberly walked in.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I have to keep an eye on the Lightspeed Rangers." Jason said

"But they seem to be doing ok." Kimberly said

"Zordon seems to think differently." Jason said

"You only call him Zordon if you don't know what to think." Kimberly said

"I really don't know what to think Kimberly. I mean I want to be able to hang up my morpher and say I'm done but I can't. Not like the rest of you. My self and Andros are the only two who can't put up our morphers and say we're done." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

"I'm sorry about this I really am." Jason said

"Don't be sorry just do what Zordon asked and keep an eye on them maybe they might need the help." Kimberly said

Jason just smiled and hugged his wife.

"Your right." Jason said

"I know I am." Kimberly said

Jason smiled as Kimberly let go of Jason and kissed him on the lips. Jason smiled as Kimberly walked off.

"Lightspeed has started but they have a long way to go." Jason thought.

End of Operation Lightspeed.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Lightspeed Teamwork

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Thank you for all the people who have read and reviewed all my stories I know I should have done this in my last chapter. Anyway for this chapter I had to write it differently I couldn't get it right on how Joel and Ms Fairweather meet. So the first part is different. Well I'll just let you read it.

**Lightspeed Teamwork**

Inside the Aqua Base Chad, Carter, Dana and Kelsey were waiting outside the labs for Captain Mitchell to arrive.

"So Dana what is in this room?" Carter asked

"Oh other then transport. I'm not really sure." Dana said

"Hey has anyone seen Joel?" Kelsey asked

"Not since he said he had something to do." Chad said

"What could he have to do now?" Carter asked

"Don't ask me I just met the guy." Chad said

"Same here." Dana said

"Hey now that were Power Rangers. Do you think we can find out who the other Rangers are?" Kelsey asked

"I have no idea." Chad said

"I'd like to meet the Original Red." Carter said

"Why?" Dana asked

"Always wanted to. I mean I'm continuing what he started as leader and it'll be nice to get some pointers from him." Carter said

The others nodded and then Captain Mitchell walked up.

"Where is Joel?" Captain Mitchell asked

"We have no idea." Carter said

"And besides you told us to come here and wait for you and we never saw Joel." Chad said

"Then we'll just have to proceed with out him." Captain Mitchell said before walking into the lab

The others looked at each other and then followed Captain Mitchell. Meanwhile in the city Joel was at a flower shop buying Flowers.

"These should do." Joel said

Joel then walked off. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the Rangers and Captain Mitchell walked into the lab.

"This is where all of the equipment built to defeat the Demons is built. Everything from your morphers to your newest weapons." Captain Mitchell said

"Wow." Carter said

"I'll say." Chad said

"This is so cool." Kelsey said

"Ah and here is the person who designed it all. Rangers meet Ms. Fairweather." Captain Mitchell said

Ms. Fairweather walked up and shook the Rangers hands.

"So you designed all this?" Carter asked

"Correct. Diabolico will stop at nothing to destroy you my job is to make sure you stay one step ahead of him." Ms. Fairweather said

"But what if the Monsters do what they've done before and grow Thirty Stories tall?" Chad asked

"This is why we created this." Ms. Fairweather said

The Rangers looked at the screen and saw five trains.

"Are they?" Carter asked

"What do you think they are Carter?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Are they our Zords?" Carter asked

"Correct. I'm not sure if there is another name for them." Ms. Fairweather said

"Cool." Kelsey said

"How do we control them?" Chad asked

"There programmed to assist you automatically." Ms. Fairweather said

"Wait do we have other Zords?" Carter asked

"Correct. Each one of you also has a Zord inside your own personal Super Train." Ms. Fairweather said

"Cool." Kelsey said

"I agree." Dana said

"These are your Rescue Zords. Carter you'll control Pyro Rescue One, Chad you'll control Hydro Rescue Two, Joel will control Aero Rescue Three, Kelsey you'll control Haz Rescue Four and Dana you'll control Med Rescue Five." Ms. Fairweather said

The Rangers looked on and then at each other. Meanwhile back in the city a meteor landed in the city. Back in the Aquabase the alarm went off. Captain Mitchell then received his microphone.

"What's going on?" Captain Mitchell asked

"A Meteor has landed in the city sir." One of the crew said

"Bring it up on Screen." Captain Mitchell said

Everyone looked at the Screen and saw the Meteor.

"It's moving." Chad said

"No it's Transforming." Ms. Fairweather said

Just then everyone saw Magmavore come out of the creator. Back in the city Magmavore started attacking the buildings. Back in the Aquabase.

"Rangers it's time to test out your Zords." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." Carter said

"I don't think I'm ready." Chad said

"Don't worry none of us are." Kelsey said

"Like I said there programmed to assist you automatically." Ms. Fairweather said

"Let's go." Carter said

The others nodded and went to the Zord bay. On there way they met up with Joel.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Joel asked

"Monster attack. Come on." Kelsey said

"Oh fine." Joel said

Joel went off with the other rangers. The Rangers then reached the rescue bay and morphed and then ran and hopped into Super Train One. In the central command room Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather walked in.

"Train bay to surface." Captain Mitchell said

"Train bay to surface." One of the crew members said

The Train bay then went above the water then tracks appeared and the doors opened and the Trains then moved out and then they coupled up to each other and headed to the city. Back in the city the Super Train stopped at its destination.

"Ok Rangers each of you into your own Super Train." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." Carter said

The Rangers then went to there own Super Train. Then the doors for there Zords opened up.

"Pyro Rescue One." Carter said before driving out of the Super Train.

"Hydro Rescue Two." Chad said before driving out of the Super Train

"Aero Rescue Three." Joel said before flying out of the Super Train

"Hax Rescue Four." Kelsey said before driving out of the Super Train

"Med Rescue Five." Dana said before driving out of the Super Train.

All five Zords headed to the lava when Carter heard something.

"I'm picking up some voices." Carter said

Back in the Aquabase Captain Mitchell looked into the building.

"There are people in that elevator." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the city.

"Got it sir." Carter said

"What are we going to do?" Kelsey said

"I can fly to get them." Joel said

"Joel it's too dangerous." Carter said

"Negative Joel your Zord doesn't have enough power to do it." Captain Mitchell said through the communications link

"Says who?" Joel asked

"Says the person who designed it who is standing right next to me you need to combine your Rescue Zords." Captain Mitchell said

"But I'm sure I can." Joel said

"Just obey the order." Ms. Fairweather yelled

"OK." Joel said

Joel then flew over Hydro Rescue Two.

"Lowing Magnetic Hooks now." Joel said

Just then two magnetic hooks hooked on to Chad's Zord and lifted him up.

"Kelsey, follow me." Dana said

"You got it." Kelsey said

Just then the Hax and Med Rescue Zords became the feet and bottom back of the legs. While the Hydro Rescue Zord became the top pat of the legs and then Aero Rescue placed Hydro Rescue into Haz and Med Rescue to become Aqua Mode Rescue Zord. Joel then got his zord to let go of Chad's Zord and flew off.

"Water Cannons extinguish." Chad said

The water cannons then hardened the Lava. Carter then drove his Zord towards the building.

"Ladder Arms." Carter said

Carter then hopped out of his Zord and then both Ladder arms started extending. Then on hand opened to reveal Carter, Kelsey and Dana.

"Ladder Punch now." Carter said

The Ladder arm punched the building and the other went inside the hole. Inside the Building the three Rangers then started looking around.

"We need to split up." Carter said

"On it." Dana and Kelsey said

The three Rangers ran off in different directions. Kelsey then came up to the elevator. Kelsey then climbed down and got inside the Elevator.

"Oh no there unconscious. Carter I'm in elevator three." Kelsey said

"On it." Carter said

Carter and Dana then ran to the Elevator.

"We need a way to get this thing open." Carter said

"But how?" Dana asked

"Any ideas Captain Mitchell?" Carter asked

Back in the Aquabase.

"It's operational." Ms. Fairweather said

"Send them the Rescue Bird." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." Ms. Fairweather said

"Carter we're sending you the Rescue Bird." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the city Magmavore appeared.

"Guys you better get out of there." Joel said

"Yeah Magmavore is back." Chad said

Back in the Building the Rescue bird appeared and Carter attached the drill bit to his blaster grip. Carter then activated the Drill and opened the Elevator doors and put the drill away. Then picked up one of the kids.

"Come on let's get out of here." Carter said

The others nodded and they ran towards the ladder arms. Back in the city the Ladder arm holding everyone lowered them to the ground.

"Dana, Kelsey. Get them to safety." Carter said

"Right." The two said

The two Rangers ran off with the family. Carter then ran up to his Zord and reconnected his blaster grip to it.

"Ladder arms retract." Carter said

The Ladder arms quickly retracted and Carter backed up but then Magmavore fired.

"I'm stuck." Carter said

Back in the Aquabase.

"Aero Rescue Three can help sir." Ms. Fairweather said

"Joel you're on it." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the city.

"But sir I know I can do this." Joel said

Meanwhile in the Power Centre. Jason was watching the whole thing.

"Really Joel. Then let's see you handle this." Jason said

Jason then clicked his fingers.

Back in the city Joel was about to say something else when all power in his Zord cut out. Aero Rescue Three then started to drop but then power came back on and Joel regained control.

"OK if you wanted me to follow orders you could have said so." Joel said

"Who said it was them at the Aqua Base?" A voice asked

"What the?" Joel asked

"Play around like that again Joel and I won't be so nice." The voice said

"Ok." Joel said

Joel then lowered his Zord's magnetic hooks and attached them to Carter's Zord.

"Thanks Joel." Carter said

Joel then got his Zord to lift Carter's Zord off the ground.

"OK Carter time for Megazord mode." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes Sir. Megazord Mode Lightspeed." Carter said

"Lightspeed." The other four Rangers said

Just then Carter's Zord transformed into the body and arms of the Megazord then Joel then got his Zord to lower Carter's Zord onto the Aqua Mode Rescue Zord. But then Magmavore attacked.

"Ok that's it play with fire you'll get burned." Joel said

Joel then fired his lasers at Magmavore. As he got his Zord to lower Carter's Zord onto Chad's Zord. Then Aero Rescue Three turned into the Head of the Megazord and lowered itself into place then the Lightspeed symbol locked the Zords in place.

"Megazord mode complete." Carter said

Just then Magmavore attacked and it hit the Megazord.

"Sorry but you'll have to better then that." Carter said

"Hey how about we send him flying. Since he came in that way." Chad said

"Great idea Chad." Carter said

Carter then got the Ladder Arms to grab Magmavore then got the Megazord to throw Magmavore back into the creator where it blew up.

"Great job Carter." Chad said

"No guys we did this together." Carter said

Later back in the Aqua Base the five Rangers were walking along.

"Joel what happened you started falling then you regained control." Carter said

"I don't know but someone told me if I do that again they won't be so nice and that same someone said it wasn't anyone here in Lightspeed." Joel said

"That's strange." Dana said

"But you do realize we need to work more like a team." Carter said

"I know and I'm sorry." Joel said

Just then Joel noticed Ms. Fairweather and walked after her. Joel then gave Ms. Fairweather flowers and an autographed picture of himself.

"Thank you." Ms. Fairweather said

"By the way did you find out who cut power to my Zord?" Joel asked

"What?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"I'm not kidding my Zord lost power then it came back on." Joel said

"That's strange." Ms. Fairweather said

"All I'm saying is that who ever designed this might need to enhance the security." Joel said

"You think so huh?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Well if it was that easy for someone to do that." Joel said

"Let me tell you something flyboy. I'm the one who designed everything and I'm the one who created the Zords. I should know that the Security is tight. So the next time you say something like that you can fix your own Zord." Ms. Fairweather said as she threw flowers in his face and walked off.

Joel then heard laughter and saw the other Rangers. They all laughed and made a downward spiral with there fingers and then an explosion. Joel then walked out.

"She designed." Joel said

"Everything." Carter said

"From our Morphers to our Zords." Dana said

Joel felt bad and Kelsey gave him a hug while the others rubbed his back.

End of Lightspeed Teamwork.

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	3. Trial By Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Trial by Fire**

Inside the Aquabase the Lightspeed rangers were inside the female Ranger quarters. Talking about why they do what they do. Right now Kelsey was telling a story.

"What did your family say?" Dana asked as she packed her bag

"They said what are you crazy? They all said that. And I said you have no idea. I mean you the rush you get just hanging one thousand feet under the cliff." Kelsey said as she sat down

"You think that's crazy check this out. Ever since I was eight all I wanted to do was fly like a bird. So I built myself a pair of wings and jumped out my second floor window." Joel said

"That's not just crazy." Carter said as he stood up. "That's stupid." Carter then finished as he put Joel's hat on Joel's head.

The Rangers walked out with there bags heading the training centre.

"So Carter did you always want to be a fireman?" Dana asked

"Not really not until one night when." Carter said

Carter then stopped and remembered the night he was saved from a fire.

"When what?" Chad asked

"Oh it's nothing." Carter said

"Oh come on." Dana said

"Come on tell us." Kelsey said

"Rangers to the training area ASAP." Captain Mitchell said through the communication channel.

Carter shrugged and ran off. Then others all growled and ran off after him. Later in the Training Area the Rangers arrived.

"Good now get going." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers then ran off. Chad and Joel ran through an obstacle course. Then Dana and Kelsey saved the life of a baby. Then Carter was in a small cabin. Carter was shooting the targets.

"Carter Stop." A voice said

Carter stopped and looked around and the voice laughed.

"You're Morpher Carter." The voice said

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I'm the Original Red Ranger." The Red Ranger said

"No way." Carter said

"Way. Anyway look around Carter." The Red Ranger said

"Why?" Carter asked

"Carter, look at the canisters." The Red Ranger said

Carter looked at the canisters and saw explosives.

"Explosives?" Carter asked

"Yes Carter." The Red Ranger said

"But why didn't I see them?" Carter asked

"For that you need to find that answer on your own." The Red Ranger said

"What should I do now?" Carter asked

"Go out and tell Captain Mitchell that you failed and you realized you failed." The Red Ranger said.

"Are you going to tell me who you really are?" Carter asked

"Not yet." The Red Ranger said before cutting the communication.

Carter walked out of the cabin. Outside the Cabin Carter walked out and saluted.

"Well done Carter." Captain Mitchell said

"No sir I failed I never saw the Canisters until the Original Red Ranger stopped me." Carter said

"You talked to the original Red Ranger?" Dana asked

"Yeah he tapped into my morpher." Cater said

"Well at least you admitted you failed." Captain Mitchell said

Carter just nodded and walked to the others. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace the demons were looking at the Lightspeed Megazord.

"There Megazord is really powerful." Loki said

"Yes but we must destroy Mariner Bay before Queen Bansheera appears." Diabolico said

"But how are we going to destroy the city?" Loki asked

"I have an idea." Vipra said as she appeared in the viewing space.

"What is it?" Loki asked

"Well I plan to destroy the city with a giant quake." Vipra said

"Excellent and those Quake Spikes should help." Diabolico said

Back inside the Aquabase the ground started to shake and Captain Mitchell looked on.

"That's no quake. Go to red alert." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers ran to transport. Later under the city the Batlings were hitting the quake spikes when Vipra walked up.

"I'll destroy Mariner Bay with an Earthquake." Vipra said

Just then a blast came out of nowhere and hit the hammer the battling was holding and destroyed it. Vipra looked over and saw the now morphed Power Rangers.

"Hello Rangers." Vipra said

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I am Vipra and soon this city will be ruins." Vipra said

"Not while we're here." Kelsey said

"Destroy them." Vipra said

The Batlings then attacked the Rangers. Carter then started fighting Vipra. Then Vipra ran off and grabbed one of the quake spikes and ran up the stairs. Carter then gave chase. In the city Vipra ran into a car park and then attacked some innocent people. Just then Carter showed up.

"Red Ranger." Vipra said

"That's enough Vipra." Carter said

"Not by a long shot Red Ranger." Vipra said

The two started fighting and then Vipra backed up to the wall. Then she saw the tanks full of Gasoline.

"Sorry Red Ranger. But what will your choice be now?" Vipra asked

Vipra then fired energy blasts at the ground and created a fire. Vipra then teleported away. Carter then heard the people screaming and saw that the roof was coming down.

"I have to help those people." Carter said

Meanwhile back in the Aqua Base.

"No Carter you have to put out that Fire first." Captain Mitchell said

"But sir. The people need my help." Carter said

"Put out the fire." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the city Carter looked at the people and then at the fire.

"Fine I'll do it your way." Carter said

Carter then pulled out his blaster and switched it to its extinguisher mode and put out the fire. Just then Carter looked over at the people and the roof started to crumple. Carter tried to run up but the roof fell and landed on a little boy and his mother. Dana and Joel ran over and took the boy and his mother away while Chad and Kelsey walked up to Carter. Carter just walked off not saying a word to anyone. Later in the Aqua Base in his quarters Carter was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock.

"Yeah." Carter said

"It's me Dana can I come in?" Dana asked

"Sure." Carter said

Dana walked in and the door shut behind her.

"You ok?" Dana asked

"Not really I feel like I let that little boy down." Carter said

"What did the Original Red Ranger say to you before you exited that cabin?" Dana asked

"He told me to look around." Carter said

"I think you need to go back to the Training Area and have another look." Dana said

"You know seeing that little boy hurt reminds me of when my house was on fire when I was a kid." Carter said

"Really?" Dana asked

"Yeah I never saw the man who saved me. But that's why I became a fireman was to be like the man who saved me." Carter said

"The boy is fine Carter." Dana said

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Ranger." Carter said

"Why not go back to the training area and have another look maybe you'll find out the answer to why you never saw the canisters." Dana said

"Yeah you're right I'll go back thanks." Carter said

"No problem." Dana said

Carter walked off and then Dana walked off. Meanwhile in the hospital Captain Mitchell walked out of the boy's room.

"I hope Carter makes the right choice." Captain Mitchell said

Meanwhile back at the Training Area Carter walked into the cabin. Carter then looked around.

"Why didn't I see the canisters?" Carter thought.

"Sometimes the answer isn't always in front of you." A voice said

Carter looked around but no one was there and his morpher never beeped. Carter looked around and then ran off. Back in the city Carter ran back into the Car park and ran up to where the fire was. Carter then looked and removed the blanket and saw the signs.

"Gasoline. If I hadn't had put the fire out more people would have been hurt." Carter said

"It's not easy being leader is it?" A voice asked

"Whose there?" Carter asked

Just then the Original Red Ranger walked out of the wall next to the Gasoline containers.

"Whoa." Carter said

"Carter I know you have doubts about being leader of the team. But you have to understand that you were the best choice." The Red ranger said

"I can't be the best choice a little boy got hurt." Carter said

"There's always a chance we get hurt Carter and there is always a chance others get hurt. But you have to understand the being the Red Ranger is more then being leader. You're also the one the others look up to the one who listens to them. The one who is willing to get hurt for them no matter what." The Red Ranger said

"But why didn't I see the canisters or that these tanks are full of gasoline?" Carter asked

"What were you doing at those times Carter?" The Red Ranger asked

"Taking down targets and going against Vipra. Oh god I had tunnel vision I was so focused on taking down the targets and stopping Vipra I forgot to look around." Carter said

"It's not easy when you're only focused on one thing. But when you realize it. You become a better leader because of it." The Red Ranger said

"I feel so stupid." Carter said

"Hey never let it get you down. Besides you need to help the others." The Red Ranger said

"I'll never be a great leader like you were." Carter said

"Then stop trying to be me and stop trying to be the man who saved you from the fire and be the best Red Lightspeed Ranger you can be and just be yourself Carter Grayson." The Red Ranger said

Carter looked at the Red Ranger and nodded. Then his morpher beeped.

"Yeah." Carter said

"Carter we need your help." Dana said

"I'll be right there." Carter said

"Go." The Red Ranger said

"One question how did you get that gold armor?" Carter asked

"The Dragonzord of the Original Green Ranger gave it to me. Now go." The Red ranger said

Carter nodded and ran of.

"Lightspeed Rescue." Carter said

Carter ran and morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger. The Original Red Ranger watched and mentally smiled.

"He's got what it takes to be the Red Lightspeed Ranger. Good job Captain Mitchell. I wonder how Carter will go knowing one of the other reasons you chose him to be the Red Lightspeed Ranger." The Red Ranger said before teleporting away.

Later back under the city the four other Lightspeed Rangers were fighting the Batlings when Vipra blasted them to the ground. Vipra then walked up to the quake spike and was about to hit it when her hammer was destroyed by a laser blast. Everyone looked and saw Carter.

"Red Ranger." Vipra said

"I've had enough of your ground shaking days Vipra." Carter said

"Oh I'm just getting started." Vipra said

Vipra then charged at Carter. But Carter dodged and pulled out his blaster.

"Come on Red Ranger." Vipra said

"Not this time Vipra." Carter said

Carter then ran towards the Quake spike and picked it up and then threw it and then blasted it.

"Guys we have to destroy the quake spikes." Carter said

"Right." Dana said

"I knew that." Joel said

"Let's get to work." Chad said

"On it." Kelsey said

The four Rangers then started getting the spikes and then threw them into a pile. Then all five Rangers blasted the spikes.

"No." Vipra said

"No more earthquakes for you Vipra." Carter said

"Destroy them all." Vipra said

"Is that all you can say?" Joel asked

"Don't tempt her." Carter said

The Rangers started fighting the Batlings. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace.

"Those Rangers destroyed Vipra's Quake spikes. Jinker I have a monster here for you to create." Loki said

Just then Jinxer walked in and took the card.

"An excellent choice." Jinxer said

Jinxer then threw the card into the portal and started chanting a spell

(A/N does anyone have any idea what that thing is called that Jinxer throws those cards into? Also I am sorry if you like Jinxer's rhymes but I can't remember them.)

Back under the city Vipra ran off. Carter gave chase. In the mountains Vipra ran out with Carter chasing her. Just then Loki appeared with Jinker.

"OK Jinker, do your stuff." Loki said

Jinker then said another spell and a thirty story monster known as Quakemon appeared. (A/N I looked it up) Just then the other rangers ran up.

"Super Trains on Track." Carter said

Just then the Super Trains appeared and then the rangers hopped into there own Zords and then combined there Zords to create the Lightspeed Megazord. Quakemon then attacked but the Lightspeed Megazord blocked the attack.

"Lightspeed Megazord saber." Carter said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord Saber appeared and the Megazord grabbed it.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber Ignite." Carter said

The Lightspeed Megazord then created a circle of fire with the Saber and then slashed through the flame circle and then struck and destroyed Quakemon. Later back in the hospital Carter walked into the little boy's room but the little boy wasn't there. Then Carter turned around and saw the little boy standing behind him.

"Hey." Carter said

"Hey." The little boy said

"You ok?" Carter asked

"Thanks to you. Someday when I grow up I want to be just like you." The little boy said

"Just remember to be yourself as well." Carter said

"Ok." The boy said

Carter then picked up the little boy and handed him a gift. He never noticed Captain Mitchell watching him. Captain Mitchell smiled and walked off.

End of Trial by Fire.

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and no flames. Also I'm sorry that I can't remember Jinxer's rhymes.


	4. Riding the Edge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Riding the Edge**

In the park a lady and her dog were jogging along when she stopped to tie her shoe. Just then the dog ran out towards the middle of the road. The lady looked on and noticed her dog in the middle of the road.

"Mitzy." The lady called

Just then a car was coming everyone looked on just then Kelsey showed up and skated along and grabbed the dog. Then Kelsey stopped and then noticed a truck and moved out of the way. Then everyone ran up to Kelsey.

"Thank you so much." The lady said as she grabbed the dog

"No problem. I'm Kelsey." Kelsey said

"I'm Nancy and this is Mitzy." Nancy said

"Nice to meet you." Kelsey said

"You must be crazy to do something like that." Nancy said

"Crazy is my middle name." Kelsey said

"I'm glad you are crazy." Nancy said

"Thanks well I have to go." Kelsey said

"Thanks again." Nancy said

Kelsey waved and skated off. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace.

"We need a way to destroy those Rangers." Loki said

"I have the perfect thing in mind." Diabolico said

"What?" Vipra asked

"Jinxer." Diabolico said

Jinxer then showed up and grabbed the card Diabolico was holding and then threw it into the portal.

"Whirlin Come forth." Jinxer said

Just then Whirlin showed up out of the portal.

"What can he do?" Loki asked

"He can blow the Rangers away." Diabolico said

"You bet I can." Whirlin said

Meanwhile in the Aquabase in the female Rangers quarters. Kelsey walked in.

"Hey Dana." Kelsey said

"Hey." Kelsey said

Just then the news came on.

"Here we go the space shuttle is about to take off with its new pilot Nancy." The news reporter said

Kelsey looked up and saw Lucy on TV and then sat down in front of the TV. Just then the guys walked in.

"Hey what's up?" Chad asked

"My friend is on TV the one with the dog." Kelsey said

The Rangers all sat down. Carter sat next to Dana. Joel and Chad both mentally smiled while Kelsey didn't notice she was too busy looking at the TV as the shuttle took off into Space. Just then Joel's morpher beeped.

"Talk." Joel said

"Rangers, there's a monster attacking the city." Captain Mitchell said

"OK we're going." Joel said

The five Rangers then left. Meanwhile in space the shuttle was flying around. Meanwhile in the city The Rangers ran up and saw a tornado.

"We have to get these people out of here." Carter said

"Right." The other four said

The Rangers then started helping the people. Then Carter pulled his blaster and shot the monster in the tornado. Causing the Tornado to stop and the monster to appear.

"Who are you?" Joel asked

"I'm Whirlin and I'm going to blow away Mariner Bay." Whirlin said

"No way." Kelsey said

"Batlings." Whirlin said

Just then Batlings showed up and started fighting the Rangers. Then the Rangers pulled out there Blasters and shot Whirlin.

"You Rangers will pay." Whirlin said

Meanwhile out in space the Space shuttle started coming back into the earth atmosphere. Back in the city Whirlin started up his tornado again and managed to damage the space shuttle.

"Rescue Bird." Carter said

Just then the Rescue Bird showed up and the Rangers then separated it and then combined it together to create the Unilaser.

"Unilaser fire." Carter said

The Unilaser fired then it hit and destroyed Whirlin and stopped the tornado. Meanwhile inside the Aqua Base.

"Rangers the Space shuttle is in trouble." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the city.

"Oh no Nancy's in there." Kelsey said

"Don't worry we'll save her. Captain how about I get her with Aero Rescue Three." Joel said

Back in the Aqua Base.

"No Joel it's too risky you'll both crash." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the city. The Rangers looked on.

"We have to do something." Joel said

"I have an idea." Kelsey said

"Great what is it?" Carter asked

"I'd tell you but you'd think I was crazy. Rescue Zords mobilize." Kelsey said

Just then the Rescue Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside.

"Ok Kelsey what are we doing?" Carter asked

"First up. Dana, can you clear up the freeway?" Kelsey said

"Sure thing." Dana said

"While you Joel go and get The Space Shuttle." Kelsey said

"Will do." Joel said

Dana drove off to clear the highway while Joel flew off to catch the Space Shuttle. Dana cleared the highway and drove off. Meanwhile in the sky. Joel caught up with the Space Shuttle and grabbed it with his magnetic hooks.

"Great job Joel the Shuttle is leveling off." Chad said

"Thanks now what?" Joel asked

"Now I need you to land the shuttle on the back of my Zord." Kelsey said

"While you're moving? Girl you're even crazier then me." Joel said

"Crazy is my middle name." Kelsey said

"Kelsey?" Nancy asked

"Hey Nancy." Kelsey said

"Well this is crazy but let's do it." Nancy said

"That's the spirit." Kelsey said

Joel then got closer to the ground then got his Zord to let go of the shuttle and the shuttle then landed on Kelsey's Zord.

"Full reverse." Kelsey said

Kelsey then got her Zord to start going in Reverse.

"How am I doing Carter?" Kelsey asked

"You're starting to run out of freeway." Carter said

Kelsey then stopped just in time. Carter then got his Zord to grab the Shuttle and place it on the ground.

"Thanks Carter." Kelsey said

Just then a grow card flew out of nowhere and landed in the rubble of the monster. Jinxer then appeared and said a spell and then Whirlin grew thirty Stories tall.

"Oh man." Kelsey said

"Megazord Mode Lightspeed." Carter said

"Lightspeed." The other Rangers said

The five Zords then combined together to create the Lightspeed Megazord. Then Whirling attacked but Carter got the ladder arms to hit Whirlin and then send him flying. Just then Whirlin Stood up.

"You Rangers haven't defeated me." Whirlin said

"Lightspeed Megazord saber Ignite." Carter said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord saber appeared in the right hand of the Megazord and then the Megazord created a flame ring and then slashed and then struck and destroyed Whirlin. Later outside the Megazord Kelsey who had her helmet off ran up to Nancy.

"Thank you so much." Nancy said

"Our pleasure." Kelsey said

"I think they made the right choice when they chose you to be the Yellow Ranger." Nancy said

"Yeah well I still have a lot to learn." Kelsey said

"But at least you saved them." Carter said

"True." Kelsey said

Kelsey and Nancy hugged each other and then let go. The other Rangers just smiled and looked on.

End of Riding the Edge

**Note: **Please Review and please no flames


	5. A Matter of Trust

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Matter of Trust**

In the Aqua Base the Rangers were in the conference room looking at the screen.

"Rangers this energy cell is very dangerous and very susceptible to heat it must be kept cold at all times." Captain Mitchell said

"What happens if heat gets to it?" Kelsey asked

"This." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers watched and saw a giant explosion.

"Oh great and if Diabolico got his hands on that." Joel said

"Our city will be in ruins." Chad said

"Don't worry sir we won't let you down." Carter said

"Where are we collecting him?" Kelsey asked

"At the airport. Now go." Captain Mitchell said

The rangers walked off.

"Dana." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir?" Dana asked

"I need you to do something for me." Captain Mitchell said

"What?" Dana asked

The other Rangers left as Dana walked up to her father.

"I have an old friend and we arranged a fishing trip now his eyes aren't what they used to be I want you to bring him here." Captain Mitchell said as he handed Dana a piece of paper.

"Why?" Dana asked

"Please Dana." Captain Mitchell said

"Fine." Dana said angrily.

Dana walked off and Captain Mitchell looked on. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace the demons found out about the Energy Cell.

"Well it looks like those humans can actually help us." Loki said

"Yes I agree." Diabolico said

"So now what?" Vypra asked

"Well done my prince." Jinxer said

"What has that little brat done?" Loki asked

"He has created his first Monster." Jinxer said

Jinxer threw the card into the portal and said a spell then Fireor appeared.

"What can you do?" Loki asked

"I can really turn up the heat on Mariner Bay." Fireor said

"Ha yeah right." Loki said

Just then Fireor hit Loki and sent him to the ground.

"Excellent now get me that energy cell." Diabolico said

Meanwhile at the airport the rangers met up with a man carrying a briefcase that they believed had the energy cell.

"Are you with Lightspeed?" The man asked

"Yes we are." Joel said

"Come on." Chad said

The five hopped into the car. Meanwhile in the city Dana was at the front door of her father's friend's place. Dana knocked on the door.

"This is annoying. I'm a Ranger." Dana thought.

Just then Dana's father's friend appeared.

"You must be Bill's daughter." Bill's friend said

"Yeah I'm here to take you to my father." Dana said

"Great. Oh I'm Chuck." Chuck said (A/N I don't think they mentioned his name so I'm making it up if they did let me know)

"Come on." Dana said

"Ok." Chuck said

Chuck handed Dana the keys and they left. What Dana didn't know was that Chuck actually had the energy cell. Meanwhile in another part of the city the other rangers were driving along when they got attacked by Fireor.

"Hello Rangers." Fireor said

"Let me guess you want the Energy Cell." Carter said

"Got that right." Fireor said

"Well you're going to have to get through us." Chad said

"Ready?" Carter asked

"Ready." Joel, Chad and Kelsey said

"Lightspeed Rescue." The four said

The four then morphed into there respective Ranger colors and started fighting the Batlings and Fireor. Meanwhile in another part of the city Dana and Chuck were driving along.

"Bill talks about you all the time." Chuck said

"Really." Dana said

"Dana that's enough." A voice said

"What the?" Chuck asked

"Sorry voice coming from Morpher." A voice said

"Who are you?" Dana asked

"I'm the Original Red Ranger. You know for the heart of the team you really don't understand much do you?" The Red Ranger asked

"Wait the heart of the team?" Dana asked

"Yes. You're the one that brings the team together and is also the healer. If you feel down the others feel down. But also I guess you never learned that Trust is a two way street or that you should never judge a book by its cover." The Red Ranger said

"Shouldn't you be annoying Carter?" Dana asked

"Ah yes your crush." The Red Ranger said

Dana blushed and Chuck laughed.

"I've already annoyed him. Now it's your turn. Anyway your father trusts you because he loves you Dana." The Red Ranger said

"He just wants to keep thinking of me as his little girl." Dana said

"All parents do that. But he respects the woman you've become Dana and he respects you more for it. Also I think its more to the fact you remind him of your mother." The Red Ranger said

"How do you know this?" Dana asked

"I'm a Ranger Sentinel it's my job to know about New Rangers." The Red Ranger said

"Oh." Dana said

"Just think about what I said Dana and maybe you'll realize what I learned from being a Ranger for eight years now." Jason said

"What's that?" Dana asked

"That anything is possible. And to always expect the unexplained that one really gets thrown for a loop." The Red Ranger said

"True." Dana said

The Red Ranger cut the communication and Dana kept driving along. Meanwhile back in the other part of the city. The other four Rangers were still fighting the Batlings. While Fireor got the case and found out it was empty as the man ran off.

"You Rangers will pay for making a fool out of me." Fireor said

"Then come and get us." Carter said

Fireor then started fighting the Rangers. Meanwhile at the Harbor Dana pulled up and both she and Chuck got out the car. Just then Vypra attacked.

Give me the energy cell. Vypra said

What? Dana asked

You didn't know that you had it did you? Vypra asked

Vypra then attacked but Dana moved both herself and Chuck out of the way.

"You know the Original Red Ranger was right you are like your mother." Chuck said

"Really?" Dana asked

"Yes." Chuck said

Dana smiled and helped him up. The two then backed up and were near the water. Dana looked and mentally smiled.

"Trust me." Dana said

Chuck nodded and then Vypra attacked but Dana deflected the attack with some metal and then Vypra heard a splash. Vypra growled as she looked down. A bit later back in the Aqua Base Dana and Chuck walked in.

"Well done. Are you ok?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Yes I'm fine." Chuck said

"Sir." Dana said

"Go." Captain Mitchell said

Dana nodded and ran off.

"Oh here's the energy cell." Chuck said as he handed the Energy cell to Captain Mitchell.

Back in the city Fireor attacked the other four Rangers and sent them to the ground. Just then Dana showed up morphed and blasted Fireor.

"You guys ok?" Dana asked

"Now we are." Joel said

The four then stood up and all five pulled out there blasted and fired at Fireor. Fireor then blew up. But then Jinxer showed up and threw a card that landed on the rubble of Fireor. Jinxer said a spell and Fireor grew thirty stories tall.

"Rescue Zords Mobilize." Carter said

Just then the five Rescue Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Zord and then combined there Zords together to create the Lightspeed Megazord.

"You rangers haven't won." Fireor said

"Oh yeah we have. Lightspeed Megazord Saber." Dana said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord Saber appeared in the Lightspeed Megazord's hand.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber ignite." Dana said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord created a circle of flames and then slashed it striking and destroying Fireor.

"We did it." Kelsey said

"Thanks Dana." Carter said

"No problem." Dana said

Later back in the Aqua Base Dana walked into her father's office.

"You ok?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. I guess the Original Red Ranger was right. I needed to realize that you will always see me as your little girl. But you will also see me as the woman I've become." Dana said

"Got that right." Captain Mitchell said

"Do I remind you of mom?" Dana asked

"Yes you do and she'd be proud of the woman you've become." Captain Mitchell said

"Thanks Dad." Dana said

Captain Mitchell just nodded and Dana left. A bit later in the cafeteria Dana walked in and sat down next to Carter.

"You ok?" Carter asked

"Yeah I never knew there was more to being a Pink Ranger then I thought." Dana said

"I never knew being a Red Ranger was so much more then leadership." Carter said

"True." Dana said

"How are things with your father?" Carter asked

"Great now I know I'll always be his little girl in his eyes but he also knows I'm a grown woman." Dana said

"True." Carter said

The two talked while Kelsey, Chad and Joel looked on.

"Ok those two are so cute together." Kelsey said

"I'll say." Joel said

"We have to help them realize that." Chad said

The other two nodded and the three walked off. Captain Mitchell watched the three walk off and then looked at Carter and Dana. He then smiled and walked off

End of a Matter of Trust.

**Note: **Please let me know what you think and no flames.


	6. Wheels of Destruction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Wheels of Destruction**

In the Aqua Base Kelsey and Dana were in there room. Dana was studying while Kelsey was cleaning her skates.

"So Dana can I ask you something?" Kelsey asked

"Sure what's up?" Dana asked

"What do you think of Carter?" Kelsey asked

"He's nice." Dana said

"Just nice?" Kelsey asked

"OK he's hot." Dana said

"Ha so you do like him more then a friend." Kelsey said

"Don't tell anyone please." Dana said

"Ok." Kelsey said

Meanwhile in the male Rangers room Joel was looking at a picture of Ms. Fairweather while Chad was reading a book and Carter was reading the paper.

"Why do you keep looking at that?" Carter asked

"What I'm allowed." Joel said

"You are one love sick man." Chad said

"Oh I'm not the only one." Joel said

"What do you mean?" Chad asked

"Mr. Firefighter here has a thing for Captain Mitchell's daughter." Joel said

"I do not." Carter said

"Yes you do I've seen the way you look at her." Joel said

"OK I have more then a crush on Dana." Carter said

"Told you." Joel said

"Yeah but at least he doesn't go all out to impress her." Chad said

"Hey I'm just making sure Ms. Fairweather knows I'm here." Joel said

"How can she forget?" Chad asked

Before Joel could answer the alarm went off. The Rangers then ran off. Later in the park the Rangers were now morphed ran up and met up with a monster named Voo Verry. (Seriously who names these things?)

"Ah Power Rangers finally." Voo Verry said

"You're going down." Chad said

"Not on your life Ranger." Voo Verry said

"No on yours." Joel said

The Rangers then blasted Voo Verry and destroyed him.

"Great job guys." Carter said

"Wait do you hear something?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah what is that?" Dana asked

Just then Vypra showed up in her armored Dune Buggy known as Vyprari.

"Vypra." Carter said

Just then Vypra blasted the Rangers with her Vyprari's weapons. Then drove off. The Rangers hopped into the Rescue Rover and drove after her.

"Chad can you blast her tires?" Carter asked

Chad then started blasting but the blasts did nothing Dana and Kelsey joined in but nothing happened. Then when they turned a corner Vypra was gone.

"Where did she go?" Joel asked

"I don't know." Chad said

Just then Vypra popped up behind the Rangers.

"Oh no she's behind us." Kelsey said

Just then Vypra blasted the Rangers again then drove off. Carter went into full reverse and got the street Vypra went down and she then disappeared leaving purple flames behind her.

"This is not good." Dana said

"I agree if we don't figure out how to stop her we're in trouble." Carter said

Later back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather walked up as the Rescue Rover appeared the Rangers were now un-morphed. Ms. Fairweather saw the damage done to the Rescue Rover.

"What happened?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"It appears that Vypra has a new toy." Carter said

"Yeah and it's fast." Chad said as the rangers hopped out of the Rescue Rover.

The Rangers walked off. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace. Loki wasn't impressed with Vypra's Vyprari.

"So if your Vyprari is so powerful why didn't you destroy the Rangers?" Loki asked

"I will once my Vyprari is recharged." Vypra said

"Ha while you waiting for your toy to recharge I'm sending in a monster that will really shake things up." Loki said

"What monster?" Diabolico asked

"Jinxer if you'd do the honors." Loki said as he held out a card

"Of course." Jinxer said

Jinxer then threw the card into the portal and said a spell then Elestomp appeared.

"Yeah now this is how you destroy Mariner Bay." Loki said

Vypra just walked off. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the Rangers were in the conference room with Captain Mitchell.

"Did anything work against it?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Nothing. The Blasters just bounced right off it." Carter said

"And it's too fast. Vypra was just playing with us." Chad said

Before anyone could say anything the Alarms when off again. The Rangers ran off. Later in the park the Rangers showed up and started to help the people.

"Who could have done this?" Dana asked

"I have a feeling I know who." Carter said

Just then Vypra appeared in her Vyprari. Carter growled and hopped into the Rescue Rover and gave chase. Vypra laughed and took off. Then Vypra dashed off leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Damn it." Carter said

Later back in the Aqua Base the Rangers were in the conference room.

"Nothing?" Captain Mitchell asked

"What we need is something faster easier to move around on and able to get us close enough." Carter said

"I have just the thing." Ms. Fairweather said as she walked in.

"What?" Chad asked

"Follow me." Ms. Fairweather said

The five Rangers followed Ms. Fairweather and a bit later in the lab they saw the Rescue Cycles.

"Awesome." Kelsey said

"Perfect." Chad said

"These should be more then enough to catch up with Vypra." Ms. Fairweather said

"You bet." Dana said

"She's going down." Joel said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh great." Joel said

"Come on time to test these new cycles." Carter said

"Right." The other four said

The five Rangers ran off. Later in the park the five Rangers showed up morphed and saw an Elephant demon.

"Who are you?" Chad asked

"I'm Elestomp and you Rangers are about to be stomped out." Elestomp said

"Not quite." Carter said

"Why's that?" Elestomp said

"Rescue Bird." Carter said

Just then the Rescue Bird showed up in Unilaser mode and Carter grabbed it.

"Ready." Chad and Joel said

"Aim." Kelsey and Dana said

"Fire." Carter said

Carter fired the Unilaser and it and destroyed Elestomp.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"Rangers Vypra has appeared." Captain Mitchell said

"Then it's time to test out our new Cycles." Carter said

The others nodded and the five ran off. Later on the road Vypra was driving along when she got blasted and was forced to turn around. Vypra looked and saw the Lightspeed Rangers on there new Lightspeed Cycles.

"Rangers." Vypra said

"Your time is up Vypra." Carter said

"Not by a long shot." Vypra said

Vypra went into full reverse as the Rangers chased her. Vypra then started firing at eth Rangers. But the Rangers dodged her blasts. Then Kelsey and Dana rode and both blasted Vypra before darting off in two separate directions. Then Joel and Chad rode up.

"I don't think so Rangers." Vypra said

"Oh we think so." Joel said

"It's time for you to learn to never underestimate us." Chad said

The two then got there Cycles to fire at Vypra causing her to turn around and in front of her was Carter.

"Time to end this Vypra." Carter said

"I agree." Vypra said

The two drove at each other and they both fired there lasers. Then Carter added in his Rescue Blaster and was able to stop Vypra's Vyprari.

"You Rangers will pay for this." Vypra said before teleporting off.

The Rangers then rode up to each other and stopped.

"These are awesome." Kelsey said

"I'll say." Joel said

"Come on guys let's head back." Carter said

"Yeah after that I need something to eat." Joel said

"You're not the only one." Chad said

The Rangers then drove off. Later back at the Aqua base Carter was checking out his new cycle when Ms. Fairweather walked up.

"Impressive isn't it?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Yeah it is." Carter said

"So I hear you're in love with Dana." Ms. Fairweather said

"Yeah." Carter said

"Good to know." Ms. Fairweather said

"You're not going to blackmail me?" Carter asked

"Nope. I'd rather save that for Joel." Ms. Fairweather said

"Has anyone told you your evil?" Carter asked

"A few times." Ms. Fairweather said

Carter just nodded and walked off. Then Captain Mitchell walked up to Ms. Fairweather.

"Well you got your answer." Ms. Fairweather said

"And it's the one I was hoping on." Captain Mitchell said

"Why?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"I didn't only choose Carter to be the Red Ranger for his skills I also chose him because I know he's the best man for my little girl." Captain Mitchell said

"You're setting them up." Ms. Fairweather said

"Yeah and neither of them expect it." Captain Mitchell said

Captain Mitchell walked off and Ms. Fairweather smiled. Meanwhile in the Power Centre Jason was watching everything unfold.

"Soon Captain Mitchell your past will return." Jason said

End of Wheels of Destruction.

**Note: **Please let me know what you think and no flames.


	7. Cyborg Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'm sorry for the wait but I was adjusting to being back in school. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try and get more chapters up soon.

**Cyborg Rangers**

In the city the people were being attacked by a monster known as Striking when the Lightspeed Rangers who were already morphed showed up.

"Ah Power rangers I've been expecting you." Striking said

"Why's that?" Carter asked

"Cause now I can do this." Striking said

Just then Striking sent out spikes and the Rangers got shocked by lightning.

"That hurt." Joel said

"What just happened?" Kelsey asked

"We just got shocked." Dana said

"Correct." Striking said

Just then some laser blasts came out of nowhere and struck the Striking. The Rangers looked over and saw five more Lightspeed Rangers. But these five had black boots and gloves, a control box on there chest and an antenna on there helmet.

"Who are they?" Kelsey asked

"No idea." Dana said

"What is going on here?" Carter asked

"I wish I knew." Joel said

The five Cyborg Rangers sent Striking packing and the five Lightspeed Ranger ran up them.

"Wow." Carter said

"There amazing." Joel said

"Thank you there Cyborg Rangers." The scientist said

"Cyborg Rangers?" Chad asked

"Correct. Well now return to base." The Scientist said

The five Lightspeed rangers watched there Cyborg counter parts leave.

"Now what?" Joel asked

"We head back to base." Carter said

The five Rangers then left. Meanwhile on top of the building doing a ninja spire trick stood the morphed Original Red Ranger.

"Cyborg Rangers. You have a lot of nerve. Well let's see how tough they truly are." The Original Red Ranger said before disappearing

Meanwhile inside the Aqua Base Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather were looking on.

"Who ordered them?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I don't know." Ms. Fairweather said

"I did." A voice said

Both Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather looked on and saw General McKnight.

"General McKnight what are you doing here?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I'm here because my Cyborg Rangers are replacing your human rangers." General McKnight said

"But sir Cyborgs can only do so much before they start to malfunction." Humans are better equipped and the powers grow with them." Ms. Fairweather said

"We don't have time to wait. Your human Rangers are pathetic Bill." General McKnight said

Captain Mitchell looked down while Ms. Fairweather looked on. Meanwhile inside the Skull palace.

"More Rangers?" Loki asked

"Great not what we needed." Vypra said

"We'll deal with this and then Mariner Bay will be ours." Diabolico said

Meanwhile back in the Aqua Base the Lightspeed Rangers showed up un-morphed and hopped out of the Rescue Rover and walked up to Captain Mitchell, Ms Fairweather and General McKnight.

"Those Cyborg Rangers are awesome." Joel said

"I'll say." Kelsey said

"Yes they are especially when there going to be replacing you." General McKnight said

"What you can't do that." Carter said

"Oh I can. Take there morphers." General McKnight said

The two men went to grab Chad's morpher only to get shocked and sent flying backwards.

"No one is taking those morphers." A voice said

"What the?" General McKnight asked

"Behind you on the screen." The voice said

Everyone looked and saw the Original Red Ranger standing in the same spot where Striking attacked.

"What do you want?" General McKnight asked

"I issue a Challenge. Me against your Cyborgs if you win I'll disable the shocking system on the morphers. If I win you never try to replace humans with Cyborgs." The Original Red Ranger said

"You don't stand a chance." General McKnight said

"Oh no? Well why don't you prove that General McKnight. You send your Cyborgs here in one hour and let's see how powerful they really are. After all if they can defeat the Strongest Ranger and let me say Human Ranger then they are strong." The Original Red Ranger said

"Ha as if you'll win." General McKnight said

The Original Red Ranger just laughed and then a timer appeared on the screen.

"One hour or say goodbye to the Aqua Base." The Original Red Ranger said

"You wouldn't." General McKnight said

The Original Red Ranger clicked his fingers and everyone heard an explosion.

"Ok one hour." General McKnight said

"Smart move oh and by the way you have 57 minutes left. Before Ka-boom." The Original Red Ranger said

The Original Red Ranger disappeared from the screen but the timer stayed. Carter, Joel, Dana, Kelsey and Chad all smirked.

"I guess you don't watch the news to much because the Original Red defeated more monsters alone then with the team." Kelsey said as the Rangers hopped into the Rescue Rover.

"Where are you five going?" General McKnight asked

"To get front row seats to the show." Joel said

"Yeah after we get drinks and popcorn it's not every day you get to watch the legendary Ranger in action." Carter said

"Come on guys let's go." Dana said

The Rangers then left. General McKnight looked at the timer and there was only 55 minutes left. Later back in the city the Original Red Ranger showed up and then the Lightspeed Rangers appeared and stayed in there Rescue Rover with there drinks and Popcorn.

"I see you're here for the show." The Original Red Ranger said

"Of course." Chad said

"Oh Joel, are you ok after what I did to you?" The Original Red Ranger said

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for that." Joel said

"No prob." The Red Ranger said

"How many more minutes?" Dana asked

"Twenty." Carter said looking at clock in the Rescue Rover.

Meanwhile back at the Aqua Base the Cyborgs were ready to go.

"Time to show this upstart Ranger what machines can do." General McKnight said

"You do realize he came from Angel Grove right. The place where monster attacks happen. He was there when the Machines attacked." Ms. Fairweather said

"Ha those were nothing against my Cyborgs." General McKnight said

"You know I think I might join the Rangers and watch this fight." Ms. Fairweather said before walking off.

Nineteen minutes later back in the city the Cyborg Rangers finally showed up.

"Finally one more minute and I would have destroyed the Aqua Base." The Original Red Ranger said

"You will not get away with this." The Scientist said

"Oh no watch me." The Original Red Ranger said

"Cyborg Rangers attack with your rescue blasters in baton mode." The Scientist said

The Original Red Ranger mentally shook his head and pulled out his Power Sword and easily blocked the attacks.

"Alright." Joel said

"Now that's awesome." Carter said

The Original Red Ranger then kicked the Blue Cyborg and then slashed the Green Cyborg. Flipped over the Red Cyborg as the Pink and Yellow Cyborg Rangers attacked each other and then kicked the Red Cyborg in the back causing all five to fall to the ground.

"Not bad but I still haven't warmed up yet." The Original Red Ranger said

Meanwhile back at the Aqua Base. Captain Mitchell, General McKnight and Ms. Fairweather were watching the fight.

"No way." General McKnight said

"Go Original Red." Ms. Fairweather thought

Meanwhile back in the city the Original Red Ranger deflected the laser blasts and then struck the ground and then a Red Energy Tyrannosaurus appeared and engulfed Cyborg Pink and destroyed it.

"You know I did that because that was disrespecting my wife the first ever Pink Ranger." The Original Red Ranger said

"Go Red Ranger." The Five Light Speed Rangers said

Just then Cyborg Green went to attack but the Original Red Ranger blocked the attack and kicked Cyborg Green away before making his Sword glow and then sending out a Red Energy disk that hit and destroyed Cyborg Yellow.

"And that was for disrespecting the first ever Yellow Ranger." The Original Red said

"Two down three to go." Kelsey said

"At least our colors are safe." Dana said

Kelsey and Dana high fived. Meanwhile back in the Aqua Base.

"It's just no possible were the first ever Rangers actually humans?" General McKnight asked

"I'm guessing yes." Captain Mitchell said

Meanwhile back in the city the Original Red ranger blocked the Cyborg Blue's attacked and back kicked Cyborg Red before sending Cyborg Blue flying. The Original Red Ranger then threw his sword at Cyborg Green.

"Catch it." The Scientist said

"Not so fast." The Original Red Ranger said

The Original Red Ranger turned into a beam of light and went after the sword. When he reached the sword he turned back to normal caught the Sword and then struck and destroyed Cyborg Green.

"That was dishonoring the first ever Green Ranger." The original Red Ranger said

"You will pay. Cyborg Blue and Cyborg Red defeat him." The Scientist said

The Original Red Ranger turned into a Red Energy Dragon and then struck and destroyed Cyborg Blue. Before returning to normal.

"Alright four down." Carter said

"Yeah alright." Chad said

"That's for disrespecting one of my best friends the Original Blue Ranger." The Original Red Ranger said

"Cyborg Red, end this." The Scientist said

The Original Red Ranger pulled out the Dragon Dagger and then made it and the Power Sword glow Green and Red. Then he charged at Cyborg Red and then struck Cyborg Red with both the Dragon Dagger and the Power Sword causing Cyborg Red to blow up. Then the Original Red Ranger played the Dragon song on the Dragon Dagger and fired a blast at the remote for the Cyborg Rangers and destroyed it.

"What have you done?" The Scientist asked

"The one thing I said I would do if I defeated your Cyborgs". The Original Red Ranger said as be put the Dragon Dagger in its holster.

Meanwhile back in the Aqua Base. General McKnight went down on his knees.

"I can't believe this my Cyborgs defeated so easily." General McKnight said

"Sir the Striking Monster is back." One of the crew said

General McKnight stood up and looked at the screen. Meanwhile back in the city the Striking Monster showed up.

"You rangers are finished." Striking said

No one saw the Original Red Ranger move but Striking all of a sudden went down and blew up.

"Whoa." The five Lightspeed Rangers said

Just then a card landed on the rubble and Jinxer said a spell and Striking grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Red Dragon Battle Armor." The Original Red Ranger said

Just then the Original Red Ranger transformed into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger.

"Tell you're General that this armor was activated thought my courage and that only comes from humans and living creatures." The Original Red Ranger said

The Original Red ranger flew up and created a circle of fire and then turned into a Phoenix and struck the circle creating a Giant Fire Dragon that struck and destroyed Striking. The Original Red Ranger landed and powered down to his Ranger form.

"If you make any more Cyborgs like that again I will have no choice but to destroy the Aqua Base myself is that understood?" The Original Red Ranger asked

"Yes sir." The Scientist said

The Original Red Ranger teleported off. Later back in the Aqua Base the five Rangers stood there.

"So I was wrong about humans being too weak it appears that I made a mistake and that. Humans are better at being Rangers then Cyborgs. So the Cyborg project has been cancelled." General McKnight said

General McKnight then left with his scientists. Everyone in the Aqua Base cheered.

"Thank you Original Red Ranger." Carter said

Meanwhile back in the Power Centre Jason stood there with his arms crossed.

"That was a waste of time did they really think Machines could do better then humans?" Jason asked

"I guess he was stupid enough to think it." Kimberly said as she walked in.

"I know that those Rangers have a long way to go. But I know that there human strengths will get them though this." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and wrapped her arms around Jason. Jason hugged his wife then picked her up bridal style. Kimberly smiled and leaned her head against Jason's chest as Jason walked to his house through the secret passage.

End of Cyborg Rangers.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think.


	8. Up to the Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **In this Chapter Chad might be a little OOC. I'm not completely sure.

**Up to the Challenge**

In the Aqua base Chad came out of the water in the Lab after going scuba diving. Later as Chad was walking down drying himself off. He walked up to Kelsey's room and knocked.

"Come on Kelsey. Meet me in the galley." Chad said before walking off

Kelsey opened the door and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah ok." Kelsey said sleepily

Later in the galley Chad was having breakfast when Kelsey walked in dressed in her normal clothes.

"So you ready?" Chad asked

"Ready for what?" Kelsey asked

"You asked me to teach you some martial arts remember." Chad said

"Oh yeah sorry." Kelsey said

"Forget it. Come on after we're done I'll buy you a hotdog or what ever you want to eat." Chad said

"You are so on." Kelsey said

The two left. Meanwhile in the Skull Palace the three major demons and Impus were there.

"Now what are we going to do?" Loki asked

"I have an idea a real explosive one." Vypra said

"What is it?" Loki asked

"Jinxer." Vypra said

Jinxer then walked out and Vypra handed him a card. Jinxer threw it into the portal and then out came Smogger.

"What can he do?" Loki asked

"Smogger's gas is explosive and can send the Rangers flying." Vypra said

"Perfect." Diabolico said

Meanwhile in the park Chad and Kelsey were doing Tai Chi. Kelsey couldn't grasp it.

"I thought we were doing Martial Arts." Kelsey said

"We are Tai Chi helps one stay calm and focused." Chad said

"I'm calm." Kelsey said

"Yeah, Also very adventurous and a little excited." Chad said

"A little excited I'll show you excited." Kelsey said

Kelsey then started attacking Chad when two people on a motorbike showed up.

"Well if it isn't the Blue and Yellow Rangers." The man said

"I thought you were supposed to fight Monsters not each other." The woman said

"Ever heard of training?" Chad asked

Chad walked to his bag then the guy walked up to him.

"Apologize to my girl." The man said angrily

"What so you can make yourself feel better? I never said anything to hurt her feelings and besides if you beat me up then your no better then the demons we face." Chad said

Kelsey just watched she had never seen Chad angry she wondered if there was more to Tai Chi then meets the eye. The man then went to punch Chad but Chad dodged and kept dodging every punch the man made. Chad then side flipped and tripped the man up.

"Awe looks like big strong man go down." Kelsey said in the tone of a child

"Brian, get up and beat him." The woman said

Just then Chad's morpher beeped.

"Yeah." Chad said

"There's a Monster in the city the other Rangers are already there." Captain Mitchell said

"On it." Chad said

Kelsey and Chad picked up there bags and left.

"You are pathetic." The woman said

The man growled thinking of a way he could get Chad back. Meanwhile in the city Chad and Kelsey showed up morphed and joined the other now morphed Lightspeed Rangers.

"Who's that?" Chad asked

"That's Smogger his gas is explosive." Carter said

"Then we better take him down." Kelsey said

The five Rangers then started fighting the Batlings. Then Smogger ran off.

"Chad, Kelsey. Go after him." Carter said

"Got it." Chad said

"Right." Kelsey said

The two Rangers ran off after Smogger. Later in the Construction Site Chad and Kelsey chased after Smogger. Then Smogger ran in.

"Now we have him." Kelsey said

"Kelsey wait." Chad said

Kelsey chased after him and Smogger attacked. Kelsey then fired a blast from her blaster.

"Kelsey get out of there it's a back draft." Chad yelled

But then the smog blew up and sent both Chad and Kelsey flying and landing on the ground causing both to power down.

"Later Rangers." Smogger said before teleporting off

Chad then looked around and saw Kelsey.

"Kelsey." Chad said while trying to get to her.

Meanwhile Brian was watching them and ran off to find that monster. A bit later Brian found Vypra and Smogger.

"So two rangers are down?" Vypra asked

"Yes Vypra." Smogger said

"Perfect now to deal with the final three." Vypra said

Just then Brian knocked over some cans and was captured by the Batlings. Vypra looked at the man.

"A spy?" Vypra asked

"No. I want your help to defeat the Blue Ranger." Brian said

"So you want to defeat the Blue Ranger huh fine." Vypra said

Vypra then made Brain's eyes red and smiled.

"Welcome my student." Vypra said

Brian nodded. Meanwhile at the Hospital Kelsey was lying on the hospital bed while the others were waiting outside her room.

"I should have stopped her." Chad said

"Like that would have done anything you know Kelsey. She's very stubborn." Joel said

"The doctor said she'd be ok." Dana said

Just then Carter's morpher beeped.

"Go ahead." Carter said

"Rangers. Smogger's attacking the city." Captain Mitchell said

"We're on our way." Carter said

The four Rangers ran off. Outside the Hospital Joel, Dana and Carter ran off Chad was about to follow them when he saw a Batling. Carter then ran up to Chad.

"Careful could be a trap." Carter said

"I'll be ok you handle Smogger." Chad said

Carter nodded and ran off. Chad then walked off after the Batling. The Batling then gave Chad a note and then disappeared. Chad opened up the scroll.

"Blue Ranger I challenge you to a battle with the help of my new master Vypra I now have the skills to defeat you. Brian." Chad read.

Chad then ran off to the Construction site but he didn't notice that the Blue Wolf Ranger was watching him. The Blue Wolf Ranger disappeared. Meanwhile under the city Joel, Carter and Dana showed up morphed and were attacked by Smogger.

"You Rangers are pathetic." Smogger said

"We're not done yet." Carter said

"Oh but you will be." Smogger said

Meanwhile back at the Construction site Chad showed up and saw Brain with Vypra.

"Why are you doing this?" Chad asked

"Because I want payback." Brian said

"You are pathetic." Chad said as he took off his Lightspeed Jacket.

"You won't win." Brain said

Chad smirked and got ready to fight.

"What not going to talk me out of it?" Brian asked

"Nope the only way I can get you to understand is if I defeat you fair and square." Chad said

Brain then attacked Chad but Chad blocked the attacks. Meanwhile in another part of the Construction site Carter, Joel and Dana were having trouble dealing with Smogger.

"Man this guy is tough." Joel said

"I know we need help." Dana said

"Come on guys we have to hang in there." Carter said

The three Rangers all stood up and started fighting Smogger. Meanwhile back inside the Aquabase Kelsey walked into the transport bay.

"Where do you think your going?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"I'm…" Kelsey started but couldn't finish

"We'll if you're going to help them take this." Ms. Fairweather said

Just then the Red Lightspeed Cycle appeared with the Rescue Speeder attached.

"Wow." Kelsey said

"This is the Rescue Speeder this should help you out." Ms. Fairweather said

"Thanks." Kelsey said

"Just bring it back in one piece." Ms. Fairweather said

"Lightspeed Rescue." Kelsey said

Kelsey morphed into the Yellow Rangers and hopped on the bike. Meanwhile back at the Construction site Chad was still fighting Brian when he kicked Brain to the ground.

"Looks like I win." Chad said

"Not today Blue Ranger." Vypra said

Just then Batlings grabbed Chad but then a Blue Energy Wolf appeared and sent the batlings flying before stopping and revealing the Blue Wolf Ranger.

"What?" Vypra asked

"You know for an evil villain you really should have let this battle stay between these two." The Blue Wolf Ranger said

"Stay out of this." Vypra said

"No can do. You attacked an honorable warrior who fought Brian on his own with out the need for his powers. But you Brian have no honor you let people control you but you have to realize that if you want to get ahead maybe you should stop trying to be someone your not." The Blue Wolf Ranger said

Brain looked down. Meanwhile in another part of the Construction Site Carter, Joel and Dana were getting attacked when Kelsey showed up and launched the Rescue Speeder at Smogger.

"Kelsey." Dana said

"Hey sorry I'm late." Kelsey said

"We'll talk about that later." Carter said

"Yeah now we need to take down this Smog factory." Joel said

The Rangers then started fighting Smogger. Meanwhile back with Vypra. Brian was looking at the ground while Chad was in awe at the fact the Blue Wolf Ranger was there.

"Attack them." Vypra said

Just then Batlings appeared and attacked. But the Blue Wolf Ranger pulled out his Wolf Blades and went into a spin and sent out energy waves that hit and destroyed all the Batlings.

"Chad. Go help your friends I'll take care of this." The Blue Wolf Ranger said

"On it." Chad said

Chad then picked up his Rescue Jacket and ran off. The Blue Wolf Ranger then stood there in front of Vypra.

"You're Move." The Blue Wolf Ranger said

"I'll be back." Vypra said

Vypra then teleported off and the Blue Wolf Ranger just shook his head

"I hate it when they do that." The Blue Wolf Ranger said before teleporting off

Meanwhile the other rangers were having trouble with Smogger just the Chad showed up morphed and kicked Smogger to the ground.

"Alright Chad." Dana said

"Thanks." Kelsey said

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Chad asked

"You know you can't keep me down." Kelsey said

Smogger then stood up only to see Carter driving the Rescue Cycle and Chad riding in the Rescue Speeder. The two then fired there lasers at Smogger causing him to blow up. The other three Rangers then ran up.

"Great job." Joel said

"Thanks." Chad said

Later back in the park Kelsey and Chad were doing Tai Chi the two finished and Kelsey was happy.

"I did it." Kelsey said

"That you did." Chad said

"What's up?" Kelsey asked

"Nothing I just met the Blue Wolf Ranger today." Chad said

"Lucky." Kelsey said

"Yeah I know." Chad said

"Don't you owe me a hotdog?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah I do." Chad said

"Great and then I'll teach you how to talk to girls." Kelsey said

"What?" Chad asked

"Oh come on you need help in that department." Kelsey said

Chad rolled his eyes as Kelsey dragged him off.

End of Up to the Challenge.

**Note: **I'm sorry if this sucked. But I had to try and make it so it wasn't a Kelsey/Chad it was hard since this episode was about these two. Please Review and let me know what you thought of it


	9. Go Volcanic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Go Volcanic**

In the Aqua base Dana was working on her invention when Ms. Fairweather walked in.

"Very impressive Dana." Ms. Fairweather said

"Thanks." Dana said

"So what is it?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"It actually measures volcanic activity. So that's why I'm going up into the mountains." Dana said

"Nice." Ms. Fairweather said

"Yeah but I need to wait until the others get back." Dana said

"Where are they anyway?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"No idea." Dana said

"Contact them." Ms. Fairweather said

"Why?" Dana asked

"To see where they are. Also tell them where you're going. In fact I bet you ten bucks that Carter will sound concerned when you tell them." Ms. Fairweather said

"He will not and you're on." Dana said

Meanwhile in the city Carter, Joel, Chad and Kelsey were all getting hotdogs.

"So Carter, have you told Dana yet?" Joel asked

"Told her what?" Carter asked acting like he didn't know

"Don't play dumb your feelings for her." Kelsey said

"No I haven't why does everyone have a sudden interest in my love life?" Carter asked

"Because Joel's is too obvious. Chad is still learning how to talk to girls and I have no interest in anyone yet." Kelsey said

"What is this pick on the Red Ranger?" Carter asked

"No pick on Carter about his feelings for Dana." Joel said

"I'll tell her when I have the chance and Captain Mitchell isn't breathing down my back." Carter said

Just then Carter's morpher beeped.

"Yeah." Carter said

"Hey Carter its Dana. Where are you guys I need the Rescue Rover." Dana said

"Sorry but we went out to get something to eat." Carter said

"It's fine." Dana said

"Why do you need it?" Carter asked

"I was heading up to the mountains to check the volcanic activity of the volcano." Dana said

"Oh." Carter said

"Well can you wait I'm starving." Joel said

"When aren't you hungry?" Dana asked

"Good point." Chad said

"I'll get back to you on that." Joel said

Back in the Aquabase Dana and Ms. Fairweather just shook there heads.

"It's ok. Take your time I'll take the bus." Dana said

"Are you sure?" Carter asked in concern

"Yes I'm sure." Dana said

"Ok then." Carter said

"Later." Dana said

"Later." Carter said

Dana looked at Ms. Fairweather and sighed and pulled out ten bucks and handed it to her.

"I am never making a bet with you again." Dana said as Ms Fairweather smiled

"Hey at least you know he was concerned." Ms. Fairweather said

"True." Dana said

"So are you ever going to tell him?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"I will when I can find a chance to be alone with him." Dana said

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that." Ms. Fairweather said

"I'll see you later." Dana said

"Sure you don't want me to drive you?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"I'm sure besides you'll just go overboard and keep asking me when I'll tell Carter my feelings for him. I swear you and Kelsey are starting to be very persuasive." Dana said

"Oh that reminds me do you have two fives?" Ms. Fairweather asked holding up the ten.

Dana sighed and switched the ten for two fives and left. Ms. Fairweather smiled and went back to work. Meanwhile at the Skull Palace Impus was crying while Vypra, Diabolico and Loki walked in.

"Will he shut up?" Loki asked

"He's creating his second monster Loki." Jinxer said

Jinxer then took the card that Impus made appear and threw it into the portal and then out came Trifire.

"What good is he?" Loki asked

"I have an idea." A voice said

"Queen Bansheera." Diabolico said

Meanwhile at the Bus Station Dana stood up and stretched as the bus pulled up. Dana then hopped on the bus and then it drove off towards the volcano area. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace.

"What are we going to do?" Diabolico asked

"Simple we'll use Trifire to make that dormant Volcano erupt." Bansheera said

"Excellent." Diabolico said

Meanwhile in the mountain Trifire appeared with some Batlings and found the centre of the volcano.

"Now it's time to turn up the heat and make that volcano erupt." Trifire said

Just then Trifire started shooting out flames causing the Volcano to heat up. Meanwhile back at the Aquabase the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Captain Mitchell asked

"It appears that the Volcano is starting to heat up." One of the crew said

"Diabolico. Alert the Rangers." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." A crew member said

Meanwhile on the road in the bus the ground began to shake and then boulders appeared and the bus stopped. Dana looked over at the rest of the passengers and then at the man near her who had a bag and a gun.

"I'm sorry folks but we can't go any further we'll have to turn back." The Bus Driver said

"Oh no you don't you'll keep going." The robber said as he pulled out his gun

"Ok." The Bus Driver said as he started up the bus and started to drive.

"Now none of you make a noise." The robber said

Just then Dana's morpher beeped. Meanwhile back at the Aquabase the four other Rangers were in the main control room with Captain Mitchell.

"Dana do you read me please respond." Captain Mitchell said

"Dana. I should have never let her go alone." Carter thought.

"Go." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." The four Rangers said

"And Carter." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir?" Carter asked

"Bring her back safely." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." Carter said

The four Rangers ran off and Captain Mitchell smiled. Back on the road the robber looked at the passengers then at the bus driver. Dana sprung into action and kicked the gun out of the robber's hands and sent it under a seat. Meanwhile inside the mountain Trifire was still turning up the heat on the volcano.

"That's it heat up and destroy the city." Trifire said

Meanwhile back on the road boulders appeared and the Bus Driver tried to miss them but crashed into the railing of the bridge and half of the bus went over the edge.

"Everyone to the back of the bus." The Bus Driver said

The people moved to the back of the bus and then the robber fell out but Dana grabbed him.

"I've got you." Dana said

"Don't let go." The robber said

"Come on." Dana said

Meanwhile the Super Train Zords appeared. The other four Rangers were morphed and ready.

"Let's do this." Kelsey said

"Joel, help that bus." Carter said

"On it." Joel said

Joel left and hopped into Aero Rescue 3 and flew off. Back at the bus Dana was still trying to pull the man up then a lady grabbed Dana and the Bus Driver grabbed the robber as well and they all pulled the robber back into the bus.

"Thank you." The robber said

Just then Dana heard something and looked out the window and saw Aero Rescue Three.

"Joel." Dana said

"Hang on." Joel said

Joel got his Zord to lower its magnetic hooks and then it attached to the bus and lifted it back onto the road. Then the Magnetic hooks let go of the bus and Joel flew his Zord away and a bit later the Rangers ran up to the bus and the got inside.

"You ok?" Carter asked Dana

"Yeah I'm fine." Dana said

"Thank goodness." Carter thought.

"Are you ok?" Kelsey asked the Bus Driver

"I think my arm is broken." The Bus Driver said

"Dana." Chad said

Dana walked up and looked at the arm.

"He's right it's broken." Dana said

"Does anyone know how to drive a bus?" Carter asked

"I do." The Robber said

"Oh no I'm not letting him drive my bus." The Bus Driver said

"We don't have a choice." Dana said

"Fine." The Bus Driver said

"I'll get these people to safety." The robber said

"Good. Come on." Carter said

The four Rangers and Dana left and the robber drove the bus away.

"Lightspeed Rescue." Dana said as she morphed into the Pink Ranger while running.

Back on the bus. The Bus Driver was impressed that the robber knew what he was doing.

"When did you learn how to drive a bus?" The Bus Driver asked

"When I was younger. I wanted to be one but my parents wouldn't let me." The robber said

Just then boulders appeared and the Robber managed to serve the bus out of the way of the boulders and then stopped the bus.

"Is everyone ok?" The robber asked

The people nodded and clapped.

"It feels good knowing that people trust you." The bus driver said

"Yeah it does." The robber said

The robber then started the bus again and drove off. Back on the mountain the Rangers ran up and saw Trifire.

"So you're the one who started the volcano." Dana said

"Got that right." Trifire said

"You'll pay for that." Dana said

"Then make me." Trifire said

Trifire attacked the Rangers but they dodged the flames and then blasted Trifire.

"Carter we need to cool this guy down." Dana said

"On it." Carter said as he pulled out the extinguisher part of the Rescue Bird.

"Perfect." Dana said

"Ready?" Carter asked

"You bet." Dana said

The two then started running and Dana blasted Trifire with her blaster and then Carter hit Trifire with the extinguisher. Then the other three Rangers ran up. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace.

"Jinxer, make it grow." Diabolico said

"Yes Diabolico." Jinxer said

Jinxer then threw a card and said a spell. Back in the mountains the card landed on Trifire and made it grow thirty stories tall.

"Rescue Zords." Carter said

Just then the Rescue Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Lightspeed Megazord.

"You won't win rangers." Trifire said

"We need to put out those flames." Carter said

"Leave that to me." Chad said

Trifire attacked with flames but Chad got the Megazord to put out the flames with its water cannons.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber." Dana said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord Saber appeared and the Lightspeed Megazord grabbed it.

"Ignite." Carter said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord created a ring of flames and then slashed through it striking Trifire and destroying it. Later back on the road at the bus stop the Rangers now un-morphed ran up to see the robber being taken away.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done." The robber said

"We know." The Bus Driver said

Dana smiled and Carter put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Carter asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Dana said as she smiled at him

Kelsey bumped Chad and both he and Joel looked at Carter and Dana.

"Would those two kiss already?" Chad asked

"I know it's annoying." Joel said

"And you're flirting with Ms. Fairweather isn't?" Kelsey asked

"Ok I admit I flirt with her but these two are so in love with each other it's driving me nuttier then normal." Joel said

Kelsey and Chad laughed but nodded in agreement. Carter and Dana looked at the other three Rangers.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dana asked

"Nothing." Kelsey said

"Mostly about Joel's crush on Ms. Fairweather." Chad said

The Red and Pink Rangers looked at the other three Rangers and shook there heads. Meanwhile back inside the Skull Palace. Queen Bansheera's spirit was still there.

"Rangers don't think that was the last you'll see of Trifire or the Volcano erupting." Queen Bansheera said

End of Go Volcanic

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think also no flames.


	10. Rising from Ashes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter mostly from scratch since I really didn't like the episode. I'm sorry to anyone who liked the episode.

**Rising from Ashes**

In the Aquabase everyone was asleep when Jason as the Original Red Ranger teleported in. Jason walked up to the computer and hacked in and noticed the blueprints for the Supertrain Megazord.

"Not bad Ms. Fairweather but it's not enough the programming is right but your still off and I know your going to need this Zord." Jason said

Jason downloaded the blueprints and teleported away after shutting down the computer. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace Diabolico, Loki and Vypra all stood together waiting for Queen Bansheera's next order of attack.

"What should we do my queen?" Diabolico asked

"You will do nothing for now. I on the other hand will revive Magmavore and have him make the Volcano erupt." Queen Bansheera said

"Excellent but what about the Rangers?" Diabolico asked

"Ah yes the Power Rangers I doubt there Megazord can handle two monsters so if needed I'll get Magmavore to revive Trifire when the time is right." Queen Bansheera said

"Excellent idea my queen." Vypra said

"Yeah the Rangers won't know what hit them." Loki said

The next day in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather and her scientists were working on the Supertrain Megazord but they couldn't get the configuration right. Just then Captain Mitchell walked up.

"How's it going?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Not good every time we think we've got it the system stops and we have to restart." Ms. Fairweather said

"It's too bad the Supertrain Megazord really seemed like a good idea." Captain Mitchell said

"Where are the Rangers?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"I sent them to check the volcano." Captain Mitchell said

"Good idea at least I can try and get my work done without Joel trying to ask me out." Ms. Fairweather said

"You think that's bad I have to deal with a love sick daughter who won't admit it that she's in love with Carter." Captain Mitchell said

"You win." Ms. Fairweather said with a laugh.

Meanwhile in the mountains the five Rangers were checking out the Volcano.

"Why can't the scientists check this place out?" Joel asked

"Because it's dangerous and I doubt you'd want Ms. Fairweather here." Carter said

"Like you'd want Dana here alone." Joel countered

"Joel if you say one more thing about that. I'll tell Ms. Fairweather that you sleep with a picture of her." Carter said

"You wouldn't." Joel said

"I would and I'd also tell her that sometimes at night you calling her name out." Carter said

"I do not." Joel said

"Yes you do." Chad said

"He does what now?" Kelsey asked

"Joel's crush on Ms. Fairweather has gotten so bad that he even calls her name in his sleep." Chad said

Dana and Kelsey cracked up laughing while Joel gave Carter and Chad evil looks but it only made them laugh more. Joel then started laughing and then they stopped for a rest.

"I needed that laugh." Kelsey said

"You said it." Dana said in agreement

"Glad to know I can make people laugh." Joel said

"Sorry Joel but your not then only one who does it Dana also does it too." Kelsey said

"Really?" Joel asked

"Kelsey shut up." Dana said as she blushed

"So does Carter." Chad said

"How would you know?" Carter asked

"I was hungry late a night so I went to get something to eat on my way back to my room I past yours and I heard you calling someone's name." Chad said

"Looks like me and Chad are the only normal ones." Kelsey said

Dana, Chad, Joel and Carter looked at her and then cracked up laughing. (A/N you have to admit Kelsey is anything but normal. Crazy but not normal)

"What?" Kelsey asked

"Kelsey…Think about…what you said." Dana said while laughing

Kelsey thought for a moment then realized what she had just said and blushed with embarrassment

"Oh god wrong choice of words." Kelsey said

"Oh yeah." Chad said

"Come on we've got a volcano to check out." Carter said

The others nodded and walked off. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace Diabolico walked up to where Queen Bansheera's spirit was.

"My queen the rangers are getting close to the location of Magmavore." Diabolico said

"No it's not time yet." Queen Bansheera said

"I'll send the Batlings to keep them busy." Diabolico said

"Excellent." Queen Bansheera said

Meanwhile back on the mountain the five Rangers kept walking until the Batlings showed up.

"Crud." Joel said

"Looks like someone doesn't want us here." Kelsey said

"Ready?" Carter asked

"Ready." The other four said

"Lightspeed Rescue." The Five Rangers said

The five Rangers morphed into there respective Ranger forms and started fighting the Batlings. Meanwhile inside the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather was all alone in her office while the rest of the team went to lunch just then the room got bathed in a red light and then the Original Red Ranger showed up.

"Original Red Ranger." Ms. Fairweather said

"Having trouble with the Supertrain Megazord?" The Red Ranger asked

"Yeah." Ms. Fairweather asked

"Well I've seen the designs I must say I'm impressed." The Red Ranger said

"How?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Hacked." The Red Ranger said calmly

Ms. Fairweather laughed she knew Rangers were smart but the Original Red and Original Blue were the smartest of the lot along with the White Ranger, Blue Wolf, Gold Ranger, Black Turbo, Red Turbo, Silver Wolf Ranger and Golden Cougar Ranger.

"So are you here to help?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Of course I am." The Red Ranger said

"Can't you reveal who you are?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Nope sorry not allowed." The Red Ranger said pointing to the Security Cameras.

Ms. Fairweather nodded and the Red Ranger walked up to her and opened up the disk drive and placed a disk inside before closing it then typed in a few codes and accessed the data.

"It's perfect." Ms. Fairweather said

"I thought you'd like it now let's get the Megazord working." The Red Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers were still fighting the Batlings. Joel then blasted them with his blaster while Chad took them down with his martial arts. Kelsey and Dana tag teamed the Batlings while Carter used his blaster in baton mode and sent them flying. Meanwhile back inside the Skull Palace.

"Diabolico it is time." Bansheera said

"Yes my queen." Diabolico said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Batlings disappeared leaving the Rangers confused just then the ground started to shake and then Magmavore appeared.

"What the heck Magmavore?" Joel asked

"Didn't we destroy him?" Chad asked

"Yeah we did but I have a feeling he's stronger this time." Carter said

"We need the Zords." Kelsey said

"Rescue Zords mobilize." Carter said

The Rescue Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Zords and then combined there Zords together to create the Lightspeed Megazord.

"Ok Magmavore time to go down." Joel said

"Let's hope so." Carter said

Just then Magmavore then started to attack the Lightspeed Megazord. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace.

"Ok now Magmavore revive Trifire." Queen Bansheera said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the ground shook and then Trifire returned.

"Oh great two of them." Joel said

"This isn't good the Megazord isn't strong enough to handle two monsters at once." Dana said

"We have to think of something." Carter said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase. The Original Red Ranger and Ms. Fairweather were still working on the Supertrain Megazord. Just then Ms. Fairweather looked at the Screen.

"Oh no the Rangers need help.' Ms. Fairweather said

"Zeo Red do you read me?" The Original Red asked into his communicator

"Yeah I read you." Zeo Red said

"I need you and the other Zeo Rangers to help out the Lightspeed Rangers while Ms. Fairweather and I get the Supertrain Megazord on line." The Original Red Ranger said

"On it." Zeo Red said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Lightspeed Megazord was having trouble but then the Super Zeo Megazord showed up and grabbed hold of Trifire and sent it flying.

"Hey thought you could use some help." Zeo Red said

"You're the Zeo Rangers." Carter said

"That's us." Zeo Pink said

"Thanks a lot we could use the help." Dana said

"No Problem. Now let's keep these guys at bay." Zeo Green said

"I agree." Joel said

"Who are you guys anyway?" Kelsey asked

"We can't tell you just yet you'll have to wait." Zeo Yellow said

"Dang." Chad said

"I know it sucks but since you work with a lot of non Rangers we can't reveal our identity." Zeo Blue said

"Ah well." Carter said

The two Megazords then started fighting the two monsters. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase.

"Yes." Ms. Fairweather said

"We shouldn't celebrate yet." The Original Red said

"Good point." Ms. Fairweather said

"Space Rangers are you ready?" The Original Red asked into his communicator

"Yeah we're ready." Space Red said

"Good." Original Red said

"Why?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Just incase Diabolico might try and use his Batlings to attack the Megazords." Original Red said

"Oh." Ms. Fairweather said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Queen Bansheera was not happy with what was going on.

"Diabolico I want you to send down Batlings to take care of those Rangers and take over the Zords." Queen Bansheera said

"Yes my queen." Diabolico said

Back in the Mountains the Batlings showed up only to be attacked by all Six Space Rangers.

"Sorry but you guys aren't going anywhere." Space Red said

"Yeah not so long as we're here to help out." Space Silver said

"Time for you Batlings to go down." Space Yellow said

"Got that right." Space Pink said

"Let's do this." Space Blue said

"Time to kick some Batling." Space Black said

The Six Space Rangers then started fighting the Batlings while the two Megazords fought the two giant monsters. Meanwhile back inside the Skull Palace.

"This is not going as planned." Queen Bansheera said

"It appears that the Rangers have allies." Diabolico said

"I see that my power grows weak I must recharge make sure my plan works Diabolico otherwise your star power will go to Impus." Queen Bansheera said before disappearing

"I won't fail you." Diabolico said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the two Megazords were still fighting Magmavore and Trifire. While the Space Rangers took down the Batlings.

"That's the last of them." Space Red said

"Good. You guys can handle it from here." Space Silver said

"You got it." Dana said

"Thanks for the help." Kelsey said

"Our pleasure." Space Yellow said

"If you ever need help call." Space Pink said

The Six Space Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase. The Original Red Ranger and Ms. Fairweather got the program to work.

"Good the Supertrain Megazord is on line." The Original Red said

"Time for the Rangers to switch Megazords." Ms. Fairweather said

"I agree." The Original Red said as he typed in a code to send the Super Trains to the Rangers.

Back in the mountains the Rangers noticed the Super Trains.

"What's going on?" Dana asked

"Rangers I need you to disengage your Zords and put them back in the Super Train and then get ready for your new Megazord." Ms. Fairweather said

"Got it." Carter said

The Lightspeed Megazord separated and the Rangers drove there Zords back to the Super Trains. The Lightspeed Rangers then hopped into the Super Trains.

"Now what?" Carter asked

"Now full steam ahead." Ms. Fairweather said

"Ok if you say so." Joel said

The Super Trains set off and then a ramp appeared.

"What the?" Chad asked

"Speed up." Ms. Fairweather said

"Full speed." Carter said

The Super Train speed up and flew off the Ramp.

"Now combine your Trains." Ms. Fairweather said

"Why?" Carter asked

"To create the Super Train Megazord." Ms. Fairweather said

"Sounds good to me." Joel said

"It would." Chad said

"Commencing Super Train Megazord transformation." Carter said

Just then the trains unbuckled from each other and then Super Trains 4 and 5 turned into feet and legs, while 1 and 2 turned into arms and hands, while super train 3 was the body the five combined together and then the head of the Megazord showed up and the completed Supertrain Megazord landed on the ground.

"Alright." Kelsey said

"This is awesome." Chad said

"I can't believe this." Dana said

"Great job Ms. F." Joel said

"I'll say now let's see what this Megazord can do." Carter said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase. Ms. Fairweather and the Original Red Ranger looked at the Supertrain Megazord.

"It's incredible." Ms. Fairweather said

"True now let's see how well it does." The Original Red Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Supertrain Megazord walked up to Trifire and Magmavore as well as the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Well our work is done." Zeo Red said

"Thanks for your help." Dana said

"No problem." Zeo Pink said

The Super Zeo Megazord then teleported off.

"Now for you two." Joel said

"Ok now Gattling charge." Carter said

Just then the shoulder pads where the fronts of super trains 1 and 2 landed opened up and fired at both Trifire and Magmavore and destroying Trifire.

"Dang Magmavore isn't destroyed." Joel said

"Switch to turbines." Ms. Fairweather said

"On it. Switching to Turbines." Carter said

Just then the shoulder pads landed back on the front of the arms.

"Turbines super charge." Carter said

Just then both Super Train one and two both fired and destroyed Magmavore. But then the destruction of Magmavore made the Volcano react. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase.

"Now what?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Get them to fire the Freeze Missiles I need to get home." The Original Red ranger said

"Thanks for your help." Ms. Fairweather said

"No problem." The Original Red Ranger said before teleporting off.

Back in the mountains. The Rangers looked at the Volcano.

"What can we do?" Chad asked

"Fire the Freeze Missiles." Ms. Fairweather said

"Cool." Joel said

"Ok here goes firing Freeze Missiles." Carter said

Just then the Super Train 2 opened up and fired freeze missiles that hit and froze the Volcano.

"Yeah it worked." Dana said

"Yes." Joel said

"Great job Rangers." Ms. Fairweather said

"Couldn't' have done it with out you Ms. F." Joel said

The other Rangers mentally groaned. Later back in the Aquabase in the male Ranger's room Carter and Dana were playing chess while Kelsey and Chad were watching the game.

"Ha Checkmate." Dana said

"Ok you win." Carter said

"Yes." Dana said

Just then Joel walked in and sat down.

"Shot down again huh?" Carter asked

"Yep but I'm not giving up." Joel said

"Well Carter you lost so you have to buy me Dinner." Dana said

"Fair enough." Carter said

"Normally males would try and get out of it." Dana said

"I'm hungry why argue when I know I'm going to lose." Carter said

"True." Dana said

The two walked off while Joel looked at Chad and Kelsey.

"Did I miss something?" Joel asked

"Yeah Carter challenged Dana to a chess game and whoever lost had to take the other out for dinner and pay for the whole thing." Kelsey said

"So it's a Date but not a date." Joel said

"Yeah." Chad and Kelsey said

"And I thought I was bad." Joel said

"No you just keep putting your mouth in it." Kelsey said

Joel looked at the picture of Ms. Fairweather. Chad and Kelsey walked up to Joel and picked him up making him drop the picture.

"Come on lover boy lets go see if anyone has any good movies we can watch while we think of ways to get Carter and Dana to admit there feelings to each other." Kelsey said

"Sounds like a plan." Joel said

The three Rangers walked off. Meanwhile in the Power Centre Jason was wearing a Black sleeveless Shirt, Black jeans and Black boots and was watching the screen.

"Rest easy Rangers you're going to need it because Captain Mitchell's past is about to catch up with him." Jason said before walking down the secret passage to his home.

End of Rising from Ashes

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	11. From Deep in the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**From Deep in the Shadows**

Inside the Power Centre Jason was looking over the plans for the Titanium Morpher. Just then Jason's eyes turned gold and went back to normal.

"So Diabolico has decided to show his hand and bring forth Ryan." Jason said

Jason morphed into his Red Ranger form and teleported off. Meanwhile inside the Aqua base Carter was helping Ms. Fairweather test out the new Titanium Morpher while the other four Rangers watched.

"Ok Carter you ready?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Yep." Carter said

"Be careful." Dana said

"I'll try." Carter said

"Ok Carter, try it." Ms. Fairweather said

"Titanium Power." Carter called out.

The morpher activated and started to transform Carter into the Titanium Ranger but the power started to go haywire and Carter's body started to reject the powers. Ms. Fairweather stopped the machine and the powers canceled out and Carter went down. The Rangers and Ms. Fairweather ran up to Carter.

"Are you ok?" Dana asked concern laced in her voice

"I'll be fine. But those powers are strong." Carter said

"Too strong." Joel said

"I agree with Joel. No human would be able to control them." Chad said

Ms. Fairweather nodded and took the morpher away. Meanwhile in the city a man with sandy blond hair wearing a Black shirt and black pants was standing on top of the building holding a picture.

"Ryan." Diabolico said

"Yes Diabolico." Ryan said

"It is time." Diabolico said

"Yes Diabolico." Ryan said as he left after letting go of the picture.

Later back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell were both in his office.

"Sir the Titanium Powers are too strong." Ms. Fairweather said as she put the morpher on his desk

"It's a pity they would have been a great asset." Captain Mitchell said

"I agree sir but no human can control them." Ms. Fairweather said

Captain Mitchell picked up the morpher and walked over to a hidden vault and opened it and placed the morpher inside.

"It's really a pity." Captain Mitchell said

"I know sir but there's nothing we can do to make those powers work for a human." Ms. Fairweather said

Ms. Fairweather walked off and then Dana walked in with a cake.

"Is it that time already?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Yeah today would have been the day Ryan turned twenty." Dana said

"True." Captain Mitchell said

"Dad, you still don't blame yourself for what happened do you?" Dana asked

"Actually yes I do." Captain Mitchell said

"Dad you did the best you could to save Ryan." Dana said

"I just wish I could have done more." Captain Mitchell said

"I know dad." Dana said as she hugged her father.

Later that night Ryan snuck into the base and into Captain Mitchell's room. He managed to get the safe open and get the Morpher when the room was bathed in a Red Light and then the Original Red Ranger teleported in.

"Hello Ryan." The Original Red Ranger said

"How do you know who I am?" Ryan asked

"Because I know about you Ryan. The one who supposedly died that day." The Original Red Ranger said

"Who are you?" Ryan asked

"I'm the Original Red Ranger from Angel Grove. Ryan do you honestly believe that your father would just let you die like that?" The Original Red Ranger asked

"He didn't try to save me." Ryan said

"Oh but he tried trying to hang onto one child while hanging onto a branch and one child hanging from his foot wouldn't have been easy." The Original Red Ranger said

"Shut up I don't have time for this." Ryan said as he started to walk out

"If you truly believe that your father abandoned you and let you die then your more of a fool then I thought Ryan." The Original Red Ranger said causing Ryan to stop

"Enough you know nothing about me." Ryan said

"I know you wanted to be a fireman like your father. You looked up to him like a hero but even heroes fail once in a while Ryan. But honestly do you truly believe your father would let you die?" The Original Red Ranger asked

"I said enough I'll destroy the Power Rangers with there own power." Ryan said

"Diabolico hasn't told you the whole truth has he?" The Original Red Ranger asked

"Enough." Ryan said as he left.

"Ryan I'll help you out of this but I need you to remember what happened that day all those years ago." The Original Red Ranger said before teleporting off

Later back in the city Ryan showed up on top of a building thinking about the conversation he had with the Original Red Ranger. Just then Vypra showed up.

"What took you so long?" Vypra asked

"None of your business Vypra I got what I needed." Ryan said

"Good." Vypra said

The next morning back in the Aquabase Captain Mitchell walked into his office and was shocked to see the Original Red Ranger there.

"Original Red Ranger what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Close the door." The Original Red Ranger said

Captain Mitchell closed and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Your son has returned." The Original Red Ranger said

"Ryan's back?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Yes he took the Titanium Morpher but he doesn't remember what happened that night. Diabolico has filled his head with lies that he doesn't know what really happened that night." The Original Red Ranger said

"I don't remember much of that night after Diabolico took Ryan away I don't even remember getting on the ground." Captain Mitchell said

The Original Red Ranger glowed brightly and then transformed into the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger.

"Because I'm the one who saved you and Dana that night. I'm two years older then Ryan so I was Seven. But because of these powers I had turned into an adult that night." The Original Red Ranger said before transforming back into his Red Ranger form.

"Why didn't you save Ryan?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Because by the time I got there Diabolico had already left. I had no chance of rescuing your son back then but I plan to get your son back now." The Original Red Ranger said

"I can't believe Diabolico is doing this." Captain Mitchell said

"If he had destroyed the city then he wouldn't have had to bring Ryan into this. But since you forced him to show his hand like myself and the other Original Rangers did to Rita he's forced to bring Ryan back and bring forth an evil Ranger like Rita did back then." The Original Red Ranger said

"Please help my son." Captain Mitchell said

"I will but I'm not doing this alone I can only do so much it's up to Ryan to figure out the rest on his own and decide his destiny." The Original Red Ranger said

"Thank you." Captain Mitchell said

"I'm only doing what's right." The Original Red Ranger said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no." Captain Mitchell said

"The battle has begun." The Original Red Ranger said before teleporting off.

Captain Mitchell unlocked the door and left. Meanwhile back in the city the Lightspeed Rangers now morphed showed up and saw Vypra.

"What is it your up to Vypra?" Carter asked

"You'll find out Red Ranger." Vypra said

"Come on guys." Carter said

"Batlings attack." Vypra said

The Rangers started fighting the Batlings. Just then a portal opened up and out came the Titanium Ranger.

"What the?" Joel asked

"But how?" Kelsey asked

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase. Ms. Fairweather was shocked to see the Titanium Ranger.

"Sir how?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Someone broke in and took it from my office." Captain Mitchell said

"This is not good." Ms. Fairweather said

Back in the city the Titanium Ranger attacked the Rangers and overpowered them.

"He's strong." Dana said

"I agree." Chad said

"We have to stop him." Kelsey said

"But how?" Joel asked

"Come on let's get out of here maybe more room might help." Carter said

The other Rangers nodded then the five Rangers left. The Titanium Ranger then went after them. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase.

"Sir the Rangers don't stand a chance against him." Ms. Fairweather said

"Get the V Lancers working." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." Ms. Fairweather said before walking off

"I hope you can save my son Original Red." Captain Mitchell thought.

Back in the city the Rangers ran outside the Carpark and the Titanium Ranger followed them.

"Rescue Bird Unilaser mode." Carter said as he held the Rescue bird unilaser mode.

The Titanium Ranger pulled out the Titanium Laser in Axe mode.

"Fire." Carter said

Carter fired the Unilaser but the Titanium Ranger used his Axe to block the attack and then reflect it but then a red blur sent the attack back at the Titanium Ranger and sent him flying backwards. The Red blur stopped and revealed him self to be the Original Red Ranger.

"Alright." Joel said

"Thanks." Carter said

"No problem." The Original Red Ranger said

The Titanium Ranger stood up and fired his laser at the Original Red Ranger who blocked it with ease. The Titanium Ranger then dashed at the Original Red Ranger but the Original Red Ranger blocked it and then sent the Titanium Ranger flying.

"What are you five still doing here get going." The Original Red Ranger said

The five nodded and left. The Titanium Ranger then charged at the Original Red Ranger but he blocked the attack with the Black Ranger's Power Axe. The two rangers kept fighting. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the Rangers now un-morphed showed up.

"You five ok?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Yeah thanks to Original Red." Carter said

"Man we need something just as strong as him to be able to handle the Titanium Ranger." Joel said

"Ms. Fairweather is working on new weapons for you known as the V Lancers." Captain Mitchell said

"Good we could use the help." Chad said

"I agree." Dana said

Meanwhile back in the city The Original Red Ranger kicked down the Titanium Ranger.

"You will lose." The Titanium Ranger said

"Actually you will if you keep working for Diabolico." The Original Red Ranger said

"Enough." The Titanium Ranger said

"No it's not enough you don't get it. You've been lied too." Diabolico isn't telling you the full story." The Original Red Ranger said

"He told me enough." The Titanium Ranger said

"Do you truly believe your father would let you die?" The Original Red Ranger asked

"Yes." The Titanium Ranger said

"Is that Diabolico influence talking or is that your heart?" The Original Red Ranger asked but he already knew the answer.

"I don't know." The Titanium Ranger said

"You have to remember what happened that day." The Original Red Ranger said

"I don't want to remember." The Titanium Ranger said

"You don't want to remember or is it that you don't remember what truly happened that night." The Original Red Ranger said

"Stop messing with my head." The Titanium Ranger said

"I'm not messing with your head I'm just asking you if you truly believe your father would let you die Ryan." The Original Red Ranger said

"I don't know I don't remember what happened that night. I remember falling but that's it." Ryan said

"You know as well as I do Ryan that your father loved you too much to let you die." The Original Red Ranger said

"Stop messing with my head after I defeat you my father will be the next one to go down." Ryan said

"If that's what you truly believe then come at me." The Original Red Ranger said

Ryan charged at the Original Red Ranger. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase. Dana looked at her father.

"Why did the Original Red Ranger call the Titanium Ranger Ryan?" Dana asked

"Because he is Ryan." Captain Mitchell asked

"But Ryan died." Dana said

"No he didn't. I made a deal with Diabolico to save my son from falling and on the day of his twentieth birthday he would return." Captain Mitchell said

"But that's today." Dana said

"Exactly." Captain Mitchell said

"Don't worry sir once the V Lancers are on line we'll head out and try and talk some sense into your son." Carter said

"I hope so." Captain Mitchell said

Meanwhile back in the City the Original Red and the Titanium Ranger were still fighting the Titanium Ranger was sent flying by the blast of the Power Axe Cannon.

"You won't win Ryan." The Original Red Ranger said

"I'll defeat you if it's the last thing I do." Ryan said

"Like to see you try." The Original Red Ranger said

Ryan charged at the Original Red Ranger again and the two clashed Axes and then the Original Red Ranger shone brightly and transformed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger and the axe transformed into the Storm Axe.

"What the?" Ryan asked

"What didn't you know the Original Red, White Tiger Ranger, Blue Wolf Ranger, Gold Ranger, Black Storm Turbo Ranger and Golden Cougar Ranger are all one in the same. " The Black Storm Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the Rangers were shocked at what they heard.

"So the Strongest Ranger has been five different colors." Joel said

"Looks like it." Dana said

"Awesome." Carter said

Just then Ms. Fairweather walked in.

"The V Lancers are ready." Ms. Fairweather said

"Good now get going." Captain Mitchell said

The five Rangers left. Back in the city the Black Storm Turbo Ranger and the Titanium Ranger were still fighting when the Lightspeed Rangers now morphed returned with there V Lancers.

"So the Lightspeed Rangers finally decided to show up." Ryan said

"Ryan we don't want to fight you." Dana said

"Shut up. You were saved by dad I wasn't." Ryan said

"He loved you back then and he still loves you now." Kelsey said

"Yeah right." Ryan said

"There not lying Ryan." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Shut up all of you." Ryan said

"Spectra blast fire." Carter said

The five Rangers then fired lasers into the air creating a ball of energy then pointed the lasers at the Titanium Ranger sending the ball at the Titanium Ranger sending him flying. The Titanium Ranger stood up.

"Nice try." The Titanium Ranger said

"No way." Dana said

"Rangers head back." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Why?" Dana asked

"Just go." The Black Storm Ranger said

The five Rangers left. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase.

"Please help my son." Captain Mitchell thought.

Meanwhile back in the city The Black Storm Ranger and the Titanium Ranger both stood at opposite ends.

"Why did you send them away?" Ryan asked

"Because they know the truth about you and would get hurt by you since you're so full of anger and revenge." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Trust me Black Storm Ranger I'm only getting warmed up." Ryan said

"That makes two of us." The Black Storm Ranger said

The two charged at each other and there axes made contact. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase. The Rangers now un-morphed showed up.

"I don't get it why did he want us back here?" Dana asked

"Because you wouldn't have fought Ryan at your full strength." Captain Mitchell said

"He's right we'd be too worried about hurting him." Kelsey said

"Exactly." Captain Mitchell said

"So all we can do is sit back and hope that the Black Storm Ranger can get through to him." Carter said

"Looks like it." Chad said

"I hope he can we could use an ally like Ryan on our side." Joel said

The others nodded and watched the screen. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace Diabolico, Vypra and Loki were all watching the fight.

"This is impossible that Black Ranger is getting the best of our Titanium Ranger." Loki said

"It's not impossible for the fact he's a veteran Ranger so he knows what he's doing." Diabolico said

"Something seems familiar about him." Vypra said

"It should he's the same Ranger who defeated the Cyborgs and saved the Blue Ranger." Loki said

"No something else but I can't put my finger on it." Vypra said

"Enough." Diabolico said

The two nodded. Meanwhile back in the city The Black Storm Ranger sent Ryan flying and then caught Ryan's foot with the chain and sent the Titanium Ranger to the ground and then spun jumped out of the way when Ryan fired a laser at him. Then the Black Storm Ranger fired a ball of energy at Ryan from the Storm Axe Blaster Mode and sent the Titanium Ranger flying into a wall.

"Ryan, listen to me." The Black Storm Ranger said

"No you're filling my head with lies." Ryan said

"If defeating you will get you to listen to me then so be it." The Black Storm Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the Rangers watched at the Titanium Ranger stood up and leant against the wall of the building.

"Man the Black Storm Ranger is really letting him have it." Carter said

"I agree I just hope this works." Captain Mitchell said

Meanwhile back in the city the Black Storm Ranger walked up to Ryan. Ryan looked at the Black Storm Ranger.

"Don't think this is over I will defeat you." Ryan said

"Get in line over seven years worth of evil villains want to see me dead." The Black Storm Ranger said

"I'll be back Black Storm Ranger." Ryan said as he got teleported away.

"And I'll be waiting." The Black Storm Ranger said as he teleported away.

Back in the Aquabase the Rangers and Captain Mitchell all looked on.

"This is not good." Carter said

"Yeah until Ryan realizes that he's being lied too he'll never join our side." Kelsey said

"We just have to hope that the Original Red ranger in what ever form he's in can save Ryan." Dana said

"I agree." Joel said

"Come on we need rest." Chad said

The other Rangers nodded and the five left. Captain Mitchell walked into his office and pulled out a picture of him, Dana and Ryan.

"I hope you save my son I really miss him." Captain Mitchell said

End of from Deep in the Shadows.

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	12. Truth Discovered

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I am really sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter I'll try and get more up.

**Truth Discovered**

Inside the Aquabase Dana was in the cafeteria when Carter walked in and sat down next to her.

"You ok?" Carter asked

"Yeah I just can't believe my brother is actually alive after all this time." Dana said

"I know it's hard to believe. But I'm sure that the Original Red Ranger is doing all he can to make sure Ryan is on our side." Carter said

"I just wish I could help." Dana said

"The best we can do is leave this to him after all he knows what he's doing and I have a feeling he's getting through to Ryan." Carter said as he rubbed her back

"But why did Dad have to lie that my brother was dead?" Dana asked

"Mostly to protect you and to protect himself from the aspect that he made a deal with Diabolico to save Ryan." Carter said

"He could have told me." Dana said

"No he did the right thing I don't think you should have had false hope that your brother would return just incase he really did die because of Diabolico I know it hurts Dana but your father did what was best for you." Carter said

"Thanks." Dana said

"Hey I'm always here if you need someone to talk too." Carter said

"I know." Dana said

Carter pulled Dana into a hug and she just cried onto his shirt. The other three Rangers were standing outside the cafeteria

"She needs this." Kelsey said

"Yeah after finding out her Brother is alive I'm surprised at how long she kept her anger and sadness in." Chad said

"All we can do is help when needed but the healing is going to take time." Joel said

Kelsey and Chad looked at Joel and then at each other.

"What I can say some meaningful things." Joel said

"It's nothing Joel just took us by surprise that's all." Chad said

"They look so cute together." Kelsey said

The other two Rangers nodded. Back in the Cafeteria Dana broke the hug.

"Thank you." Dana said

"Hey I'm here for you don't forget that so are Joel, Chad, Kelsey, Ms. Fairweather and your father. I know it hurts that he lied but remember it was to protect you from having your heart hurt if your brother never did come back." Carter said as he wiped the tears off her face with his thumb.

"I know and thanks again." Dana said

"No problem." Carter said

Just then the other three Rangers walked in.

"He's right Dana we're here for you and we'll help out in anyway we can to get your brother back here." Kelsey said

Chad and Joel both nodded there agreement. Dana smiled and hugged Kelsey. Joel walked up to Carter.

"Nice thing you said to her." Joel said

"I just don't like seeing her cry is that so wrong?" Carter asked

"No it's not. But how did you know what to say?" Joel asked

"Personal experience." Carter said

Joel nodded. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace. Ryan was with the demons.

"I'm impressed of how long you managed to last against the Original Red Ranger." Diabolico said

"Thank you." Ryan said

"But what he tells you are lies." Diabolico said

"I know Master which is why I'm going back to the city and offering a challenge." Ryan said

"Good if you defeat him the other Rangers will fall". Diabolico said

"Yes Diabolico." Ryan said as he walked off.

"Make sure you send Liztwin after him I have a feeling he believes the Original Red Ranger and he must be taken out." Diabolico said

"Yes Diabolico." Jinxer said

Meanwhile back inside the Aquabase Dana was in her room with Kelsey.

"You ok?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just wish that I could help." Dana said

"I know but Ryan holds so much anger against you and your father it's not going to make a difference." Kelsey said

"She's right Dana." A voice said

The two Rangers looked and saw Captain Mitchell standing there. Kelsey stood up and left knowing that the two needed time alone. Captain Mitchell walked in and the door closed.

"Dana I'm sorry I should have told you about Ryan." Captain Mitchell said

"No Dad you have nothing to be sorry about you were doing what you had to do to protect me from my own pain if Ryan wasn't alive it was better just to say he was dead." Dana said

"I know but I just couldn't save him on my own." Captain Mitchell said

"I know dad but if you tried you would have killed all of us." Dana said

Captain Mitchell walked to his daughter as she stood up and hugged her.

"I love you no matter what." Captain Mitchell said

"I love you too Dad." Dana said

"I just hope that the Original Red Ranger cane save Ryan." Captain Mitchell said

"I hope so too." Dana said

Just then the alarms went off and the two broke apart and left Dana's room and headed to mission control. In Mission control the two ran in to see the other Rangers already there.

"What's going on?" Captain Mitchell asked

"The Titanium Ranger has shown up and so has the Black Storm Turbo Ranger." Carter said

"I hope you can do this." Captain Mitchell said

"We have to believe he can." Dana said

"I know I just want my son back." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers looked on and went back to looking at the screen. Meanwhile in the city Ryan walked up to the Black Storm Turbo Ranger.

"So you showed up." Ryan said

"I had too after the nice entrance you pulled I'd figure why not show up after all it was to get my attention." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Got that right and now I'm going to crush you." Ryan said

"Heard that before and I'm still standing." The Black Storm Ranger said

"You won't be for long." Ryan said

"Ryan listen to me this isn't who you are can't you see that Diabolico is filing you with lies he doesn't care what happens to you as long as the Rangers are destroyed." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Enough I've had it with your lies." Ryan said

"I'm not lying Ryan do you honestly believe that Diabolico will let you live after you defeat the Rangers. Your usefulness will have ended." The Black Storm Ranger said

"…You're lying." Ryan said hesitantly

"Then why did you hesitate to answer Ryan?" The Black Storm Ranger asked

Ryan looked at the Black Storm Ranger and then lowered his head.

"Have I really been lied too? No my father let me die that day." Ryan thought as he pulled out the Titanium Laser.

Ryan then fired as laser at the Black Storm Ranger but the Black Storm Ranger deflected the blast back at Ryan and sent him into the wall.

"You don't get it your tactics won't work against me. You have to stop this madness Ryan." The Black Storm Ranger said

"No I will not believe you." Ryan said

"Believe what you want Ryan but can you honestly tell me that you truly believe that your father would let you die?" The Black Storm Ranger asked

"Stop asking me that." Ryan said

"Because you know it's true he would never let you die." The Black Storm Ranger said

"You're lying." Ryan said angrily

Ryan stood up and charged at the Black Storm Ranger but the Black Storm Ranger blocked the attack and kicked Ryan to the ground.

"Look at the mighty Titanium Ranger and to believe he once wanted to be a Fireman like his father. From what I've seen you're a disgrace to the demons and to your own family Ryan." The Black Storm Ranger said

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked as he stood up

"You disgrace the demons by not being able to defeat me. And you disgrace your own family by not believing that your father cared so much that he actually made a deal with Diabolico to save you from death." The Black Storm Ranger said

Ryan went down onto his knees and looked at the Black Storm Ranger. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase.

"He got him." Captain Mitchell said

"I hope so." Dana said

"We'll just have to wait and see." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the city The Black Storm Ranger walked up and then sensed something and pulled out his blaster and put it into his Storm Axe to create the Storm Axe Blaster Mode. He then pulled out the Black Turbo Navigator and combined it with the Storm Axe Blaster Mode to create the Storm Axe Navigation Blaster. Just then he grabbed Ryan and jumped out of the way of an energy ball just then Liztwin showed up.

"What the?" Ryan asked

"You have failed Diabolico so I'm here to destroy both of you." Liztwin said

"So he has lied to me." Ryan said

The Black Storm Ranger fired an energy blast at Liztwin destroying him. Ryan then powered down and looked at the Black Storm Ranger.

"I want to know the truth about what happened that day." Ryan said

"Come on." The Black Storm Ranger said

The two left. A bit later on the road the two ran up to the same cliff that the accident happened.

"It was here that Diabolico said my father left me to die." Ryan said

"That's not true." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Then what happened that day?" Ryan asked

The Black Storm Ranger clicked his fingers and then the whole scene changed to seeing Captain Mitchell with a younger Ryan and Dana in the backseat of the car. Then a truck causing the car to go over the edge and then seeing Dana in Captain Mitchell's arm while he hang onto the branch with the other and Ryan was hanging onto his boot. Then the vision stopped.

"He had Dana in his arms if he tried to save me." Ryan said

"All of you would have died." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Please continue." Ryan said

The Black Storm Ranger clicked his fingers and the scene started up again. Just then the spirit of Diabolico showed up and offered Captain Mitchell help. But he refused until his shoe that Ryan was hanging onto came off his foot then he yelled for someone to save his son. Diabolico saved Ryan and floated up to Captain Mitchell and told him that he won't see his son again until his twentieth birthday. Diabolico then left and the scenery changed back to normal.

"So that's what happened that day." Ryan said

"Correct." The Black Storm Ranger said

Ryan looked at his morpher and then took it off and threw it at the Black Storm Ranger who caught it.

"Thank you for showing me the truth but now I need to figure out who I truly am and first I'm going to make sure the demons know that I'm leaving." Ryan said

The Black Storm Ranger nodded and Ryan walked off. The Black Storm Ranger looked on and then teleported away. Later back in the Skull Palace.

"I've had enough of your lies Diabolico." Ryan said

"How dare you betray me?" Diabolico asked

"Oh that's rich especially after you sent Liztwin to destroy me." Ryan said

"Ryan I'll make sure you regret this." Diabolico said

"The only thing I regret now is the fact I believed you for so long." Ryan said as he walked off.

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Captain Mitchell walked into his office and he saw the Black Storm Turbo Ranger standing there.

"Thank you." Captain Mitchell said

"Here." The Black Storm Ranger said as he handed the Titanium Morpher to Captain Mitchell.

"Now what how do we get Ryan onto our side?" Captain Mitchell asked

"It won't be easy but I know someone who can help. But I need you to talk to your son I know he'll show up here." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Of course." Captain Mitchell said

"I better go after talking to your son I think it's time I spent some time with my son." The Black Storm Ranger said

"Thanks again." Captain Mitchell said

The Black Storm Ranger nodded and teleported off. Captain Mitchell walked up to his desk and pulled out a small box and placed the Titanium Morpher in it.

Ryan I'm glad your back. Captain Mitchell thought.

End of Truth Discovered.

**Note: **Please review and tell me what you think and no flames.


	13. Ryan's Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Ryan's Destiny**

In the Power Centre Jason was leaning against the console just then the room was bathed in a green light then a green beam appeared and revealed itself to be the Original Green Ranger. The Green Ranger powered down.

"Thanks for meeting me Tommy." Jason said

"No prob. What's up?" Tommy asked

"It's Ryan the Titanium Ranger I need you to talk to him." Jason said

"Why me?" Tommy asked

"He's confused about what he should do after the fact he worked for Diabolico and he thinks leaving might be the best choice." Jason said

"But he can't run forever sooner or later the demons will catch up to him." Tommy said

"Exactly you know that better then anyone." Jason said

"Ok I'll go but I'm still not sure why you don't do it." Tommy said

"I was never fully evil remember I was able to break out of Maligore's control easily. But you've been the evil Ranger you know what it's like." Jason said

"True. Ok I'll do it besides it'll be nice to talk to someone about this." Tommy said

"It was either you or Karone but since you have more experience in the field you'd have a better shot at talking to Ryan." Jason said

"True." Tommy said

"Good luck bro." Jason said

Tommy nodded and teleported out on a Green beam of light. Jason looked at the Viewing Globe.

"I know you can do this Tommy. The Lightspeed Rangers need Ryan to help them defeat Diabolico and Queen Bansheera." Jason thought.

Jason then left the Power Centre. Meanwhile inside the Aquabase in the lab area the alarm went off and then the lift activated and Ms. Fairweather walked out and saw Ryan standing there. Just then guards appeared.

"It's ok." Ms. Fairweather said

The guards moved out of the way and Ryan walked off. Ryan walked down the hallway and then his father walked out of his office.

"Ryan." Captain Mitchell said

Captain Mitchell moved out of the way and Ryan walked in and then Captain Mitchell walked in behind him.

"What's going on?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I'm leaving Mariner Bay." Ryan said

"Why?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I need to find out who I am dad and maybe talking to the people who know about the darkness in Angel Grove might help." Ryan said

"Ryan I'm not going to tell you to stay it's your choice but I would like to get to know my son again and I'm sure Dana would like to get to know her brother again." Captain Mitchell said

I know but I'm not ready to deal with it. Ryan said

Captain Mitchell walked up to his desk and opened the draw and pulled out the box containing the Titanium Morpher. Then he walked up to Ryan.

"When you know who you are and what you want to do. I want you to open this." Captain Mitchell said as he handed Ryan the box.

Ryan took the box and nodded then he left. As he walked along Dana showed up.

"Ryan." Dana said

Ryan stepped into the lift and the doors closed before Dana could get to him. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace Queen Bansheera's spirit showed up.

"You have failed again Diabolico." Queen Bansheera said

"I'm sorry my queen but the Original Red Ranger of earth keeps helping the Lightspeed Rangers." Diabolico said

"Enough I've heard enough you have one chance left if you fail to destroy the Rangers then I'll hand your star power over to Impus." Bansheera said

"Yes my queen." Diabolico said

Bansheera then disappeared and Diabolico looked at Impus. Just as Vypra, Loki and Jinxer all showed up.

"What's the plan this time?" Vypra asked

"We need to make sure the Rangers can be defeated but I'm worried that the Original Red might show up." Diabolico said

"If only we could see what he truly looked like then maybe we have a chance." Vypra said

"True. But for now I need to call on my last three monsters." Diabolico said

Just then Diabolico made a box of cards appear.

"But Diabolico those are all the monsters you have left." Jinxer said

"Yes with my three most powerful monsters the rangers won't stand a chance." Diabolico said

"But weren't those three destroyed by Wolf Heart?" Loki asked

"Yes they were but he's not alive to stop them this time." Diabolico said

"I remember him he was the son of Zordon and was a pain in the neck he even gave us a run for our money and helped that sorcerer seal us away." Vypra said

"Anyway now my three monsters come forth." Diabolico said as the cards flew into the portal.

Just then Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon showed up.

"Diabolico you have requested us." Demonite said

"Yes I need you three to destroy the Power Rangers." Diabolico said

"And the city." Loki said

"As you wish Diabolico." Thunderon said

The three then left. Diabolico looked on. Later in the park the three demons or fallen angels (I have no idea which)

"Such beautiful feather such destruction." Demonite said

The three then sent feathers floating into the city. Meanwhile in the park Ryan was walking along.

"Trying to figure out where you're going huh?" A voice asked

Ryan turned and saw a lean yet muscular man with short spiky hair wearing a Green shirt, Green pants and Green/Black Sneakers.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked

"Tommy Oliver. The Original Green Ranger." Tommy said

"Why did you just broadcast that?" Ryan asked

"What they couldn't hear what I say all they heard was my name that's it." Tommy said

"But how?" Ryan asked

"You see the Original Red Ranger made it so that our communicators create a barrier around us so when we talk about Ranger stuff no one can hear it." Tommy said

"Oh so why are you here?" Ryan asked

"To talk to you. But I need something to eat and I'm sure you could too." Tommy said

"I really need to get to the bus station." Ryan said

"Come on just a drink and a chat." Tommy said

"Fine." Ryan said

The two walked off. Later at a local Café Tommy and Ryan were sitting at a table.

"So why are you so determined to leave?" Tommy asked

"I caused so much damage I can't stay here." Ryan said

"I know how you feel. I was evil once myself." Tommy said

"What?" Ryan asked

"Well actually twice but that's beside the point. The point is that was once evil and it made me sick knowing that caused my friends pain." Tommy said

"Yeah it makes me sick but I also feel awful about being fueled with revenge." Ryan said

"Revenge is an awful thing to be fueled by. Because the flames don't' die out they stay lit and every time you see someone that reminds you of that person you attack them for no reason until you finally kill yourself or end up dead." Tommy said

"So you were evil?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I worked for a woman named Rita Repulsa she turned me into her Evil Green Ranger. Trust me I still have nightmares about it. In fact I was scared of my powers until my friend the Original Red Ranger told me that Rita didn't choose me to be the Green Ranger the Powers did." Tommy said

"You mean the Titanium Powers chose me?" Ryan asked

"Yes that's what I mean." Tommy said

"I want to help the Rangers but I'm not sure if I can." Ryan said

"I know how you feel Ryan I felt that way too. But you don't have to go through this alone and running away isn't going to stop the demons whether it be Diabolico or the demons in your mind sooner or later you'll have to face them." Tommy said

Ryan just looked at Tommy. Meanwhile inside the Aquabase the alarm went off. The Rangers ran into the Mission Control.

"What's going on?" Carter asked

"We have trouble times three." Captain Mitchell said

"Three?" Chad asked

"Let's take them down." Carter said

The Rangers then took off. A bit later in the city the Rangers now morphed showed up.

"Ah Rangers perfect timing." Demonite said

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I'm Demonite." Demonite said

"I'm Falkar." Falkar said

"And I'm Thunderon." Thunderon said

"You guys are going down." Joel said

"I'd like to see that Rangers." Falkar said

Chad and Carter started fighting Falkar. Kelsey and Dana started fighting Thunderon. While Joel went against Demonite. But the Rangers were overpowered by the demons strength.

"What are we going to do?" Kelsey asked

"Not much you can do Rangers cause once at sunset the city is going down." Demonite said

"What happens at Sunset?" Carter asked

"Simple we've scattered feathers all over the city. There harmless in the day time but at nightfall well that's a different story." Demonite said

"What do you mean?" Joel asked

"How about a little demonstration?" Falkar asked

"Sure." Demonite said

Demonite made a feather appear and threw it at the Rangers and then made a dark dome appear around the Rangers and then the feather exploded causing the Rangers to fly backwards.

"Told you the city is as good as down." Demonite said

"How do we stop them?" Chad asked

"You must defeat us." Falkar said

"Then we'll take you down." Carter said

"Easier said then done Rangers." Demonite said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Captain Mitchell was watching the fight.

"Put out a city wide alert we must collect all of those feathers." Captain Mitchell said

Everyone got to work putting out a city wide alert. Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers were having a hard time with the demons. When a red blur appeared and struck down all three demons and landed revealing the Original Red Ranger.

"Well if it isn't Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon I never thought I'd see you freaks." The Original Red said

"Who are you?" Demonite asked

"Someone who knows about the feathers and the fact that you three are about to meet your maker." The Original Red said

"Ha what makes you think you can defeat us?" Demonite asked

"Simple. I've been against things over ten thousand years old. Five Thousand year old spirits are nothing." The Original Red said

"Don't underestimate us." Demonite said

"No intention of underestimating you." The Original Red said

Meanwhile in the park the lightspeed crews along with the firefighters and police officers collected the feathers. Meanwhile back at the Café Tommy and Ryan were still talking.

"I can't believe you did all that." Ryan said

"Trust me being a puppet is no fun." Tommy said

"I trust you on that. But I still don't know." Ryan said

"Come on I want to show you something." Tommy said as he stood up.

"What about the bill?" Ryan asked

"Already paid for." Tommy said

"Huh?" Ryan asked

Tommy pointed to the woman at the counter paying for the food.

"My wife Hayley." Tommy said

"Ah." Ryan said

The two then walked off. Meanwhile back in the city the Original Red Ranger was fighting the three demons while the other five Rangers watched.

"What can we do?" Dana asked

"Go collect those feathers I'll handle the gruesome threesome." The Original Red Ranger said

The five nodded and ran off. The Original Red Ranger kicked down Thunderon flipped over Falkar and slammed his foot into the side of Demonite's head sending him into a wall.

"Come on I thought you three were Diabolico's strongest warriors." The Original Red Ranger said

"We are and we'll prove it." Falkar said

"Good." The Original Red Ranger said

Meanwhile in the park the Lightspeed Rangers were helping collect the feathers.

"That should be all of them we'll keep checking." The Police officer said

"Thanks we better get back to fighting those demons." Carter said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The five Rangers ran off to find the Original Red and the demons. Meanwhile back in the city Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon all stood up while the Original Red Ranger stood there with his arms folded.

"How can a human be so strong?" Falkar asked

"I have no idea." Thunderon said

"We have to do something or we'll be destroyed." Demonite said

"Oh I'm not here to destroy you that's not my job anymore." The Original Red Ranger said

"What?" The three demons asked

"I know how you fight now and I know how to defeat you but it's going to take a lot of skill to do it." The Original Red Ranger said

The three demons growled and charged at the Original Red Ranger. Meanwhile on the road Ryan and Tommy were walking along.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Ryan asked

"Look." Tommy said

Ryan looked and saw a family walk along the little girl had a feather in her back pack.

"So?" Ryan asked

"That feather will explode as soon as the sunsets." Tommy said

"No." Ryan said

"What are you going to do Ryan?" Tommy asked

Ryan handed his bag to Tommy and ran up to the family. Tommy smiled. Meanwhile back in the city The Original Red Ranger sent out red energy blade waves at the three demons and sent them into a building just as the Lightspeed Rangers showed up.

"All the feathers have been accounted for." Dana said

"Except for one but Ryan's taking care of it." The Original Red Ranger said

"Looks like you've toyed with them enough." Carter said

The Original Red Ranger laughed and nodded. The three demons stood up and growled

"So you think we're a joke?" Demonite asked

"You'll pay for insulting us." Falkar said

"Get ready to go down." Thunderon said

The three fired beams at the Rangers but the Original Red Ranger deflected the beams with his Power Sword and playing the Dragon Dagger which caused his Dragon shield to glow and reflect the attacks.

"You haven't won yet." Demonite said

Meanwhile back on the road Ryan caught up to the family and grabbed the feather and threw it.

"Get down." Ryan said

The family got down and the feather exploded. Ryan then helped the family up.

"Thank you." The mother said

"You saved us." The little girl said

"You're my hero." The little boy said

"Come on kids lets go home." The mother said

The family walked off and the kids waved to Ryan. Just then Tommy walked up to Ryan and handed him the box.

"I think it's time." Tommy said

Ryan opened the box and pulled out the Titanium Morpher.

"Want to rumble?" Ryan asked

"You bet." Tommy said

The two ran off and Tommy morphed into the Original Green Ranger. Meanwhile back in the city Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon all looked on as the Original Red Ranger stood there. Then the Original Red Ranger spread his arms out just then the Original Green Ranger and Ryan both jumped off his arms and kicked Falkar, Thunderon and Demonite down to the ground.

"About time you two showed up this party was getting boring." The Original Red Ranger said

"Sorry." The Original Green Ranger said

"Well Ryan ready to join the party?" The Original Red Ranger asked

"You bet." Ryan said

"Well if it isn't the traitor." Falkar said

"What kind of game are you playing?" Demonite asked

"This is no game." Ryan said as he held up his left arm that held the Titanium Morpher on it.

"Go for it." The Original Green Ranger said

"Titanium Power." Ryan called out.

Ryan then morphed into the Titanium Ranger. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Captain Mitchell watched the screen.

"Yes." Captain Mitchell said

Meanwhile back in the city Ryan and the two original Rangers looked at the three demons.

"Well who do you want?" The original Red Ranger asked

"I'll take beak head." Ryan said

"Fine hunchback is mine." The Original Green said

"Well I get sword boy." The Original Red said

The three Rangers then dashed and kicked there respective enemy to the ground. The Original Red kicked Demonite into the wall. While the Original Green kicked Thunderon into Demonite.

"I remember doing that once." The Original Red said

"Wasn't it with Gasket and Archerina?" The Original Green asked

"Yeah it was." The Original Red said as the two Rangers laughed.

Ryan blocked Falkar's attack and grabbed the staff and kicked Falkar to the floor and then threw the staff down.

"Ready for round two?" Ryan asked

"You may have stopped our feathers but we'll be back." Demonite said

"Don't think this is over Original Red Ranger we'll get you for humiliating us." Falkar said

"Um I hate to tell you but Ryan did the same thing." The Original Red Ranger said

The three demons growled and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase.

"Thank you Original Red and Original Green." Captain Mitchell said

"Captain there was no damage in the city some how the feathers were stopped." Ms. Fairweather said

Captain Mitchell just nodded and looked at the screen. Meanwhile back in the city Ryan powered down and so did the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Ryan." Dana said

Dana ran up and hugged her brother.

"I'm so glad your back." Dana said

"I am too and I promise I won't leave again." Ryan said

"You better keep that promise." Dana said

"Yeah she really hurts." Joel said

"Ryan." The Original Red said

Ryan turned and noticed the Original Red holding out the communicator that Tommy was wearing and a disk. Ryan took the communicator and put it in his pocket while he took the disk.

"If you need to talk that communicator will allow you to talk to us." The Original Green said

"What about the disk?" Kelsey asked

"That disk will tell you who we actually are but only you Rangers are allowed to see it." The Original Red said

The Rangers nodded and the two veteran Rangers teleported off. Later back in the Aquabase the Lightspeed Rangers handed Ryan a new Lightspeed Jacket.

"Now your one of us." Dana said

"Welcome to the team." Carter said

"Thanks." Ryan said

"What changed your mind?" Chad asked

"Believe it or not but the Original Green went through the same thing he was evil before becoming good." Ryan said

"Wow." Joel said

"Man Ryan is hot." Kelsey thought

"The yellow Ranger is seriously cute." Ryan thought.

"I'm glad to have you here." Captain Mitchell said breaking Ryan and Kelsey out of there thoughts

"Same here dad." Ryan said

Later Carter, Joel and Ryan walked along and then Ryan went into his room as Joel and Carter walked off. Ryan went to sleep. Inside Ryan's dream. Ryan was in the skull palace and then he saw Diabolico, Vypra, Loki and Jinxer.

"You have betrayed me and for that you must pay the price." Diabolico said

Just then Ryan got zapped and was forced to turn around and then he was zapped that his shirt was burnt off and then Diabolico zapped Ryan's back and gave him a cobra tattoo.

"A Tattoo?" Ryan asked

"Now every time you morph the Cobra will move up your body closer and closer until it reaches your neck and destroys you." Diabolico said

"No." Ryan said

Back in the Aquabase Ryan woke up he then got out of bed and went to the wardrobe and opened it and then pulled his shirt top up and saw the Cobra tattoo. Ryan then looked at the clock.

"I'll contact the Original Red Ranger in the morning." Ryan thought.

Ryan took one last look at the Cobra tattoo.

"I hope he knows how to get rid of this." Ryan thought.

End of Ryan's Destiny.


	14. Curse of the Cobra

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I am very sorry to everyone who likes this story I've just been very busy. So instead of one chapter you get two both involve the story of the Cobra I'll try and get more up. I promise. Anyway I hope you like the story.

**Curse of the Cobra**

Inside the Skull Palace Diabolico was pacing around. He then looked at Impus and growled.

"No way you've having my star power you little brat." Diabolico said

Just then Vypra, Loki and Jinxer walked into the room.

"So what's the plan this time Diabolico?" Vypra asked

"Let me make a monster." Loki said

"Silence we don't need a new monster Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon still not have fulfilled there quest." Diabolico said

Just then Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon all walked into the room.

"We are sorry Diabolico but the Original Red Ranger, Original Green Ranger and the Titanium Ranger were all too strong for us." Demonite said

"Yes with older Rangers guiding them it's only a matter of time until they become strong enough to defeat us." Diabolico said

"What shall we do?" Falkar asked

"Go and destroy the Rangers and if needed use this." Diabolico said handing Demonite a mirror card.

"Excellent card." Jinxer said

"Yes Diabolico we won't fail you." Demonite said

The three demons all walked off. Meanwhile inside the Aquabase Captain Mitchell was showing Ryan around.

"This is where all the Lightspeed equipment is made." Captain Mitchell said

"Who created all this?" Ryan asked

"Ms. Fairweather and her team created all this." Captain Mitchell said

"Wow." Ryan said

The two kept walking until they got to Ryan's room.

"Carter will come by later and take you to the training facility." Captain Mitchell said

"There's a lot to being a Ranger." Ryan said

"True but you already have the skills needed." Captain Mitchell said

"Thanks." Ryan said

Captain Mitchell walked off and Ryan walked into his room. Just then the room got bathed in a Red glow and then a Red beam of light teleported in when the light disappeared it revealed a Muscular man with short dark brown hair wearing a Black Sleeveless Top, Red Jeans and Black Sneakers.

"Jason?" Ryan asked

"Yeah it's me. So what's up?" Jason asked

"Well it's about this." Ryan said

Ryan undid his shirt and revealed the Cobra tattoo on his back.

"Curse of the Cobra." Jason said

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" Ryan asked

"There is but you'll have to be the one to face it." Jason said

"Oh." Ryan said

"Look I know you want my help but I can't I'm already in trouble with my grandfather for helping this team out when I should have let it fail." Jason said

"Does your grandfather really hate this team?" Ryan asked

"Not quite he just doesn't like the fact that the Rangers revealed there identity to everyone." Jason said

"Nice." Ryan said

Meanwhile in the city Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon showed up.

"Let's get the Rangers attention." Demonite said

"I agree." Falkar said

The three started blasting things. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Carter walked up to Ryan's room and saw Ryan with a man he recognized.

"I can't believe it Jason's here." Carter thought

"You can come in Carter." Jason said

The door opened and Carter walked in and it closed.

"It's an honor to finally meet the man behind the Ranger suit." Carter said

"Sorry I couldn't reveal it sooner but I needed the sixth Ranger of lightspeed to reveal them selves." Jason said

"True." Carter said

"Well you better get going Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon are attacking the city." Jason said

"But…" Ryan started but was interrupted by the alarm

"How did you do that?" Carter asked

"When you've been a Ranger as long as I have and have the spirit of the Wolf and Cougar combined with your human soul you start to lean a few things." Jason said before teleporting off in a Red Beam of light.

Carter and Ryan ran to the Central Control and were met up with Dana, Kelsey, Chad and Joel. In Central Command the Rangers ran in.

"There back?" Kelsey asked

"Yes now let's show them what Six Rangers can do." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." The Six said before running off.

A bit later in the park the Six Rangers drove up and then Chad, Dana, Joel and Kelsey helped some people. While Carter and Ryan went straight for the three demons.

"Well it looks like you finally showed up." Falkar said

"I guess you didn't learn the first time. Ready?" Carter asked

"Ready." The other five Rangers said

"Lightspeed Rescue." Five of the Rangers called out.

"Titanium Power." Ryan called out

The Rangers then morphed. Ryan and Carter started fighting Demonite while Kelsey and Chad started fighting Falkar while Dana and Joel started fighting Thunderon.

"Give up Rangers you can't win." Demonite said

"Oh yes we can." Ryan said

Just then the Cobra on Ryan's back started reacting and it caused him pain.

"You lose Titanium Ranger." Demonite said

Just then Carter blasted Demonite and ran over to Ryan.

"Are you ok?" Carter asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Ryan said

Just then Dana, Joel, Chad and Kelsey all ran up.

"You ok?" Dana asked

"Yeah." Ryan said

"You won't be Rangers for you see I have a little card here that will double our fun." Demonite said as he pulled out the card.

Demonite then threw the card down and a clone of Demonite appeared in the Card's place.

"Oh great two Demonites." Joel said

"One was bad enough." Kelsey said

"You Rangers have no idea how powerful we are." Demonite said

Just then a Blackish Golden blur appeared and sent the three demons and Clone flying before landing. The Blackish Golden blur revealed itself to be the Gold Ranger.

"Alright." Kelsey said

"Ryan power down and go make sure the people are ok." The Gold Ranger said

"No argument here." Ryan said

Ryan powered down and ran off. The Gold Ranger then dashed and kicked Demonite and then spun around and slammed his foot into Falkar and sending him into Thunderon.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get the real Demonite out of here." The Gold Ranger said

The Lightspeed Rangers nodded and blasted the real Demonite.

"Don't think you can run away from me Rangers." Demonite said

"Oh actually we can." Kelsey said

Demonite chased after the Rangers Thunderon went to go after them but got struck by Gold Lightning.

"Sorry but your fight is with me." The Gold Ranger said

"Fine we'll defeat you and then help Demonite." Falkar said

"Like to see you try." The Gold Ranger said

Meanwhile in the city The Five Lightspeed Rangers started fighting Demonite. But Demonite sent all five flying.

"You can't win." Demonite said

"Yes we will Demonite. V Lancers." Carter said

Just then the V Lancers appeared and the Rangers attacked Demonite. Meanwhile back in the Park. The Gold Ranger pulled out the Golden Power Staff and struck Falkar and then flipped over Thunderon and blasted the Demonite Clone sending him flying into the wall.

"How dare you?" Falkar asked

"Well try and protect your friend you know as well as I do that the mirror reflects Demonite so anything that happens to this guy also happens to Demonite." The Gold Ranger said

The two Demons charged at the Gold Ranger. Meanwhile back in the city Demonite was sent flying for some strange reason.

"What just happened?" Chad asked

"It appears that the Demonite Clone and Demonite are one and the same." Ryan said through the Communicators.

"Good so that's it we can destroy two with one shot." Carter said

"Careful guys." Ryan said

"We will." Joel said

The Five Lightspeed Rangers then started fighting Demonite again. Meanwhile back in the Park the Gold Ranger flipped over Falkar and kicked Thunderon onto the stairs while be back flip kicked Falkar into the fake Demonite.

"How dare you?" Falkar asked

"Come on you guys are supposed to be Diabolico's best Monster so far I'm unimpressed." The Gold Ranger said

"You'll pay for that remark." Thunderon said

The three demons attacked but the Gold Ranger disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The three demons all hit each other as the Gold Ranger reappeared leaning against the stone structure.

"You three really have to do better then that." The Gold Ranger said

The three demons growled as they charged at the Gold Ranger. Meanwhile back in the city the Lightspeed Rangers were still having trouble with Demonite.

"You Rangers are pathetic." Demonite said

"We have to hold on." Carter said

Just then Demonite walked towards them only to fall to the ground.

"I guess the mirror hurts you too." Carter said

"This can't be." Demonite said

"Oh it can Demonite you're going down." Carter said

The Rangers charged at Demonite and started fighting him again. Back in the park the Gold Ranger dodged Falkar's Staff then he kicked Thunderon's fist and went into a side spin and broke the Clone Demonite's sword with a kick.

"No." The Clone Demonite said

"Now let's see how the Real Demonite handles things with out his sword." The Gold Ranger said

"You'll pay for that." Falkar said

"Then come and get me." The Gold Ranger said

The Gold Ranger started fighting all three again. Ryan watched in interest and in awe as the most powerful ranger fight the demons.

"Man I wish I had popcorn." Ryan thought.

Meanwhile back in the city Demonite was about to strike Kelsey with his sword when it broke off and then Kelsey sent Demonite flying.

"No my sword." Demonite said

"Now you're going down Demonite." Carter said

"You Rangers won't win." Demonite said

"We'll see." Joel said

The Rangers then attacked Demonite. Meanwhile back in the Park the Gold Ranger blasted Falkar with the Golden Power Staff then he went into a spin kick and sent Thunderon flying into Falkar. The Gold Ranger then went back to fighting the fake Demonite.

"You haven't won Gold Ranger." The fake Demonite said

"Really I'll say that I have." The Gold Ranger said

The Gold Ranger flipped over Demonite who got blasted by both Falkar and Thunderon.

"You'll pay for that Ranger." Falkar said

"Then make me." The Gold Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the city Demonite felt the damage that the fake Demonite took and went flying.

"Looks like we don't need to destroy you the fake clone will be destroyed before you are." Carter said

"This can't be happening." Demonite said

"Oh it can you over grown freak." Chad said

"Ha you Rangers are finished." Demonite said

"No we're not but you are." Dana said

Demonite chuckled and blasted the Rangers but they dodged and then attacked Demonite with there V Lancers. Meanwhile back in the park the Gold Ranger jumped up and sent out golden crescent waves that hit Thunderon, Falkar and tehfake Demonite and sent then flying. Then the Gold Ranger appeared in front of Thunderon and blasted him.

"No Thunderon." Falkar said

"Don't worry he's just paralyzed." The Gold Ranger said

"You'll pay for that." The Fake Demonite said

"Like I said make me." The Gold Ranger said

Ryan continued to watch as the Gold Ranger froze Falkar in place like he did Thunderon.

"Two frozen and one that needs to be destroyed perfect." Ryan thought.

Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers attacked Demonite and sent him flying into a wall.

"You rangers are getting on my nerves." Demonite said

"Look whose talking." Kelsey said

The Rangers attacked Demonite again with there V Lancers this time in blaster mode and sent him flying into another wall. Meanwhile back in the park The Gold Ranger faced the fake Demonite.

"You lose." The Gold Ranger said

"What do you plan to do?" The fake Demonite asked

"Gold Assault Armor." The Gold Ranger said

Just then two blasters appeared on the Gold Ranger's arms and blasters appeared on the Gold Rangers armor.

"Fire." The Gold Ranger said

Just then all the blasters fired and destroyed the fake Demonite. Causing Falkar and Thunderon to be teleported back to the Skull Palace. Meanwhile back in the City the real Demonite fell down and blew up.

"Alright he's gone." Kelsey said

"Yeah." Carter said

"One down two to go." Joel said

"Hang on I don't think we're done." Dana said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Loki and Vypra were trying to break the spell over Falkar and Thunderon.

"Demonite it's time for you to rise up and be more powerful then before." Diabolico said

Just then a card flew out of Diabolico's hand into the portal. Back in the city the card appeared and made Demonite come back thirty stories taller.

"Oh great." Dana said

"Rescue Zords mobilize." Carter said

Just then the Rescue Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Zords then they combined the Zords together to create the Lightspeed Megazord and the Lightspeed Megazord Saber showed up

"You rangers are finished." Demonite said

Demonite went to strike the Rangers but was blasted by the Supertrain Megazord.

"But how we didn't call it?" Chad asked

"No Rangers I did." The Gold Ranger said through the communicators

"Alright." Joel said

"Thanks." Dana said

"No problem." The Gold Ranger said

The Supertrain Megazord then fired its rockets and machine gun at Demonite.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber ignite." Carter said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord created a circle of fire with the sword then slashed through it hitting Demonite and destroying him.

"Yeah one down." Carter said

"Good job Rangers." The Gold Ranger said

"Thanks to you." Kelsey said

"No Rangers thanks to teamwork." The Gold Ranger said

The Lightspeed Rangers nodded. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Falkar and Thunderon were freed from the Gold Ranger's spell.

"Who ever that Ranger is he is getting annoying." Falkar said

"I'll say." Thunderon said

"We'll destroy the Rangers and the Titanium Ranger will be the first to go." Diabolico said

Later back in the Aquabase Ryan was in his room with Jason talking about the Snake tattoo.

"So how do I get rid of it?" Ryan asked

"You have to destroy the brother cobra." Jason said

"Great." Ryan said

"Only you can Ryan." Jason said

"I know but if my father finds out." Ryan said

"He lost you once Ryan don't let him lose you again." Jason said

"Isn't there anyway we can bypass it so the Cobra doesn't know I morphed?" Ryan asked

"No." Jason said

"Dang." Ryan said

"I better go." Jason said

"Thanks anyway." Ryan said

Jason nodded and teleported off just as Captain Mitchell walked in.

"Who were you talking too?" Captain Mitchell asked

"The Original Red Ranger." Ryan said

"Good now what is this about this cobra?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Dad. I'm not going to morph all the time if the snake starts to react the Original Red Ranger or one of the other Rangers will step in and take my place." Ryan said

"Like he said Ryan I don't want to lose you again. Until we know fully how to destroy it you do not morph into the Titanium Ranger." Captain Mitchell said

Ryan nodded as Captain Mitchell walked off.

"That's it. Diabolico said every time I morph into the Titanium Ranger but he never said about someone else morphing into it. It might work." Ryan thought

End of Curse of the Cobra

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames. Again I'm sorry for the wait.


	15. Strength of the Sun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Strength of the Sun**

Inside the Skull Palace Diabolico was looking at the spirit of Queen Bansheera. Loki, Vypra and Jinxer were all standing back.

"Diabolico why have you not destroyed the Rangers?" Queen Bansheera asked

"It appears the Rangers have a powerful ally." Diabolico said

"I don't care for your excuses Diabolico get the job done now." Queen Bansheera said

"Yes my queen." Diabolico said

Queen Bansheera then disappeared. Diabolico growled and turned around. Just then Falkar and Thunderon appeared.

"How is it that the Gold Ranger was fighting three of you and yet he still had the upper hand?" Diabolico asked

"I don't know Diabolico but I can grantee that he won't win again." Falkar said

"Yeah." Thunderon said

"See that he doesn't. Destroy those rangers." Diabolico said

"Yes Diabolico." Falkar said as he and Thunderon teleported off.

"But what about the Titanium Ranger?" Loki asked

"Let the cobra take care of him." Diabolico said

Meanwhile inside the Aquabase Ryan was walking along when he heard Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather. Ryan snuck up and saw the two in Ms. Fairweather's lab. Inside the office the two walked up to the computer.

"Show him David." Ms. Fairweather said

David typed in a code and the Max Solarzord showed up.

"When will it be online?" Captain Mitchell asked

"It's ready now the only problem is Ryan." Ms. Fairweather said

"What?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I've programmed the Max Solarzord's weapons to work with the Titanium Powers." Ms. Fairweather said

"Well at the moment there is no Titanium Ranger." Captain Mitchell asked

Ms. Fairweather took the disk out of the computer and placed it into a suitcase.

"I hope your right about this." Ms. Fairweather said

The two walked off and Ryan smiled.

"With what I have planned there is going to be a Titanium Ranger just not me." Ryan thought as he walked off.

Meanwhile in the city Falkar and Thunderon showed up.

"It's time for the games to end." Falkar said

"I agree." Thunderon said

The two attacked the city. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the five Lightspeed Rangers were in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe Captain Mitchell won't let Ryan morph." Joel said

"We're going to need his help." Chad said

"I think Ryan's hot." Kelsey said not realizing she said it out loud.

"Oh my god you have a crush on my brother." Dana said

"I do not." Kelsey said as she blushed

"Yes you do." Carter said

"Ok I do have a crush on him." Kelsey said

Just then the alarm went off.

"Saved by the monster attack. Never thought I'd say that." Kelsey said

"Don't think this is over." Dana said

"Dang." Kelsey said

The Rangers ran off. The Rangers ran past Ryan's room and he opened the door and smiled.

"Now to get my plan into action." Ryan thought as he went back into his room.

Meanwhile in the mountains the Rangers drove up in the Rescue Rover.

"Finally you Rangers made it." Falkar said

"We were beginning to get board." Thunderon said

"Well it's time to take you two down." Carter said

"Let's go Rangers." Falkar said

"Ready?" Carter asked

"Ready." The other four Rangers said

"Lightspeed Rescue." The five Rangers said

The five Rangers morphed into there respective Ranger colors and started to fight Thunderon and Falkar. The five Rangers were having trouble against the two demons.

"What are we going to do?" Kelsey asked

"I've got an idea we need to split them up." Dana said

"Alright." Kelsey said

The two girls stood up.

"Hey beak head can't catch us." Kelsey said as she and Dana ran off

"Get back here." Falkar said

"Good job." Carter thought.

Carter, Joel and Chad started fighting Thunderon. Meanwhile back in the city Kelsey and Dana ran into an abandoned building.

"Now for part two of the plan." Dana said

Falkar ran into the building but didn't see the two rangers.

"Hello." Kelsey said causing Falkar to turn around.

Kelsey then blasted Falkar with the extinguisher part of the Rescue Bird. Just then Dana showed up and fired at the roof of the building causing it to fall on Falkar.

"Alright." Kelsey said

"Great teamwork." Dana said

"Come on let's help the boys." Kelsey said

The two girls ran off. Meanwhile in the mountains Carter, Chad and Joel were having trouble with Thunderon just then Kelsey showed up and blasted Thunderon with the Extinguisher part of the rescue bird.

"Thanks." Carter said

"Falkar's out of the picture." Dana said

"Now for Thunderon." Kelsey said

"V Lancers." Carter said

The Five Rangers made there V Lancers appear and then Thunderon Blasted them just as Falkar who got himself out of the rubble showed up.

"This can't be." Falkar said

The Rangers were lying on the ground as Thunderon walked up to them.

"Carter is this going to work?" Dana asked

"I hope so." Cater said

Thunderon kept singing a little sing about how he was going to give them up to Diabolico.

"A little closer." Carter said

Thunderon laughed as he got close enough to the rangers.

"Now!" Carter yelled

Just then all five Rangers blasted Thunderon with there V Lancers.

"No Thunderon." Falkar said

"Spectra Blast." Carter said

The five Rangers combined there lasers of there V Lancers and shot a ball of energy at Thunderon destroying him.

"No Thunderon." Falkar said

"This will only make him stronger." Diabolico said as he showed up.

Just then Diabolico threw a card at the remains of Thunderon.

"Grow and destroy." Diabolico said

Just then Thunderon regenerated and grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Supertrains on track." Carter said

Just then the Supertrain Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside

"Supertrain Megazord." Carter said

The Five Supertrain Zords flew off the rails and combined together to create the Supertrain Megazord.

"Time for you to go down Thunderon." Carter said

"I don't think so." Thunderon said

Meanwhile inside the Aquabase in Ryan's room Jason was in there talking to Ryan.

"You want me to what?" Jason asked

"Morph into the Titanium Ranger. Look Diabolico said that everytime I morph into the Titanium Ranger he never mentioned someone else morphing into it." Ryan said

"Ok you have a point." Jason said

"Please Jason I wouldn't ask this but the Rangers need help and my father would take away my powers if I were to help them." Ryan said

"Ok I'll do it." Jason said

"Thank you." Ryan said as he handed Jason the morpher.

Jason put the morpher on his wrist.

"Titanium Power." Jason called out.

Jason then morphed into the Titanium Ranger.

"How does it feel?" Ryan asked

"You're asking the wrong person." Jason said

"True." Ryan laughed.

Jason powered down and made a Visitors Badge appear.

"Come on let's see how the Rangers are doing." Ryan said

Jason nodded and followed Ryan. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Falkar was watching the fight as Diabolico walked up

"Excellent I'll let Thunderon do all the work and I'll take all the credit." Falkar said

"What did you say?" Diabolico asked causing Falkar to turn around

"I was just saying I wish I could help Thunderon." Falkar said

"That can be arranged." Diabolico said

"Thanks for the offer but let's see how Thunderon does." Falkar said as he turned around

"Oh but I insist." Diabolico said as he threw a card into Falkar's back

Falkar groaned in pain

"Grow and destroy." Diabolico said

Falkar then grew thirty stories tall. Thunderon moved out the way and the Rangers saw Falkar.

"Two of them again?" Carter asked

"Not good." Joel said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ryan and Jason made it to the central control.

"Captain the Supertrain Megazord doesn't have enough power to handle both monsters." Ms. Fairweather said.

"Then we'll need to come up with something else then." Captain Mitchell said

"Come on it's time for the Max Solarzord to fly." Ryan said

"Finally." Jason said

The two ran off. Inside Ms. Fairweather's lab Jason stood on the elevator as Ryan activated the Max Solarzord.

"It's on line." Ryan said

"Titanium Power." Jason said

Jason morphed into the Titanium Ranger as the lift went up and Ryan went back to central control. Above the water the bay for the Max Solarzord appeared and connected to the train bay. Back in Central Control.

"Ms. Fairweather someone has activated the Max Solarzord." A scientist said

"What that's impossible?" Ms. Fairweather asked

Inside the Max Solarzord Jason smirked inside the helmet.

"Well time for some fun." Jason thought.

"Jason." A voice said

"Yeah Kimberly?" Jason asked

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked in mock anger

"Look Kim I know I promised not to play around. But Ryan asked me to take over as the Titanium Ranger to help the Rangers with Thunderon and Falkar." Jason said

"I'm not angry Jason. I was about to say why do you have all the fun?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea. But getting targeted by monsters is not my idea of fun." Jason said

"Well I know that our little boy is proud of his daddy." Kimberly said

Jason smiled under his helmet and then got the Max Solarzord to take off down the train tracks. Back in central command. Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather both looked at the screen and saw the Titanium Ranger in the cockpit.

"Ryan what are you doing?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Nothing." A Voice said from behind them.

The two turned around and saw Ryan standing behind them.

"Hello." Ryan said

"Wait if you here then who is he?" Captain Mitchell asked

"The Original Red Ranger I asked him to take my place for this fight." Ryan said

"What about the Cobra?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Right now it's not moving so my plan worked it appears that it only moves when I morph not when someone else morphs into the Titanium Ranger." Ryan said

Captain Mitchell smiled.

"Well Original Red let's see you control my new Zord." Ms. Fairweather said

"I've controlled Dinozords, Thunderzords, Ninjazords, Shogunzords, Zeo Zords a Giant Pyramid Zord, Ten Turbo Cars and a Golden Cougar Zord this is a walk in the park." Jason said

"Good to know." Ms. Fairweather said

Meanwhile back in the mountains. The Supertrain Megazord was about to be attacked by Falkar when he was blasted along with Thunderon.

"What the?" Carter asked

"Look." Dana said

The Rangers looked and saw the Max Solarzord in its Shuttle mode.

"I must say even for earth created Zords this is amazing for human technology. I should know I've created a few things." The voice said

"Original Red?" Carter asked

"That's me. Ryan asked if I could take over for him in this battle as the Titanium Ranger." The Original Red said

"This is awesome." Joel said

"Yee hah." The Original Red Ranger said as he got the Zord to dodge the blasts.

Meanwhile back inside the Aquabase. Ryan couldn't help but chuckle.

"He's like a little kid." Captain Mitchell said

"He's board." Ryan said

"How'd you guess?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Simple he's having a blast since he knows how to control Zords on a different level to us." Ryan said

Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell looked at each other and nodded. Meanwhile back in the mountains. The Original Red Ranger got the Max Solarzord to fire another another round of lasers at the two demons.

"Alright." Carter said

"You show them." Joel said

"Man this is annoying." The Original Red Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather smiled as the Original Red Ranger not only showed off the true abilities of the Max Solarzord in shuttle mode but also showed off its power without over doing it.

"Remind me to get the Rangers to contact him the next time I need someone to test my Zords." Ms. Fairweather said

"Will do." Captain Mitchell said

"Well now let's kick things up a notch." Ms. Fairweather said

"I was thinking the same thing." The Original Red Ranger said

"Go for it." Ms. Fairweather said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Original Red Ranger got the Max Solarzord to fly off. A bit later out in space the Original Red Ranger energized the Max Solarzord with sunlight. Then he headed back down to earth. Back in the mountains and transformed the Max Solarzord into his Warrior Mode and landed it on top of the Supertrain Megazord.

"What is he doing?" Carter asked

"Rangers this is the Max Solarzord it was built for the Titanium Ranger." Ms. Fairweather said

"Anyone told you you're a show off?" Joel asked

"Your one to talk." Original Red Ranger said

"Good point." Joel said

"Original Red Ranger 1 Joel 0." Chad joked.

Meanwhile Diabolico was watching the fight and growled.

"How is it that he's holding off the Cobra?" Diabolico asked

The Max Solarzord then jumped off the Supertrain Megazord and transformed back into the Shuttle and flew off then came back and transformed and then went into a flip and then flying kicked Faklar. Then it went into a spin and side kicked Falkar and then it went into a flip again and kicked Falkar in the head.

"Hey Original Red How about a boost?" Carter asked

The Max Solarzord landed on the arm of the Supertrain Megazord and was thrown towards Falkar.

"Fire." The Original Red Ranger said

Just then the Maz Solarzord pulled out his Blaster shield and fired at Falkar hitting and destroying him. Then the Max Solarzord landed. He Original Red Ranger smirked.

"I don't think so." The Original Red Ranger said

The Original Red Ranger got the Max Solarzord to turn and then fire lasers from hit's Blaster shield that hit and destroyed Thunderon.

"Way to go." Dana said

"I'll say that was amazing." Carter said

"Great work." Joel said

"Thanks I need a nap." The Original Red Ranger said

"I'll bet." Chad said

Later in the Aquabase Ryan was in his room when Jason walked in as the Black Storm Turbo Ranger.

"Thanks again." Ryan said

"No problem." Jason said as he handed over the morpher.

Ryan put the morpher on his wrist and smiled.

"Well at least it works." Ryan said

"True. I've also found out where the curse is coming from." Jason said

"Where?" Ryan asked

"The Cobra's temple. Where Diabolico was sealed away." Jason said

"Figures." Ryan said

"I'll contact you when the time is right to go." Jason said

"Thanks again." Ryan said

"No problem." Jason said as he teleported away.

Ryan smiled and walked off. Meanwhile back in the mountains Diabolico was there holding three crystals in his hand.

"They may have destroyed all three of my monsters but they haven't seen the last of them." Diabolico said

End of Strength of the Sun.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think also no flames.


	16. The Cobra Strikes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'm really sorry for the very long delay so I'm giving you six chapters. Sorry if there not what you expected. Oh if anyone has any ideas on the remaining Chapters except for the episode where Carter repeats the day it would be helpful.

**The Cobra Strikes**

Inside the Aquabase Ryan was in the med ward getting his Cobra Tattoo checked by Ms. Fairweather.

"Well?" Ryan asked when Ms. Fairweather finished

"Sorry Ryan I've never seen anything like this. Has the Original Red Ranger found the origin "of the curse?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Not yet. I hope he does I'm getting sick of this blasted Cobra." Ryan said

Ms. Fairweather nodded and left. Meanwhile in the city Diabolico showed up holding the three crystals of his three fallen monsters.

"They may have destroyed my monsters but let's see how they handle them together." Diabolico said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the alarm went off. In the central control room Captain Mitchell looked at the screen to see Diabolico.

"Rangers go to alert status." Captain Mitchell said

In the hallway the five Rangers ran past Ryan and Ms. Fairweather on their way to the lab.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked

"Diabolico's back." Joel said before running off

"Don't even think about it. Go get some rest." Ms. Fairweather said

"Fine but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Ryan said

"I know it sucks but you have to rest." Ms. Fairweather said

Ryan nodded and went to his room. Ms. Fairweather walked off. Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers showed up morphed and then Diabolico showed up.

"Rangers!" Diabolcio said

"Diabolico don't you get it we destroyed your monsters don't make us destroy you too." Carter said

"I'd like to see you try." Diabolico said

"Fine! Rescue Blasters." Carter said

The five Rangers pulled out their Rescue Blasters and started firing at Diabolico. But then Diabolico disappeared causing the Rangers to stop.

"Where did he go?" Joel asked

"No idea." Chad said

Just then Carter noticed something.

"Look out!" Carter yelled

The Rangers looked but all five were struck by Diabolico's Staff. Just then Diabolico reappeared.

"You Rangers can't defeat me." Diabolico said

"Don't count on it." Carter said

"Yeah we will defeat you." Dana said

"Ha. You Rangers may have gotten lucky in defeating Thunderon, Demonite and Falkar but let's see you handle them all together." Diabolico said

"What?" Joel asked

Just then Diabolico threw the crystals and then all three monsters appeared and combined together.

"Oh man these clowns again." Joel said

"Not again." Kelsey said

"Meet Trika and your destruction Rangers." Diabolico said

"Got that right Rangers." Trika said

"Oh man this is not good." Joel said

"You think?" Chad asked

Just then Trika went into a spin and attacked then rangers sending them flying. Trika then landed and laughed

"Ha you Rangers will be defeated easily." Trika said

"Don't bet on it." Kelsey said

"We won't go down that easily." Dana said

"Oh trust me Rangers you barely defeated me when I was Thunderon, Demonite and Falkar but you can't defeat me now." Trika said

Just then Trika attacked again. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase in Ryan's room. Ryan was reading a book but then put it down and walked over to the console on his wall and turned it on to view the Rangers getting beaten up.

"I wish I could help you guys." Ryan said

Ryan then noticed the communicator and smiled and picked it up

"Jason do you read me?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I read you." Jason said

"The Rangers need help Diabolico has fused Thunderon, Demonite and Falkar." Ryan said

"Into Trika I'm on my way." Jason said

"Thanks." Ryan said

"Oh and Ryan I found the source of the Curse." Jason said

"Great." Ryan said

"I'll tell you in Person." Jason said

"Ok." Ryan said

Jason cut the communication. Meanwhile back in the city Trika went to attack Carter but was blocked by a Saber. Carter and the other rangers looked and saw the White Tiger Ranger standing there.

"Awesome." Joel said

"This is great." Dana said

The White Tiger Ranger then sent Trika flying and helped Carter up.

"You ok?" The White Tiger Ranger asked

"Yeah thanks." Carter said

"But not for long." Trika said

Before Trika could attack the White Tiger Ranger charged and turned into a White Energy Tiger and then struck Trika sending it flying then reappeared next to Carter and moved his Saber causing Trika to be shocked with White Lightning.

"Thanks." Joel said

"Come on he won't stay Paralyzed forever." The White Tiger Ranger said

The Rangers nodded and all six left. Trika stood up and was angry.

"How dare that White Ranger make a fool out of me?" Trika asked

Trika then walked off angrily. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Captain Mitchell walked into the lab as the Rangers now un-morphed except for the White Tiger Ranger appeared in the Rescue Rover.

"Thank you." Captain Mitchell said

"It's not over yet. Trika is still out there." The White Tiger Ranger said

"I agree." Captain Mitchell said

"Now what?" Carter asked

"Let's talk more privately." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers nodded and they all walked off. A bit later in the hallway.

"We barely beat those monsters separately." Joel said

"I don't know how we're going to defeat them with their powers combined." Carter said

Just then Ryan showed up.

"Hey you guys ok?" Ryan asked Dana causing The White Tiger Ranger to stop as well

"Yeah we're fine you need to get some rest." Dana said

Dana then walked off. Ryan then noticed the White Tiger Ranger.

"Where do I need to go?" Ryan asked

"To the Cobra's temple. There you will find a Cobra Monster defeat it and the curse will be destroyed." The White Tiger Ranger said

"On it." Ryan said

Ryan ran to a ladder and climbed it while the White Tiger Ranger walked to the meeting room. Meanwhile in the Skull Palace Diabolico was talking to Queen Bansheera.

"My queen. The Rangers are almost destroyed." Diabolico said

"They had better be Diabolico." Bansheera said

"My queen?" Diabolico asked

"If you do not destroy them Impus will have your star power. This is your last chance." Bansheera said

"Yes my queen." Diabolico said

Queen Bansheera disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Captain Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather and The White Tiger Ranger were all in the meeting room.

"With all three of those monsters combined how can we stop it?" Kelsey asked

"There has to be a way to defeat it." Chad said

"Yeah but if it wasn't thanks to the White Ranger here we'd be defeated." Joel said

"What about the Battle Boosters?" Captain Mitchell asked

"It's a possibility their nearly finished." Ms. Fairweather said

"Will they be strong enough?" Chad asked

"We don't know their only experimental." Ms. Fairweather said

"What about the program I gave you?" The White Tiger Ranger asked

"It's complete let's just hope we can pull it off." Ms. Fairweather said

"What program?" Captain Mitchell asked

"The Lightspeed Solarzord. It will combine the Max Solarzord with the Lightspeed Megazord hopefully giving you the extra boost you need to defeat Diabolico's monsters." The White Tiger Ranger said

The Rangers nodded.

"One thing I don't get though why can't we even hurt him and you can?" Joel asked

"Your powers are brand new and earth based. The Rangers before you there powers came from Eltar and Pheados. Also the original six powers are all over ten thousand years old. The Zeo Crystal is just as old and just as powerful. The Quasar Sabers of Mirinoi are five thousand years old." The White Tiger Ranger said

"So you're saying that the Battle Boosters are our only chance?" Kelsey asked

"Diabolico and his monsters are five thousand years old. It's all a matter of trial and error really." The White Tiger Ranger said

"True." Captain Mitchell said

Meanwhile back in the City Trika reappeared.

"I know how to get the Rangers out of hiding destroy the City." Trika said

Just then Trika started attacking the city. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Meeting room Dana walked in.

"Hey has anyone seen Ryan?" Dana asked

"He's supposed to be resting." Captain Mitchell said

"He's not I've looked everywhere." Dana said

"He's in the desert heading towards the Cobra Temple to get rid of the Cobra Tattoo curse." The White Tiger Ranger said calmly.

"I hope he'll be ok." Kelsey said

"Don't worry! Your secret crush will be fine in the meantime you five had best get back into the city Trika is attacking." The White Tiger Ranger said

"How did you?" Joel asked as the alarm went off

"White Ranger." Captain Mitchell said

"I'll keep an eye on Ryan. Don't worry." The White Tiger Ranger said

"Thanks." Captain Mitchell said

"No prob." The White Tiger Ranger said

"I'll try and get the Battle Boosters up and running." Ms. Fairweather said

"Ok and we'll try and hold off Trika long enough." Carter said

"Good luck." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers nodded and left. Ms. Fairweather then headed to the lab while the White Tiger Ranger teleported away. Later back in the city Trika was walking around when the Rangers showed up.

"Ah finally I was getting board." Trika said

"You won't get away with this." Kelsey said

"Oh yeah let's see you try and stop me." Trika said

"With pleasure." Joel said

"Rescue Blasters Baton Mode." Carter said

The Rangers pulled out their Rescue Blasters and put them in baton mode and started to fight Trika. But Trika was proving to be too strong for the Rangers.

"Ha you Rangers are pathetic." Trika said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase in the lab Ms. Fairweather walked up to scientist who was working on the Battle Booster system.

"Close it up we're out of time." Ms. Fairweather said

The scientist nodded and closed up the device. Ms. Fairweather then walked into her office.

"Carter, energize your Rescue Morphers." Ms. Fairweather said

Back in the city Carter and the other Rangers stood up.

"You got it. Rescue Morphers energize." Carter said

Just then the Rescue Morphers appeared on the wrist. Back in the Aquabase.

"Activate Battle Boosters." Ms. Fairweather said

Back in the City the Rangers moved their arms and the Battle Boosters appeared on their left wrist.

"Whoa." Kelsey said

"These are your Battle Boosters these will increase your physical strength as well as your weapons." Ms. Fairweather said

"Alright thanks Ms. Fairweather." Carter said

The Rangers then made their Morphers disappear.

"Ok now to see what these things can do. You guys ready?" Carter asked

"Ready." The other four Rangers said

"4. 7. 8. Activate." Carter said as he pressed the numbers on his Battle Booster.

Just then all five Rangers left hands glowed their Ranger color. Just then Trika attacked the Rangers but they dodged then Carter ran up and flipped over Trika's sword and then caught it and broke the sword. Then Carter punched Trika in the chest. Meanwhile at the Cobra's Temple Ryan ran up and then climbed down into the shaft only to see the White Tiger Ranger leaning against a post.

"Let me guess my father asked you to keep an eye on me." Ryan said

"Good guess." The White Tiger Ranger said

"Are you going to help me fight?" Ryan asked

"Nope that's your job." The White Tiger Ranger said

Ryan smiled and walked over to the Cobra Head.

"Well if you want to destroy me then here I am." Ryan said

Just then two lasers shot out of the Cobra's eyes and then the statue turned into the Cobra Monster.

"Glad the Original Black Ranger isn't here." The White Tiger Ranger said

"Why?" Ryan asked

"He's afraid of snakes." The White Tiger Ranger said

"Perfect two rangers for the price of one." The Cobra said

"Looks like you got roped into the battle." Ryan said

"Not likely." The White Tiger Ranger said

Before Ryan could answer he was attacked by the Cobra Monster. Meanwhile back in the City. Joel and Dana both punched Trika then Chad and Kelsey karate chopped him then Carter punched Trika sending Trika flying. The five Rangers then regrouped.

"These things are awesome. 5. 5. 5 activate Booster Beams." Carter said as he pressed the number five button three times

The five Rangers then fired beams at Trika causing him to fall down and blow up. Just then Diabolico showed up.

"What do you want?" Carter asked

"What I have should have done long ago destroy you myself." Diabolico said as he made himself grow thirty stories tall.

"Time to kick it up a notch Super Trains on track." Carter said

Just then the Super Trains showed up and then Rangers hopped inside and then combined their Zords together to create the Supertrain Megazord. Meanwhile back in the Cobra's Temple Ryan was fighting the Cobra Monster.

"You are pathetic." The Cobra Monster said

"I will destroy you to get rid of this damn Cobra Tattoo." Ryan said

"Ha you'll never destroy me." The Cobra Monster said

The White Tiger Ranger watched as the two continued fighting. Meanwhile back in the City.

"Gatling Blasters fire." Carter said

Just then the Supertrain Megazord fired but the attacks didn't even affect Diabolico.

"No way." Joel said

"How is that possible?" Chad asked

"I'm stronger then you Rangers can believe." Diabolico said

Just then Diabolico hit the Supertrain Megazord making it fall to the ground. Diabolico then went to attack with his Staff.

"No!" Carter yelled

Carter then got the Supertrain Megazord to grab the Staff.

"You Rangers just don't know when to quit." Diabolico said

"Sure we do. Never!" Carter said

The Supertrain Megazord then stood up.

"You pathetic Rangers can't comprehend the powers I possess now it's time for you to experience them first hand." Diabolico said

Diabolico then charged up and fired a beam out of his chest mouth putting a big hole in the Supertrain Megazord. The Supertrain Megazord then fell. Meanwhile back in the Cobra's Temple Ryan was flung towards the crypt.

"My brother Cobra is waiting to destroy you Titanium Ranger." The Cobra said

"Then he's going to have to wait." A voice said

"What?" The Cobra asked

Just then the Cobra was sent flying Ryan looked and saw the White Tiger Ranger standing there with his leg in the air. The White Tiger Ranger then put his foot down and threw the Titanium Axe at Ryan.

"You know what to do." The White Tiger Ranger said

"Oh yeah. Can you set him up?" Ryan asked

"With pleasure." The White Tiger Ranger said

The White Tiger Ranger started fighting the Cobra Monster. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Captain Mitchell was looking at the screen.

"The Supertrain is too badly damaged we're sending in the Rescue Zords." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the City Aero Rescue Three was carrying the other four Rescue Zords to the Rangers.

"The Rescue Zords?" Joel asked

"Does that mean we have to abandon the Supertrain?" Chad asked

"We have no choice let's go guys." Carter said

The Rangers nodded and they un-clipped there blaster handles from the Supertrain Megazord and then hopped into their respective Zord.

"Megazord mode Lightspeed." Carter said

The Five Rescue Zords then combined together to create the Lightspeed Megazord. Meanwhile back in the Cobra's temple. The White Tiger Ranger kicked the Cobra Monster near the Pillar.

"Now!" The White Tiger Ranger yelled

Ryan then threw the Axe and it hit the Pillar causing it to break and fall on the Cobra Monster. The Cobra Monster then turned into dust.

"Check your back." The White Tiger Ranger said

Ryan pulled off his shirt and the Cobra Tattoo had vanished.

"Yes." Ryan said

"Get going the Rangers will need your help." The White Tiger Ranger said

"Thanks." Ryan said

"No problem." The White Tiger Ranger said

The White Tiger Ranger then teleported away as Ryan left the temple. Later back in the city the Rangers were still fighting Diabolico.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber Ignite." Carter said

Just then the Sword lit up and then the Lightspeed Megazord slashed the flame circle in created but the attack did nothing to Diabolico.

"You Rangers don't stand a chance against me." Diabolico said

Diabolico then fired a beam from his chest mouth and sent the Lightspeed Megazord through some buildings ultimately crashing on a building.

"You Rangers can never defeat me I am invincible." Diabolico said

Just then Diabolico was blasted and he looked up and saw the Max Solarzord.

"Max Solarzord ready and at your service." Ryan said

"Ryan." Kelsey said

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Ryan said

"Hey no problem." Joel said

"Carter, grab hold of my Zord." Ryan said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord stood up and jumped grabbing hold of the Max Solarzord. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase.

"Ryan you can't be up there that Cobra." Captain Mitchell said

"Is destroyed along with the Curse." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw the White Tiger Ranger as he walked in.

"Alright." Dana said

"Ok Ms. Fairweather let's see what this combined version of this Zord can do." The White Tiger Ranger said

"With pleasure. Carter, activate Lightspeed Solarzord Sequence." Ms. Fairweather said as she sat down and pressed a few buttons.

Back in the City.

"You got it." Carter said

Carter then pressed a button on the control panel and a holder appeared and Carter placed the Battle Booster on it.

"Initiating Lightspeed Solarzord sequence 3. 5. 6. Activate." Carter said as he pressed the buttons on his Battle Booster.

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord let go of the Max Solarzord. Then the Max Solarzord separated into pieces and then became armor for the Lightspeed Megazord.

"Lightspeed Solarzord transformation complete." Carter said

"That won't stop me Rangers." Diabolico said

"Wanna bet?" Joel asked

Back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather turned to face The White Tiger Ranger.

"Well it worked." Ms. Fairweather said

"Oh yeah now let's see if Diabolico can handle his own power being fired back at him." The White Tiger Ranger said

"True." Ms. Fairweather said as she turned back around.

Meanwhile back in the city Diabolico fired at the Lightspeed Solarzord but Carter got the Zord to dodge and then blast Diabolico with its lasers.

"You Rangers have only made me angry." Diabolico said

"That can't be good." Chad said

Just then Diabolico fired a beam out of his chest mouth it hit the Lightspeed Solarzord but didn't damage it instead the solar panels absorbed it.

"What?" Diabolico asked

"I second that." Joel said

"The power is going crazy." Carter said

"We must have absorbed all the energy he threw at us." Ryan said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather looked over her shoulder at The White Tiger Ranger who nodded.

"That's right the panels are absorbing the energy now it's time for you to give Diabolico a taste of his own medicine. Ryan, divert the power to the weapons." Ms. Fairweather said

Back in the City Ryan pressed a few buttons on his console.

"All set and locked on Target." Ryan said

Just then two cannons appeared on either side of the Lightspeed Solarzord.

"This can't be happening." Diabolico said

"Oh yes it can Diabolico. Fire." Carter said

Just then the Lightspeed Solarzord fired and destroyed Diabolico.

"You have done the impossible you have destroyed the Mighty Diabolico but be assured that Queen Bansheera will avenge my death a thousand full." Diabolico said

Diabolico then fell and blew up and his Star Power left. Back in the Skull Palace Loki and Vypra were upset at the fact Diabolico was destroyed.

"No Diabolico it's not possible." Vypra said

"Those Rangers will pay dearly for this." Loki said

Just then the Star Power landed on Impus and disappeared inside him.

"Look Impus has the Star Power." Vypra said

"Whoa." Loki said

Meanwhile back inside the Aquabase the Rangers and crew were celebrating their victory over Diabolico.

"No more Diabolico." Kelsey said

"No more of his demons." Chad said

"And Beast of all." Dana said

"No more Cobra Tattoo." Dana and Ryan finished as Carter walked up with drinks.

Just then Captain Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather and Joel joined them only to hear laughter. Everyone looked and saw The White Tiger Ranger leaning against the doorway.

"What's so funny?" Joel asked

"You all think it's over now that Diabolico's been destroyed but you have only one a battle not the war." The White Tiger Ranger said

"What do you mean?" Carter asked

"I mean what about Loki, Vypra, Jinxer and oh yes Little Baby Impus. Who by now should have the Star Power of Diabolico. Also it's nearly time for a special alignment of the planets to bring back Queen Bansheera." The White Tiger Ranger said

"You're lying." Joel said

"We'll see the Alarm is about to go off and your about to meet Impus's adult form." The White Tiger Ranger said

The White Tiger Ranger then walked out and raised his left hand and counted down from five and as soon as he finished counting and teleported away the alarm went off.

"Looks like we still have work to do." Carter said

"Let's get to it." Captain Mitchell said

Everyone ran back to their stations while the Rangers ran to the loading bay to head to the city. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Impus was enveloped in a cocoon and then started hovering.

"It's happening." Loki said

A bit later in the City the Rangers pulled up in the Rescue Rover and hopped out just then a strange cloud formation appeared and the face of Queen Bansheera appeared.

"Hello Rangers." Queen Bansheera said

"I thought she was destroyed." Ryan said

"Who is that?" Kelsey asked

"Queen Bansheera she's worse than Ten Diabolicos." Ryan said

"Diabolico failed me where as my son will not." Queen Bansheera said

"Her son?" Carter asked

"Impus." Ryan said

"Behold my heir and your destructor." Queen Bansheera said

Just then Impus's cocoon appeared out of the cloud formation. The Rangers looked on wondering what was going to happen.

End of The Cobra Strikes.

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames.


	17. Olympius Ascends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Olympius Ascends**

Back in the City the Rangers were now chasing after Impus's Cocoon in the Rescue Rover until the Cocoon fired and caused the Rangers to fall out of the Rescue Rover.

"Man that cocoon has one hell of an aim." Joel said

"I'll say." Kelsey said

Just then they heard something and looked over to see the people in the ship yards.

"Ryan, help them." Carter said

"You got it." Ryan said

Ryan ran off to help the people.

"Ready?" Carter asked

"Ready." The other four Rangers said

"Lightspeed Rescue!" The Five Rangers called out

The five Rangers then morphed and ran off after the cocoon. A bit later the Cocoon stopped and the Rangers ran up only to see Vypra, Loki, Jinxer and the Batlings.

"Rangers!" Vypra said

"Don't worry about them." Carter said

"Wait." Dana said

"We don't have time. Fire!" Carter said

Just then Chad, Carter, Joel and Kelsey all fired their rescue blasters and hit the Cocoon causing a big explosion sending everyone backwards when the smoke cleared there was a giant crater.

"Did we destroy it?" Joel asked

Just then there was an evil laugh.

"I'm taking that as a no." Kelsey said

Just then a Red Demon floated out of the hole.

"That guy used to be little Impus?" Loki asked

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I am Olympius the son of Queen Bansheera and Prince of all demons." Olympius said

"Great just what we needed the Prince of Demons." Chad said

"You won't defeat us." Carter said

"Oh no?" Olympius asked

Olympius then attacked the Rangers and sent them flying then shot out a stream of fire hitting the Rangers causing them to power down.

"Whoa." Vypra said

"That was impressive." Loki said

"Now to finish this." Olympius said

Before Olympius could attack he was hit by a Golden energy blur before being sent down to the ground. Just then the blur landed in front of the fallen Lightspeed Rangers and revealed itself to be the Gold Cougar Ranger. Olympius stood up and looked at the Gold Cougar Ranger.

"Who are you?" Olympius asked

"I'm the Gold Cougar Ranger the leader of the Ranger Sentinels." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Ranger Sentinels?" Olympius asked

"Never mind." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"I don't care who you are I'll destroy and those pathetic Rangers behind you." Olympius said

"Like to see you try." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Fine." Olympius said

Olympius shot out a stream of fire at the Gold Cougar Ranger but the Gold Cougar Ranger just pulled out his Sword and absorbed the fire into his sword before reflecting it back at Olympius at twice the strength sending Olympius flying into Jinxer.

"Any other tricks?" The Gold Cougar Ranger asked

"You'll pay for that." Olympius said

"I heard that for eight years now and I'm still waiting." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

Olympius stood up but then the Gold Cougar Ranger clicked his fingers and the Lightspeed Rangers teleported away.

"Where are they?" Olympius asked

"Back at the Aquabase." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"You'll pay…" Olympius started before falling in pain

"Guess you can't control your powers yet. Well that's to be expected from a child." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"I'll be back, Gold Ranger." Olympius said

Olympius and the other demons teleported away. Just then Ryan came running up.

"Where are the others?" Ryan asked

"Back at the Aquabase getting medical attention. Olympius did a number on them." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Oh." Ryan said

"Come on we better go." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

Ryan nodded. Meanwhile back at the Skull Palace Olympius was growling at the fact the Gold Cougar Ranger beat him easily.

"You must rest." Jinxer said

"I'll rest when I get back at the Gold Cougar Ranger." Olympius said

"And how are you going to do that?" Loki asked

"Simple by challenging him." Olympius said

"But you'll be destroyed." Vypra said not really caring

"He'll pay for making a fool out of me the Prince of Demons." Olympius said as he walked off

"Idiot." Loki said

"It's his own fault but I can't help but think I've heard the Gold Cougar Ranger's voice before." Vypra said

"You mean as the Blue Wolf Ranger, Original Red Ranger, Gold Ranger, Black Storm Turbo Ranger and White Tiger Ranger?" Loki asked

"No a long time ago." Vypra said

The two demons looked at each other.

"Jinxer you better create a monster to save him." Vypra said

"Already done Vypra let me introduce Thunder Claw." Jinxer said

Just then Thunder Claw walked out if the shadows.

"Perfect." Vypra said

Meanwhile in the Aquabase outside the medical ward Captain Mitchell, Ryan, Ms. Fairweather and the Gold Cougar Ranger all stood there looking at the Rangers.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Ryan asked

"Yeah they'll be up in a day or two." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Now what?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Well without the other Rangers we can't create the Lightspeed Solar Zord." Ms. Fairweather said

"Not quite." The Gold Cougar Ranger said as he held out a device

"What's this?" Ms. Fairweather asked as she took the device

"It will allow Ryan to control the Lightspeed Megazord if the other Rangers aren't in battle and also allow you to combine both Zords without the Battle Booster." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Thank you I'll set it up." Ms. Fairweather said

Ms. Fairweather walked off while the other three looked on. The three then walked off. A bit later in the central control room the three walked in.

"Sorry Dad but I know nothing of Olympius." Ryan said

"And you wouldn't. He's Impus's adult form there's no way you could have known about him." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Captain Mitchell asked

"It seems that Olympius has appeared." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"So what do we do now?" Ryan asked

"Ryan you're with me. Captain Mitchell keep an eye on the Rangers have them strapped into the beds if you have too." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Got it." Captain Mitchell said

Ryan ran off while the Gold Cougar Ranger teleported away. A bit later in the City Ryan showed up morphed as the Titanium Ranger while The Gold Cougar Ranger was leaning against a pole.

"So where is Olympius?" Ryan asked

Just then Olympius and Thunder Claw showed up.

"Well I'm glad you showed up can't say it was a wise move." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Shut it Ranger I'm going to destroy you." Olympius said

"I have eight years worth of Monsters who want to see me destroyed get in line." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Eight years?" Ryan asked

"This is the eighth." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Ah." Ryan said

"Thunder Claw. Make sure the Titanium Ranger doesn't interfere with my fight with the Gold Cougar Ranger." Olympius said

"Yes my prince." Thunder Claw said

Thunder Claw then went to attack Ryan but Ryan dodged and kicked Thunder Claw. Olympius then attacked the Gold Cougar Ranger but the Gold Cougar Ranger disappeared and then reappeared next to Olympius and kicked the Demon Prince away from him. Olympius stopped and pulled out his staff while The Gold Cougar Ranger pulled out his Sword. Olympius attacked but the Gold Cougar Ranger sent Olympius into a spin just by slashing him with his sword.

"Ryan move." The Gold Cougar Ranger said as he sent out a gold energy disk.

Just then Ryan moved out of the way and the disk hit Thunder Claw and destroyed it.

"Jinxer, make him grow!" Olympius ordered

Just then Jinxer appeared and threw a card at the defeated Thunder Claw and revived him and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Oh great." Ryan said

"Contact Ms. Fairweather and see if the device is fully hooked up. I'll handle demon boy." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"Ok." Ryan said

The Gold Cougar Ranger then charged at Olympius and kicked him hard sending the Prince of Demons flying. The Gold Cougar Ranger chased after him. Jinxer then followed.

"Ms. Fairweather is the program ready?" Ryan asked

Back in the Aquabase in the lab Ms. Fairweather finished uploading the program.

"Yeah and also the Gold Cougar Ranger left you a gift." Ms. Fairweather said

"What gift?" Ryan asked

"You'll see when you get back here." Ms. Fairweather said

"Ok. So I'll just call for the Max Solarzord and the Lightspeed Megazord should also appear." Ryan said

"You got it." Ms. Fairweather said

"Ok." Ryan said

Back in the City Ryan looked at Thunder Claw.

"You're going down. Max Solarzord on track." Ryan called

Just then the Max Solarzord appeared then the Lightspeed Megazord showed up as well.

"It worked." Ryan said

"Perfect now let's see if you can combine the two." Ms. Fairweather said

"On it. Initiate Lightspeed Solarzord sequence." Ryan said

Just then the two Zords combined together to create the Lightspeed Solarzord.

"Yes." Ryan said

"Perfect now, get rid of this guy." Ms. Fairweather said

"With pleasure." Fire. Ryan said

The Lightspeed Solarzord fired its weapons and destroyed Thunder Claw.

"Alright." Ryan said

"Good job Ryan." Ms. Fairweather said

"I'm heading back now." Ryan said

"Ok." Ms. Fairweather said

A bit later back in the Aquabase Ryan appeared in the lab to come face to face with a Silver Lightspeed Cycle.

"No way." Ryan said

"Way it's called the Titanium Cycle." Ms. Fairweather said

"How are the others?" Ryan asked

"Getting there." Ms. Fairweather said

Just then Captain Mitchell walked in.

"Well done Ryan." Captain Mitchell said

"Thanks dad." Ryan said

Meanwhile back at the beach Olympius came out of the water as the Gold Cougar Ranger landed. Just then Jinxer, Vypra and Loki showed up.

"This can't be." Olympius said

"Lucky for you I'm not the one who has to destroy you. If I was I wouldn't have held back." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

"What?" Olympius asked

"Jinxer, get him out of here." Vypra said

Jinxer did what he was told and teleported himself and Olympius away. Vypra and Loki looked at the Gold Cougar Ranger.

"You made a fool out of him." Vypra said

"True." The Gold Cougar Ranger said

The Gold Cougar Ranger teleported away. Vypra and Loki teleported away. Later back inside the Skull Palace Vypra and Loki looked at Olympius.

"Well I guess that should teach you that you need to learn how to control your powers." Loki said

"Exactly we can't risk the Queen getting angry that her son was destroyed because of his stupidity." Vypra said

"My mother it's almost time to bring her back." Olympius said

"Exactly." Loki said

Meanwhile back inside the Aquabase Ryan walked into the Medical Room and sat down next to Kelsey's bed.

"Hey hero." Kelsey said

"Hey." Ryan said

"You saved everyone today." Kelsey said

"Yeah I guess I did." Ryan said

"You were amazing." Kelsey said

"Thanks." Ryan said

"If I was able to move better I would hug you." Kelsey said

"I can wait." Ryan said

"Good." Kelsey said

The other Rangers just watched the two and smiled. Meanwhile in the Power Centre Jason had powered down and was wearing a Black Singlet. Black Jeans and Black Boots.

"Great job Ryan. But you Rangers have a long way to go. Vypra, Loki and Olympius will try and make Queen Bansheera rise once again." Jason said

"How's my gold cougar?" A voice asked

Jason turned around and saw Kimberly standing there. Jason smiled and walked over to Kimberly and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Better now that I have you in my arms." Jason said after he broke the kiss

"It sucks being the Gold Ranger doesn't it?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah but seeing these New Rangers learn new things about themselves really makes it worthwhile." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

"Come on let's get back to Austin." Jason said

"Good idea." Kimberly said

The two walked off towards their house and baby Austin.

End of Olympius Ascends.

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	18. A Face from the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Face from the Past**

Inside the Aquabase Kelsey was skating towards the meeting room while trying not to bump into anyone along the way. Just then Kelsey made it into the meeting room where Carter, Ryan, Chad, Joel and Dana were waiting.

"I guess I made it in time." Kelsey said

"Guess so." Dana said

"So what's up?" Kelsey asked

"We have no idea." Carter said

Just then Captain Mitchell walked in and the Rangers stood up and saluted him.

"So what's the big emergency?" Joel asked

"Well I have a very important assignment for all of you." Captain Mitchell said

"What is it?" Ryan asked

"I want you all to take the day off." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers all looked stunned at what he said Joel then started laughing.

"You're kidding right?" Joel asked

"No I'm not." Captain Mitchell said

"Alright!" Joel said

"Go on have fun enjoy the day you've all worked hard now have fun." Captain Mitchell said

The Rangers all smiled and left. Later at the Beach Joel was signing autographs while Kelsey and Chad walked over to Ryan and Dana.

"The waves are great." Kelsey said

"I'll say." Chad said

"We'll hopefully I'll get a shot." Ryan said

"Don't worry you will." Chad said

"Yeah. I can't believe Joel is at it again." Dana said

"I wonder why Carter didn't join us." Ryan said

"Mr. Train Every Day, take a day off? That I'd like to see." Kelsey said

Dana and Chad nodded while Ryan just looked on. Meanwhile in the park Carter was practicing his karate moves when he heard clapping. Carter turned and saw Rocky leaning against the tree.

"Your Rocky DeSantos." Carter said

"Yep." Rocky said

"What are you doing here?" Carter asked

"Just came for a visit. But seriously why aren't you having fun like the other Rangers?" Rocky asked

"I like to train." Carter said

"I guess no one told you that if you don't have a day off from being a Ranger you can start to lose yourself in your powers." Rocky said

"What?" Carter asked

"We all have to have distractions Carter we can't just keep fighting." Rocky said

"What do you mean?" Carter asked

"You need a distraction Carter something to help you remember that your only human not superman. Dana has her medical studies, Joel it's flirting with Ms. Fairweather, Chad it's swimming, Kelsey it's skating, Ryan well I have no idea what he does. But you just keep training you need to stop Carter and realize that you'll burn out faster if you don't have a distraction. It's why my mentor chose us because we were in school we had a distraction." Rocky said

"Oh." Carter said

"Just think about it ok?" Rocky asked

"Ok." Carter said

Rocky then walked off. Carter sat on the ground just then Captain Mitchell walked up.

"I thought I told you to have the day off." Captain Mitchell said

"Sorry sir it's just very hard for me to allow myself the opportunity to take a day off." Carter said

"Why is that?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I guess it was what happened when I was a kid from when that Fireman saved me. I just wanted to be like him." Carter said

"Didn't the Original Red Ranger tell you to stop acting like others and just be yourself?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I guess. It's just so hard for me to switch off and relax." Carter said

"You need something to distract you outside of being a Ranger." Captain Mitchell said

"I know. But I don't know how." Carter said

"Come on since you're in such a rush to train. I'll be your training partner." Captain Mitchell said

"You?" Carter asked

"Yeah." Captain Mitchell said

Carter just nodded and stood up and the two started training together. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace Vypra and Loki were looking at the Power Plant. Just then Olympius walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Olympius asked

"We're going to send Shockatron down to destroy the Power Plants." Vypra said

"Why black out the city?" Olympius asked

"Because the Rangers' Base will be useless to them." Vypra said

"Just stand back and watch." Loki said

Meanwhile at the Power Plant a teacher and her students were walking along. Rocky was watching the teacher and her students when Katherine showed up.

"Did you get through to Carter?" Katherine asked

"I swear he has a thicker head then me." Rocky said

"That's hard to believe." Katherine said

"He still wants to be like the man who saved him when he was a child. But he has to realize that without a distraction he'll just fall and start to forget who he is." Rocky said

"That's when you know you can't be a Ranger anymore." Katherine said

Rocky nodded and sighed as he looked at the kids and teacher walk into the Power Plant

"You ok?" Katherine asked

"Yeah I just wish there was a way to help Carter realize that he needs to be Carter Grayson himself not the Red Lightspeed Ranger." Rocky said

"We'll figure it out." Katherine said

"True." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the park Carter and Captain Mitchell were both sitting under a tree.

"Have fun?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I guess." Carter said

"Carter the man who saved you must have taken time off had fun and let loose now and then." Captain Mitchell said

Before Carter could answer there was an explosion both Carter and Captain Mitchell looked and noticed smoke coming from the Power Plant.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with having fun later." Carter said

"Let's go." Captain Mitchell said

The two ran off. Back at the first Power Plant Shockatron attacked and the Power Plant started to go up in flames. Shockatron then left for the next Power Plant. Just then Carter and Captain Mitchell showed up.

"Is everyone ok?" Carter asked

"Yeah. But there's a teacher and her class still trapped inside." One of the firemen said

"And a few other people." A voice said

Carter and Captain Mitchell looked and saw the Pink Eagle Ranger and Blue Ape Ranger standing on top of the Fire Truck.

"Can you help us?" Carter asked

"Of course." The Blue Ape Ranger said

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter called

Carter then morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger. Captain Mitchell then put on a Fire Fighter Uniform.

"Captain Mitchell what are you doing?" Carter asked

"Same thing you three are." Captain Mitchell said

"Ok." Carter said

The three Rangers and Captain Mitchell all ran inside. Meanwhile at the second Power Plant Shockatron was about to attack when he was hit with rocks. Shockatron looked and saw the Yellow Condor Ranger, The Red Falcon Ranger and Green Panther Ranger.

"More Rangers?" Shockatron asked

"Got that right." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"We're here to take you down." The Green Panther Ranger said

Shockatron then attacked then three Rangers but the Yellow Condor Ranger used the power of the sun to create a shield. Meanwhile back at the first Power Plant the other Lightspeed Rangers now morphed all appeared and started helping just as Carter and Captain Mitchell ran out with more people. The Blue Ape Ranger and Pink Eagle Ranger both ran up to the Rangers.

"You six need to head over to the other Power Plant." The Blue Ape Ranger said

"Why?" Carter asked

"Shockatron is there fighting the Red Falcon Ranger, Green Panther Ranger and Yellow Condor Ranger but you guys have to defeat it." The Pink Eagle Ranger said

"On it." Carter said

A bit later on the road the Rangers were driving along on their Lightspeed Cycles. When the Batlings created a Road block.

"Don't think so." Carter said

Carter then blasted the Road Block and the Rangers drove straight through the Road Block. Meanwhile back at the first power plant Captain Mitchell found the teacher and her students just then the Blue Ape Ranger and Pink Eagle Ranger both ran up.

"Hurry. This place could blow." The Pink Eagle Ranger said

"Let's go." The teacher said

The teacher and students followed the Rangers and Captain Mitchell but one of the students dropped her teddy and went back to get him. Meanwhile back at the second Power Plant the Lightspeed Rangers all ran up. Just in time to see Shockatron fly out of the door in flames. Just then the Red Falcon Ranger, Yellow Condor Ranger and Green Panther Ranger all walked up.

"Nice entrance." Carter said

"Thanks we'll head over to the Power Plant and help out you guys take care of this." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"You got it." Carter said

The three Sentinel Rangers teleported away. The Lightspeed Rangers then started fighting Shockatron. Ryan then slashed Shockatron with his Axe then the other Rangers using their V Lancers fired a Spectra Blast at Shockatron destroying him.

"We did it." Kelsey said

Just then Shockatron grew thirty stories tall.

"Maybe not." Ryan said

"Ryan you head back and help the others." Carter said

"On it." Ryan said

"Come on guys we have work to do." Carter said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"Rescue Zords Mobilize." Carter said

Just then the five Rescue Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined their Zords together to create the Lightspeed Megazord. Meanwhile back at the first Power Plant the three Sentinel rangers teleported down and ran over to the Blue Ape Ranger and Pink Eagle Ranger

"Everything ok?" The Red Falcon Ranger asked

"No Captain Mitchell went back inside to look for a little girl." The Blue Ape Ranger said

"I'll go." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Careful." The Yellow Condor Ranger said

"Make sure everyone is ok out here." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Yes sir." The other four Rangers said

The Red Falcon Ranger ran inside the burning building. Inside the building the Red Falcon Ranger ran along in a shield of fire and found Captain Mitchell and the little girl.

"Come on." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Go." Captain Mitchell said

The little girl ran to the Red Falcon Ranger.

"Come on sir." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"No get going." Captain Mitchell said

The Red Falcon Ranger nodded and ran out with the little girl. Meanwhile back at the second Power Plant the Rangers in the Lightspeed Megazord were fighting Shockatron.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber." Chad said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord Saber showed up and the Lightspeed Megazord grabbed it.

"Ignite." Carter said

Just then the Lightspeed Megazord created a ring of fire and then slashed it hitting Shockatron and destroying him.

"Yeah." Joel said

"Come on we better get back to the Power Plant." Carter said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

Back at the first Power Plant the Lightspeed Rangers showed up and saw the Fire Fighters, Ryan and the five Element Zeo Beast Sentinel Rangers.

"Where's Captain Mitchell?" Carter asked

"He's still inside and the building is about to blow." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Dad." Dana said

"We have to save him." Carter said

"We can't." The Pink Eagle Ranger said

"No I refuse to give up." Carter said

Carter went to run forward but the Red Falcon Ranger held him back. Just then the Building exploded.

"Dad!" Dana and Ryan yelled

"No!" Kelsey yelled

"This can't be." Chad said

"Captain Mitchell." Joel said

The Rangers all looked down and then Carter heard something and saw Captain Mitchell climbing down a rope. The Lightspeed Rangers all ran up.

"He can't be." Carter thought as he looked at Captain Mitchell

Carter looked back but the five Sentinel Rangers had disappeared

"Is the little girl ok?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Yeah she is." Dana said

"Good." Captain Mitchell said

Back in the Skull Palace Olympius was fuming while Loki and Vypra looked on.

"You failed." Olympius said

"We didn't know that five of the Sentinel Rangers were going to show up." Vypra said

"You better not fail when it comes to my mother's return." Olympius said

"No way are we going to fail again." Loki said

Later back in the Aquabase Carter walked into the Medical ward while Ms. Fairweather was bandaging up Captain Mitchell. Carter then noticed an old burn mark on Captain Mitchell's back. Ms. Fairweather then left.

"It was you." Carter said

"Yes Carter it was me who saved you from that fire." Captain Mitchell said

"I can't believe I'm working under my hero." Carter said

"Even heroes need a break now and then Carter." Captain Mitchell said

"I know. But why did you choose me to be the Red Ranger." Carter said

"Because you have a level head and know when to follow your gut." Captain Mitchell said

"Thank you sir." Carter said

"Oh and Carter." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir?" Carter asked

"Have fun." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." Carter said

Later back at the beach the other five Lightspeed Rangers were enjoying their time off just then Carter showed up and caught the Frisbee.

"What are you doing here?" Dana asked

"Having fun." Carter said

"You?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah. It's my time off too." Carter said

"You never have fun." Joel said

"Really?" Carter asked

"Yeah." The five Rangers said

Carter then grabbed the water gun and started firing it at the other Rangers then Chad grabbed it off him and got Carter back all the while Captain Mitchell watched then drove off. Meanwhile in the Power Centre Jason was watching the planets. Just then Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Katherine all now powered down walked in.

"Well that was fun." Tommy said

"We have a bigger problem." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"It's nearly time." Jason said

"Time for what?" Tanya asked

"Time for the ceremony to bring back Queen Bansheera." Jason said

"Looks like the Rangers are going to have a tough time." Tommy said

"Thanks again you five." Jason said

The five nodded then everyone but Rocky and Jason walked off.

"At least Carter is having fun." Rocky said

"I need you to keep an eye on him." Jason said

"Why?" Rocky asked

"Because I'll be busy trying to find out why Wolf Heart had to help the Warlock seal the demons away." Jason said

"Sure I can." Rocky said

"Thank you." Jason said

"No problem." Rocky said

The two Rangers walked off.

End of a Face from the Past.

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	19. The Queen Returns

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Queen Returns**

(**In the Beast Unleashed Dimension**)

A Black Ranger with Gold braces on his wrists and on top of his boots that were white. His Black ranger suit had a Wolf insignia on the chest armor. His Chest armor was Gold and his knee armor and elbow armor were also gold. He had a Wolf helmet and two daggers on his belt. You could call him the Gold Wolf Ranger but in actual fact he was the Black Wolf Ranger. The Black Wolf Ranger was fighting a woman with a Black Leather Body Suit under Dark Purple Armor with Black Wings out of the back of her chest armor. The rain was falling hard and Lightning lit up the sky.

"You foiled my plans for the last time Black Wolf." The woman said

"Oh trust me Angel of Darkness I'm just getting started." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ha you won't win this time because I have a way to get what I want." Angel of Darkness said

"What?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

The Angel of Darkness pulled out a device and the Black Wolf Ranger looked on wondering what she was doing.

"Since you stopped Soul Hunter from doing his job and making Queen Bansheera reappear I'm going to another dimension to claim the Queen's Power." Angel of Darkness said

"No!" The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You can't stop me Black Wolf." Angel of Darkness said

Angel of Darkness pressed the button on her device and a portal opened up behind her.

"Good luck trying to stop me Black Wolf." Angel of Darkness said

Angel of Darkness then jumped into the portal. The Black Wolf Ranger ran and jumped into the portal just before it closed.

(**In the New Beginnings Dimension**)

Inside the Skull Palace Vypra, Loki and Jinxer were all getting ready for the ceremony to bring back Queen Bansheera.

"Soon the planets will be in alignment and then we'll get our queen back." Loki said

"Yes then the Rangers will be destroyed." Vypra said

"And so will Mariner Bay." Jinxer said

"Perfect." Loki said

"It's time Jinxer, go get Olympius." Vypra said

"Of course." Jinxer said

Jinxer walked off. A bit later under the city Vypra, Loki, Jinxer and Olympius appeared and walked up to Spellbinder who was telling the Batlings where he wanted everything for the ceremony.

"How is everything going Spellbinder?" Loki asked

"Everything is going as planned." Spellbinder said

"Good soon my mother will be here and those annoying Rangers will be destroyed once and for all." Olympius said

"Yes we will make sure everything goes to plan." Loki said

"Make sure you do." Olympius said before he teleported away.

"I'll watch him." Jinxer said before he teleported away

"I hate that brat." Loki said

"Same here but we can't do anything otherwise Queen Bansheera will be angry with us." Vypra said

"I know." Loki said

"It's time Spellbinder." Vypra said

"Yes." Spellbinder said

Spellbinder then started the ceremony. Meanwhile in the shadows Angel of Darkness was watching.

"That's it do your stupid ritual then I'll destroy your queen and become the most powerful Bounty Hunter ever." Angel of Darkness said

Meanwhile on the road Carter and Joel were driving along in the Rescue Rover when they both saw a giant cloud appear over the city. Carter stopped the car.

"What's going on?" Carter asked

"I have no idea." Joel said

Just then a portal opened up in front of Carter and Joel and the Black Wolf Ranger fell out and landed on the ground. He then powered down to reveal a muscular man with short almost crew cut dark Brown hair wearing a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Dark Red Sleeved Open shirt over a White Singlet, Black Jeans and Black Boots. Carter hopped out the car and went to the man and flipped him over to see the man was wearing Sunglasses.

"We better take him back to the Aquabase." Carter said

"Good idea." Joel said

Joel got out of the Rescue Rover and helped Carter place the man into the car. Then the two Lightspeed Rescue Rangers hopped into the Rescue Rover and drove off. Meanwhile in the park Kelsey was trying to teach Chad how to skate.

"This is hard." Chad said

"You'll get it." Kelsey said

"Oh is that before or after you tell Ryan you're in love with him." Chad said

"Shut up." Kelsey said

"Hey I don't have a girlfriend so I'm allowed." Chad said

Kelsey was going to reply but then noticed something Chad then looked where Kelsey was looking and they both saw the same cloud Carter and Joel had seen.

"We better get back to the Aquabase." Chad said

"Good idea." Kelsey said

Kelsey and Chad left the park. Later back in the Aquabase the Rangers, Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather were all sitting in the board room.

"How's the patient?" Captain Mitchell asked

"He's stable but I don't know he seems to be healing faster than a normal human could." Ms. Fairweather said

"And you said he fell out of a portal?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Yeah and he was morphed what looked like a Gold Wolf Ranger. Or he could have been Black Wolf Ranger and the gold is his armor." Joel said

"What was with the cloud?" Kelsey asked

"We have no clue." Captain Mitchell said

"It's the time the demons have been waiting for." A deep dark voice said

Everyone looked and saw the man Carter and Joel had brought back standing there in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked

"The planets are falling into a very rare alignment that will enable the demons to bring back Queen Bansheera." The man said

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"Austin. But my code name is Black Wolf." Austin said

"It's not Bright here why are you wearing Sunglasses?" Kelsey asked

Austin pushed his sunglasses down to reveal Red/Black eyes then pushed his Sunglasses back up.

"Before you go crazy I'm not a demon." Austin said

"Ok." Captain Mitchell said

"Great so we've got to stop a ceremony." Carter said

"And stop a Bounty Hunter." Austin said

"Bounty Hunter?" Chad asked

Austin pulled out a device and threw it onto the table it started to spin then a holographic projection appeared revealing the Angel of Darkness.

"This is Akiyara or most commonly known as Angel of Darkness." Austin said

"What does she want?" Joel asked

"She wants Queen Bansheera's Power. I stopped her plan back in the dimension I came from. But Angel of Darkness wasn't happy so she used a dimension transport portal to take her to a dimension and time that Queen Bansheera would be free." Austin said

"And it happened to be this one." Carter said

"Yep." Austin said

The device stopped spinning and flew back to Austin who put the device away. The Lightspeed Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back under the city Spellbinder was still chanting for the ceremony. Vypra and Loki looked on pleased.

"Soon Queen Bansheera will rise again." Loki said

"Yes and then we'll destroy the Mariner Bay and those Rangers." Vypra said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the alarm went off and everyone looked at the screen.

"We need to help those people." Chad said

"You five go. Ryan you stay here Austin can we count on your help?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Sure thing." Austin said

The five Lightspeed Rangers ran off to Transport.

"So why does Angel of Darkness want Queen Bansheera's Power?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"To become the most powerful Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy." Austin said

"You seem to know a lot about this." Ryan said

"I'm a Bounty Hunter but I only go after evil beings. But most of the time I'm just an everyday Mechanic." Austin said

"So you'll help us defeat the Angel of Darkness and stop the ceremony." Ryan said

"Yes. By stopping the ceremony the Angel of Darkness will have no choice but to appear." Austin said

"How did you gain Red/Black eyes?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I was in a car accident when I was ten. My Wolf Spirit who I call Logan saved me from my powers but my powers turned my eyes Red/Black. Soul Hunter another Bounty Hunter turned me back into a seven year old. Eleven Years later and I defeated him and grew up three more years." Austin said

"So you're twenty one?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Twenty two. It's been a year since then." Austin said

"Ah." Ms. Fairweather said

Meanwhile in the city the Rangers now morphed appeared in the Super Trains.

"Ok Chad and Joel you put of that fire." Carter said

"You got it." Chad said

"On it." Joel said

"Dana, clear the road." Carter said

"Right." Dana said

"Kelsey, you're with me." Carter said

"Ok." Kelsey said

The Rangers then left the Super Train Megazord. Dana cleared the road with Med Rescue Five. While Joel with Aero Rescue Three and Chad in Aqua Rescue Two both started putting out the fires while Carter using Fire Rescue One got him and Kelsey into the burning building. Inside the building Carter and Kelsey both jumped off the hand and ran deeper into the building.

"Ok let's split up and see if we can find any survivors." Carter said

"You got it." Kelsey said

Carter and Kelsey split up and searched the building. Meanwhile back under the city Spellbinder was still chanting.

"Yes." Loki said

"Almost time for our Queen to arise." Vypra said

"Then everything will be destroyed." Loki said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ryan was looking at a screen while Austin, Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell were all watching the Rangers.

"Austin." Ryan said

"Yeah." Austin said as he walked up to Ryan

"What do you make of this?" Ryan asked

"My guess it looks like a strange symbol." Austin said

"What if we find out where the cross is?" Ryan asked

"Good point." Austin said

Ryan then pressed a few buttons and the screen showed where the lines overlapped.

"There." Ryan said

"That has to be where the Ceremony is being held." Austin said

"You two go." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." Ryan and Austin said

The two ran off. A bit later in the city Austin and Ryan were walking along.

"I'll check if there's another way in." Austin said

"Ok." Ryan said

Ryan went inside while Austin ran off. Meanwhile back in the building Kelsey and Carter got the people to the fire fighters.

"That's the last of them." Carter said

"Thank goodness." Kelsey said

"Chad how are you three doing?" Carter asked

Meanwhile in the city Joel and Chad had finished putting out the fires.

"We're done." Joel said

"Yeah but these explosions don't seem random." Chad said

"I agree." Carter said

"What could the demons be up too?" Dana asked

"The ceremony?" Kelsey asked

"I hope not." Carter said

Meanwhile back under the City Ryan snuck in and looked around then saw Spellbinder chanting. Just then Ryan was spun around and he dodged Vypra's sword.

"Hello Titanium Ranger." Vypra said

"Vypra." Ryan said

Vypra then hit Ryan and sent him over the edge. The Batlings then grabbed Ryan and held him in place. Vypra walked up with Loki.

"Sorry Titanium Ranger but you won't stop us from completing this." Vypra said

"You won't win." Ryan said

"Oh trust me we will." Vypra said

"No!" Ryan yelled

Meanwhile back in the Building Carter and Kelsey were looking out the window.

"Carter." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir?" Carter asked

"We can't contact Ryan." Captain Mitchell said

"Not good." Carter said

"He must have been captured." Kelsey said

"Where's Austin?" Carter asked

"We can't contact him." Captain Mitchell said

"That's right." Kelsey said

"Contact me about what? "Austin asked

"Where are you?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Outside the building Ryan went into. I couldn't find another entrance." Austin said

"Help Ryan." Captain Mitchell said

"Ok." Austin said

Meanwhile back under the City Austin walked down and saw Ryan being held by the Batlings while Vypra and Loki looked on as Spellbinder chanted then he threw his staff onto the symbol and a giant beam of light appeared.

"This is not good." Austin said

"No!" Ryan said

"Yes." Loki said

Meanwhile back in the building Kelsey and Carter saw the beam of light.

"We have to help Ryan and Austin." Kelsey said

"Let's go." Carter said

Carter and Kelsey ran off. Meanwhile back inside the Skull Palace Olympius and Jinxer were watching.

"It seems to be working." Jinxer said

"We'll see." Olympius said

Back under the city Ryan tried to get out of the grip of the Batlings. Just then an energy blast shot out of nowhere and hit the crystal ball shattering it then a Black Energy Wolf struck down all the Batlings and went straight through Spellbinder and destroyed him. Vypra, Loki and Ryan all watched the Black Energy Wolf land and revealed The Black Wolf Ranger then a bright black light engulfed the Black Wolf Ranger. Just then The Black Wolf Ranger's Gold armor disappeared. The white Boots turned Black and his spandex pants gained ripped blue jeans, on his chest a brown cross wards belt appeared and attached to the now Black Belt around his waist. His gloves gained claws and brass knuckles and his right arm gained metal around it. His helmet gained two gold earrings at the top of the left ear and the wolf mouth gained more teeth. Just then the Black Wolf Ranger moved his arm and destroyed the Black Beam of Light.

"Impressive." Ryan thought

"Who are you?" Vypra asked

"Me. I'm the Black Wolf Ranger. But right now you can call me the Black Werewolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"How dare you stop the ceremony?" Vypra asked

"Easy really." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You'll pay for that." Loki said

Just then the Lightspeed Rangers appeared Loki and Vypra both growled. Just then Jinxer appeared and revived Spellbinder and made him grow thirty stories tall.

"Oh great." Dana said

"Now what?" Chad asked

"We take it up a notch." Carter said

Just then the Black Werewolf Ranger shot off as a Black spear of light and shot straight through Spellbinder and destroyed him. The Black Werewolf Ranger then landed next to the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Sorry but he would have used his powers to bring back Queen Bansheera." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Hey no need to apologize." Kelsey said

"How dare you stop our queen from coming back?" Vypra asked

"Actually I was stopping it so a Bounty Hunter couldn't destroy her to gain her powers." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What?" Loki asked

Just then Vypra, Loki and other Lightspeed Rangers were all attacked by a purple blur then the blur stopped and revealed the Angel of Darkness.

"Did you forget Black Wolf I have the power of resurrection." Angel of Darkness said

"She can do that?" Joel asked

"I had no idea." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Who are you?" Vypra asked

"I'm the Angel of Darkness. Soon to be ruler of the world." The Angel of Darkness said with a laugh

The Black Wolf Ranger just shook his head. The Angel of Darkness then chanted a spell and then the Thirty Story tall Spellbinder was back.

"What is your wish master?" Spellbinder asked

"Bring back Queen Bansheera." The Angel of Darkness said

"You six try and stop him." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"On it." Carter said

The Six Rangers ran off. The Black Wolf Ranger then started to float.

"You two might want to leave unless you want to be destroyed." Angel of Darkness said

Loki and Vypra teleported away.

"Black Wolf Savior Mode." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger disappeared in a bright light. In the Light a powered down Austin noticed a Black Wolf running towards him. Then it jumped and separated and then Austin morphed into the Black Werewolf Ranger. But then the metal on his right arm disappeared and on both his arms appeared the wolf's front legs and paws were Austin's clawed hands. The head of the Wolf appeared like gauntlets. The chest and back of the wolf turned into armor on his chest and back then four black wings appeared on his back. The wolf's hind legs attached to Austin's legs and his boots now gained boosters. Just then the Wolf's tail grew and separated and turned into the Wolf Blades and Austin caught them both. The light died down and Austin stood there as the Black Wolf Savior Ranger.

"No!" Angel of Darkness said

"Now it's time to rumble." The Black Wolf Savior Ranger said

The Black Wolf Savior Ranger charged at the Angel of Darkness and grabbed her then they both shot up into the sky. Back in the city the six Lightspeed Rangers had already created the Lightspeed Solarzord and were fighting Spellbinder.

"This guy is strong." Carter said

"Hey guys look." Ryan said

Everyone looked and saw the Angel of Darkness and the Black Wolf Ranger in a new form

"Whoa that form looks so cool." Joel said

"I'll say." Kelsey said

"Come on guys we've got a Spell to stop." Carter said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Loki, Olympius, Vypra and Jinxer were watching the battle.

"You failed." Olympius said

"We're sorry Olympius." Loki said

"You should be." Olympius said

Meanwhile back in the City the Lightspeed Solarzord fired it's charged up weapons and destroyed Spellbinder.

"Yeah we did it." Joel said

"Let's just hope that the Black Wolf Ranger can destroy the Angel of Darkness before she brings Spellbinder back." Carter said

The other Rangers nodded. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather looked at the screen.

"Sir. The form the Black Wolf Ranger has taken its power is incredible." Ms. Fairweather said

"I'll say." Captain Mitchell said

"I'm just wondering how we're going to send him back to his dimension." Ms. Fairweather said

"True." Captain Mitchell said

Meanwhile back in the City the Black Wolf Savior Ranger and Angel of Darkness both charged at each other but only the Black Wolf Savior Ranger wasn't hurt. The Angel of Darkness plummeted to the ground. The Black Wolf Savior Ranger chased after the Angel of Darkness. Back under the city The Black Wolf Savior Ranger landed on the ground while the Angel of Darkness landed on her back. She then stood up.

"You haven't defeated me yet." Angel of Darkness said

"Actually yeah I have." The Black Wolf Savior Ranger said

"What?" The Angel of Darkness asked

The Black Wolf Savior Ranger then started glowing black and then shot out and turned into a giant Black energy wolf and engulfed the Angel of Darkness and destroyed her. The Black Wolf Savior Ranger then powered down and sighed.

"At least she was destroyed." Austin said

Meanwhile back in the city the Lightspeed Rangers were all powered down and helping the people.

"Looks like Austin won." Kelsey said

"Yeah but at what cost?" Joel asked

"Good point." Dana said

"Carter you and Ryan go check on him the rest of us will make sure these people are ok." Chad said

Carter and Ryan nodded and ran off. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Loki, Vypra, Olympius and Jinxer all watched.

"No mother." Olympius said

"Don't worry my son I'm here." Queen Bansheera said

All four turned around and saw a deformed Queen Bansheera

"Mother what happened?" Olympius asked

"When the ceremony was stopped I didn't receive my full body." Queen Bansheera said

"No." Olympius said

"Those Rangers will pay for this." Loki said

"Yes they will." Queen Bansheera said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell were watching the rangers.

"Great job Rangers and thank you Austin." Captain Mitchell said

"We might have been able to win without the Black Wolf Ranger but he was a big help in stopping the ceremony." Ms. Fairweather said

Meanwhile back in the city the four Lightspeed Rangers looked around and then at each other.

"Come on let's get the Rescue Rover and meet up with the others." Kelsey said

"Good idea." Dana said

The four Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back under the city Carter and Ryan ran up to Austin who was slowly fading.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked

"Two people that are exactly the same from two different dimensions can't survive in the same dimension." Austin said

"What?" Carter asked

"I'm Austin Scott. In my dimension I'm Jason's brother in this dimension I'm Jason's son." Austin said

"Oh." Carter said

"I have to leave soon." Austin said

"Carter to Original Red Ranger." Carter said into his morpher

"Yeah Carter." The Original Red Ranger said

"We have a person here whose fading and he needs to get back to his dimension can you help him?" Carter asked

"Sure." The Original Red Ranger said

Just then Austin teleported away. Carter and Ryan looked on. A bit later back in the Aquabase the Rangers were in the conference room with Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell.

"So Austin has to return?" Kelsey asked

"Yep." Ryan said

"Now what?" Dana asked

"We keep fighting." Carter said

"I'll say." Chad said

"Maybe we can get the Original Red to find out how to reseal the demons." Ryan said

"Good idea." Joel said

"I have a feeling he's already going to do that." Carter said

The others nodded. Meanwhile in the Power Centre Austin was in front of a device to send him back to his dimension. Jason stood at the console looking on.

"Good luck." Jason said

"Thanks." Austin said

"I can't believe you and my son are one in the same." Jason said

"Yep we are just a bit different in how we're related to you." Austin said

Jason nodded and activated the device and a portal opened up.

"Take care." Jason said

"You too." Austin said

Austin walked into the portal and the portal closed. Jason looked on and smiled as he shut off the device. Jason smiled and then walked off towards his house.

End of the Queen Returns

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	20. The Omega Project

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Omega Project**

At the Power Centre a fifteen year old Justin Stewart was helping Jason with updating the system. Jason then got out from under the console.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah just thinking about my dad." Justin said

"Hey I'm sure he'll be fine." Jason said

"I know." Justin said

"So how's High School treating you?" Jason asked

"Great." Justin said

Jason just nodded and went back to work. Justin looked at the Viewing Screen. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace Olympius and Queen Bansheera were standing in the main room.

"Mother I have a way to destroy the Rangers and Mariner Bay." Olympius said

"What is it?" Queen Bansheera asked

"Have a look." Olympius said

Just then a Viewing Screen appeared showing a giant Meteorite.

"A Meteorite excellent." Queen Bansheera said

"The Rangers won't know what hit them until it's too late." Olympius said

"Very good." Queen Bansheera said

Meanwhile back in the Power Centre the alarm went off and Jason got out from under the console and looked at the Viewing Screen.

"Oh no." Justin said

"Great first Dark Specter with his giant meteorite and now Olympius, is trying to getus a Meteorite as well." Jason said

"This is not good." Justin said

"No it's not. Justin, go to bed." Jason said

"Why?" Justin asked

"I want you rested and ready to help the Lightspeed Rangers tomorrow ok?" Jason asked

"Sure." Justin said

Justin ran off towards Jason's house. Jason looked back at the Viewing Screen.

"Well Ms. Fairweather I hope your Omega Zords are ready." Jason thought

Jason walked off after Justin. The next morning inside the Aquabase all six Lightspeed Rangers were in the lab with Ms. Fairweather.

"This upgrade will allow you to control the Max Solarzord if Ryan can't be there to help you." Ms. Fairweather said

"Great." Kelsey said

"So is there another reason you called us here?" Carter asked

"Yes I want you to have a look at your new Zords. The Omega Megazords." Fairweather said

"Omega Megazords?" Dana asked

"The very latest in Zord technology." Ms. Fairweather said

The Six Rangers all looked at the screen.

"They look amazing." Ryan said

"I'll say." Carter said

"I can't wait to find out what they can do." Kelsey said

"Same here." Chad said

"I can't wait to fly that bad boy." Joel said

"Only you." Dana said

"Of course." Joel said

The Rangers laughed. Meanwhile back in the Power Centre Justin was now morphed as the Blue Turbo Ranger and standing in front of Jason.

"You ready?" Jason asked

"I don't get why I can't show my face." Justin said

"Do you really want to answer a lot of questions?" Jason asked

"Not really no." Justin said

"Besides out of all of us the powers have to get used to your growing body and stop compensating for your height." Jason said

"True." Justin said

"Look I know I'd normally go but I'm still trying to find out why Wolf Heart had to help the sorcerer." Jason said

"Ok." Justin said

"By all means if a monster appears you can help them fight it if you want." Jason said

"Thanks." Justin said

"No problem." Jason said

"Ok I'm ready." Justin said

"Good luck." Jason said

Justin just nodded and teleported away. Back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather was working when a Blue teleportation beam teleported in and revealed the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Blue Turbo Ranger what brings you here?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"We've got a problem." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"What sort of Problem?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"How about a Giant Meteorite is heading straight for Mariner Bay." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

Ms. Fairweather quickly ran to the computer and looked at the space scans and sure enough there was a giant Meteorite heading for Mariner Bay.

"Activate the Alarm." Ms. Fairweather ordered

"Yes ma'am." One of the scientists said

Just then the Alarm activated. The six Lightspeed Rangers ran into the Lab and saw the Blue Turbo Ranger and Ms. Fairweather.

"Blue Turbo Ranger." Carter said

"We don't have time for this you six need to morph and get into the Lightspeed Solarzord and stop that Meteorite before it destroys Mariner Bay." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"We're on it." Joel said

The Rangers then left. Ms. Fairweather looked at the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"I'll help them if they need it right now you better make sure that the Omega Zords are online and ready to go just in case this doesn't work." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"You got it." Ms. Fairweather said

Ms. Fairweather ran to her desk and started working on getting the Omega Zords online and waiting for the Rangers to reach the city. A bit later in the city the Lightspeed Solarzord landed the Rangers were now morphed and ready to destroy that Meteorite.

"Ok let's blast this thing out of the sky." Carter said

"Locked on Target." Ryan said

"Charging up weapons." Dana said

"I hope this works." Kelsey said

"Same here." Chad said

"All we can do is try." Joel said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace.

"Olympius the Rangers Zord has more than enough power to destroy your Meteorite do something." Queen Bansheera said

"Of course Mother I'll go and block out the sun." Olympius said

Meanwhile back in the City the Rangers were charging up the cannon.

"All charged." Dana said

"Ok. Now fire." Carter said

The Lightspeed Solarzord fired its weapons hitting the Meteorite.

"Ok one more blast should do it." Carter said

"Charging weapons." Kelsey said

Just then Olympius showed up.

"I don't think so Rangers." Olympius said

Olympius then used his Star Power to create a dome of Darkness around the Lightspeed Solarzord.

"We're losing power fast." Dana said

"What's going on?" Chad asked

"I have no idea." Carter said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase the Blue Turbo Ranger was watching and saw Olympius

"So that's Olympius." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"Yes that's him." Ms. Fairweather said

"I'll help the Rangers get those Zords back here and get ready to initiate The Omega Project." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"On it." Ms. Fairweather said

The Blue Turbo Ranger teleported away. Meanwhile back in the City Carter noticed Olympius.

"Guys we have a problem." Carter said

"Yeah Olympius." Joel said

"Rangers you handle Olympius I'll take control of the Zords and have them come back to the Aquabase." Ms. Fairweather said

"Ok." Carter said

The six Rangers then jumped out of the Lightspeed Solarzord and landed on the ground then they started to fight Olympius.

"You Rangers can never defeat me." Olympius said

Just then Olympius was blasted and sent flying. Olympius and the Rangers looked and saw the Blue Turbo Ranger walking up holding the Turbo Hand Blasters.

"Thought you guys could use a little help." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"Thanks." Chad said

"Who are you?" Olympius asked

"I'm the Blue Turbo Ranger." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

Olympius charged at the Blue Turbo Ranger but the Blue Turbo Ranger moved to fast and kicked Olympius into a wall.

"Sorry but you're going to have to be faster to hit me." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"You will pay for mocking me." Olympius said

"Get lost." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"This isn't over." Olympius said

Olympius then teleported off while the Blue Turbo Ranger shook his head.

"That line gets so old fast." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"True but we have bigger problems." The Original Red Ranger said thought the Blue Turbo Ranger's communicator

"What's that?" The Blue Turbo Ranger asked

"According to the readings that Meteorite is bigger and moving too fast for the Lightspeed Solarzord to destroy." The Original Red Ranger said

"Good thing I got Ms. Fairweather to activate the Omega Project." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"Good job." The Original Red Ranger said

"So now what?" Dana asked

"We head back to the base then you six are taking a trip to space to stop that Meteorite at the source." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

The six Lightspeed Rangers nodded and then all seven Rangers left for the Aquabase. Back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather was working on the Omega Zords.

"I really hope this works. Ms. Fairweather said

"It will. The Original Red Ranger said though the communications

"Ah Original Red. Ms. Fairweather said

"So still dodging Joel's advances?" The Original Red Ranger asked

"Yep. Actually I have a question what is the other names for Zords?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Colossal Assault Vehicles." The Original Red Ranger said

"I'll stick with Zords." Ms. Fairweather said

"Good idea." The Original Red Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Loki, Vypra, Jinxer, Olympius and Queen Bansheera were all in the main hall.

"Good job Olympius." Queen Bansheera said

"Thank you mother." Olympius said

"Let's just hope your plan works." Loki said

"Vypra is something on your mind?" Queen Bansheera asked

"It's that Original Red Ranger his voice sounds so familiar I can't put my finger on it I know I've heard it before." Vypra said

"Anyway. Olympius if your plan succeeds you will be my second in command." Queen Bansheera said

"Thank you mother." Queen Bansheera said

Back at the Aquabase. Ms. Fairweather was setting up the Omega Zords when the Blue Turbo Ranger walked in.

"The Rangers are all set." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"I hope this works." Ms. Fairweather said

"Same here." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"Rangers are you ready?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Yes." Carter said

"You bet." Kelsey said

"Always ready." Joel said

"Let's get this done." Chad said

"We'll be back." Dana said

"I'll make sure they come back." Ryan said

"Good luck." Ms. Fairweather said

Just then the Train Bay appeared above water alone with the Max Solarzord Bay. Then the Trains appeared under the Max Solarzord bay then the Max Solarzord connected to the front of the train.

"Ready?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Yes." The Rangers said

"Ok count down in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Lift off." Ms. Fairweather said

Just then the Max Solarzord and Supertrains flew into Space. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase The Blue Turbo Ranger and Ms. Fairweather walking into the main control room and met up with Captain Mitchell.

"Thank you for coming." Captain Mitchell said

"My pleasure. Actually I'm interested to see how this Omega Megazord works." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"Same here." Captain Mitchell said

Meanwhile out in space the five main Lightspeed Rangers all unbuckled.

"Ok guys time to see what these new Zords can do." Carter said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"I'll come and pick you guys up after you set both charges." Ryan said

"Thanks." Carter said

The five rangers entered the Omega Zords and flew out of the Super Trains. Then the Rangers combined their Zords together. Carter's Zord become the Head and upper body, Joel's Zord become the lower body, Chad's Zord become one set of legs of the Omega Crawler while Kelsey and Dana's legs became the other set of legs of the Omega Crawler. On the Meteorite the Rangers were hovering over head.

"There's no place to land." Carter said

"Then I'll just have to make one." Chad said

The Omega Crawler then started firing at the Meteorite destroying all the rocks enabling the Omega Crawler to land. The Omega Crawler landed on the Meteorite.

"Ok we need to place the first charge here." Carter said

"You got it. Engaging Drill Arms." Dana said

Just then two arms appeared from the Yellow and Pink legs of the Omega Crawler. The arm from the Pink Leg started spinning as Dana started digging a hole. Then she stopped and got the arm pulled out.

"Ok I'm up." Kelsey said

"Be very careful." Joel said

"Quit it I'm nervous enough." Kelsey said

Kelsey managed to get the Omega Crawler to place the charge in the hole then both arms retracted back into the Omega Crawler

"Great job guys onto the next site." Carter said

"Good this place gives me the creeps." Chad said

"You're not the only one." Joel said

The Omega Crawler then flew off to the next site. At the next site the Omega Crawler landed.

"Ok now to place the next charge." Carter said

Dana engaged the Drill Arms and then started digging a hole. Then Kelsey placed the final charge. Then both arms retracted again

"Now time to get out of here." Carter said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Queen Bansheera was watching the Rangers.

"Leaving so soon Rangers I won't have it." Queen Bansheera said

Back on the Meteorite Rocks started appearing and grabbed the Omega Crawler

"We can't move." Chad said

"Rangers get out of there." Ms. Fairweather said through the Communications.

"We can't break free like this." Carter said

"What are we going to do?" Kelsey asked

"Activate the bombs manually." Carter said

"It's too dangerous." Captain Mitchell said

"We have no choice. Activating Omega Megazord Transformation." Carter said

Just then the Omega Crawler broke free of its confinements and then the Yellow and Pink Omega Zords become legs while the Green and Red Omega Zords become the body while the Blue Omega Zord became the arms.

"Omega Staff Rocket launch." Carter said

The Omega Megazord fired the rocket at the ground causing the charges to explode. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase everyone looked on worried.

"No." Captain Mitchell said

"Just like Kendrix." The Blue Turbo Ranger thought

"Please be ok." Ms. Fairweather said

Meanwhile back in space there was a giant explosion and the Meteorite exploded. Ryan watched in horror that his friends could be dead.

"Kelsey." Ryan said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell looked on. The Blue Turbo Ranger looked on and smirked under his helmet.

"They can't be gone." Ms. Fairweather said

"They're not." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"What?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Guys stop fooling around." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

Meanwhile out in space The Omega Megazord has split into its five parts and were flying towards the Super Trains.

"Ruin our fun Blue Turbo." Joel said

"Hello you have people down here worried sick." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"Sorry." Kelsey said

"You better be." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase everyone was cheering at the fact the Rangers survived. The Blue Turbo Ranger just looked on with his arms folded.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok." Ms. Fairweather said

"Thanks." Carter said

"Don't ever do that again." Captain Mitchell said

"Then you'll have to take away their morphers because it's a Ranger's job to sacrifice themselves for you." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

Meanwhile back out in space the Five Lightspeed Rangers were back in the Super Train.

"Ready to go home guys?" Ryan asked

"You bet." Carter said

"Don't ever freak me out like that again." Ryan said

"Sorry bro." Dana said

"That's ok." Ryan said

"I'm just glad you're all ok. But I'll need to talk to Kelsey I nearly lost her." Ryan thought

The Max Solarzord took the Super Trains back down to Earth. Later back in the Aquabase the six Rangers now powered down walked in.

"Great job." Captain Mitchell said

"Thanks." Carter said

"You are true Rangers." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"Awesome." Chad said

"I better get going." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

The Blue Turbo Ranger teleported away.

"Go get some rest you earned it." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes sir." The six Rangers said

The six Rangers walked off. A bit later Ryan dragged Kelsey into his room.

"Ryan what?" Kelsey asked

Ryan didn't answer her he just kissed her passionately on the lips. Kelsey melted into the kiss and kissed back with just as much passion. The two broke the kiss.

"I nearly lost you today." Ryan said

"I know." Kelsey said

"I thought I nearly lost my chance to tell you that I've fallen in love with you." Ryan said

"Really?" Kelsey asked

"Yes." Ryan said

"I love you too Ryan ever since I first saw you outside of your Ranger suit." Kelsey said

"So you would like to date?" Ryan asked

"You bet." Kelsey said

"Great." Ryan said

Ryan pulled Kelsey into another passionate kiss neither noticed the door open until they heard wolf whistles and clapping. Ryan and Kelsey broke the kiss and looked at the door way to see Carter, Dana, Joel, Chad, Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather standing there.

"Oh hi." Kelsey said

"About time." Joel said

"Yeah we were wondering when you two were going to get together." Dana said

"Well we have." Kelsey said

"Ryan I approve of your girlfriend." Captain Mitchell said

"Thanks Dad." Ryan said

"We'll leave you two alone." Carter said

The six walked off and the door closed.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Ryan asked

"What?" Kelsey asked

"My sister and Carter look at each other secretly but neither noticed." Ryan said

"Yeah. Dana's in love with Carter. Carter is in love with Dana and neither one will admit it." Kelsey said

"Then we'll just have to help them." Ryan said

"True but first I want to enjoy my time with my hunk of a Titanium Ranger." Kelsey said

Ryan smiled and hugged his new girlfriend then the two left Ryan's room and headed to the Cafeteria. Meanwhile back in the Power Centre Justin teleported in and powered down.

"That was different." Justin said

"What was different was that Ryan and Kelsey are now dating." Jason said

"Seriously?" Justin asked

"Yep." Jason said

"Wow." Justin said

"Yeah. Great job out there." Jason said

"Thanks." Justin said

Jason and Justin walked off.

End of The Omega Project.

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	21. The Fifth Crystal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Fifth Crystal**

In a Security Centre Vypra and two Batlings broke in and carefully put the plan into motion and managed to steal the Crystal that was being guarded. Later at the Warehouse District in a warehouse Vypra walked in and returned to her normal outfit. In front of her was a monster named Moleman.

"Here's the fourth crystal." Vypra said

"Perfect." Moleman said

"What do these Crystal's do?" Vypra asked

"Each one is a Ranger color so I'm going to have the Crystals steal the Rangers' powers so they can't morph then all you have to worry about is the Titanium Ranger." Moleman said

"Perfect now we just need the fifth Crystal." Vypra said

"Yes once you get that the Rangers will be finished." Moleman said

Vypra and Moleman both laughed at the thought of the Rangers' destruction. The next day at the Aquabase all six Rangers and Captain Mitchell were in the conference room.

"What's going on?" Carter asked

"Another Crystal has been stolen." Captain Mitchell said

"What sort of Crystal?" Dana asked

"And what do you mean another?" Chad asked

"Their Starlight Crystals very powerful and rare there are only five of them in the world. Vypra has four of them we don't know what she plans to do with them." Captain Mitchell said

"So what are we going to do?" Ryan asked

"We need to find the fifth Crystal." Captain Mitchell said

"My grandmother has it." Kelsey said

"You must get that Crystal." Captain Mitchell said

"I'll try." Kelsey said

"Anyway Rangers this is Agent Myers he's been tracking down the Crystals for a while." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes if Vypra gets all five Crystals she'll have the power to destroy all of Mariner Bay." Agent Myers said

"Actually she plans on absorbing the Rangers' Powers so they can't morph." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw the Original Black Ranger leaning against the door frame.

"Original Black Ranger!" Carter said

"What do you mean?" Captain Mitchell asked

"If you actually noticed each one of the Starlight Crystals are the same colors as each of your Rangers. So Vypra will use the Crystals to absorb the Rangers' Powers to prevent them from morphing and leaving only Ryan to be able to fight." The Original Black Ranger said

"We need to get that final Crystal and fast." Dana said

"I'll try and get it." Kelsey said

No one noticed that the Original Black Ranger had left. Later at Kelsey's Grandma's place Kelsey and Ryan walked up.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked

"Yeah just nervous." Kelsey said

"Why?" Ryan asked

"My grandmother and I don't really get along anymore." Kelsey said

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Yeah she's all about her money and I wanted to be free. We barely talk." Kelsey said

Ryan then looked at the house Kelsey was walking up too.

"Is she rich?" Ryan asked

"Very rich." Kelsey said

Ryan followed Kelsey into the house. Inside Kelsey's Grandma's place Kelsey and Ryan were both sitting down on the couch.

"I really hope she'll listen to me." Kelsey said

"Why wouldn't she?" Ryan asked

"She doesn't really listen unless it's about money." Kelsey said

"Come on she can't be that bad." Ryan said

Just then Kelsey's grandmother showed up.

"Kelsey." Kelsey's Grandma said

"Grandma." Kelsey said

"Can we hurry this up I have a meeting." Kelsey's Grandma said

"Of course." Kelsey said

"And you are?" Kelsey's Grandma asked

"I'm Ryan Mitchell." Ryan said

"He's my boyfriend." Kelsey said

"Anyway what do you want?" Kelsey's Grandma asked

"If that's the way you talk to your Granddaughter then I'm serious about not giving you control of my Grandfather's business." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Jason dressed in a Black suit Jacket over a Dressed Red shirt, Black Jeans and Black dressed shoes.

"As you can see ma'am Mr. Scott is here." The Butler said

"I can see thank you." Kelsey's Grandma said

The Butler walked off. Jason then looked at Ryan and Kelsey.

"I've got a meeting right now so I'd like you two to leave." Kelsey's Grandma said

"But Grandma." Kelsey said

"Now Kelsey." Kelsey's Grandma said

"Fine." Kelsey said

Kelsey and Ryan walked out.

"Now Mr. Scott can we talk about this?" Kelsey's Grandma asked

"Later Linda first I need to talk to your Granddaughter." Jason said

Jason walked out. Outside the house Jason walked up to Kelsey and Ryan.

"You two ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah it's just I wish she'd listen for once instead of focusing on money." Kelsey said

"Why were you here?" Jason asked

"We needed to get the Starlight Crystal." Ryan said

"You mean this?" Jason asked as he pulled it out of his Jacket.

"But how?" Kelsey asked as she took the Crystal

"It's a fake. Hopefully it will overload the machine and cause it to blow up." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Ryan said

"No problem you two get going I'll see what I can do about getting your Grandmother to start seeing past her money and realize that her Granddaughter is more important." Jason said

"Thanks." Kelsey said

Jason nodded and watched the two Lightspeed Rangers leave. Jason walked back inside the house. Later back at the Security Centre Kelsey was being handcuffed to the briefcase that held the fake Crystal.

"I hope this plan works." Agent Myers said

"Same here." Kelsey said

The two left with two other agents in an Armored Van. Later in the park the other Lightspeed Rangers were in the Rescue Rover waiting for any sign of Vypra.

"Anything?" Kelsey asked

"Not yet." Carter said

A bit later at the Power Plant the Armored Van was driving by just then Vypra showed up in her Vyprai and shot the Van causing it to spin out and stop. Then the back doors opened and the Batlings attacked but Kelsey started to fight back. Just then Moleman showed up in front of Agent Myers and shut the doors behind them. Then Vypra cut the cuffs and grabbed the suitcase. Then she pulled out the final crystal and placed it on the tray.

"Yes the fifth Crystal." Vypra said

"No." Kelsey said

Just then the other five Lightspeed Rangers showed up and attacked Vypra and the Batlings. Carter managed to get the Crystals away from Vypra.

"This isn't over Rangers." Vypra said

"Oh it will be Vypra." Kelsey said

Vypra and the Batlings teleported away. Just then the armored van doors opened and Agent Myers stumbled out. The Rangers then ran up to Agent Myers.

"Agent Myers we have all five Crystals." Kelsey said

"Good job." Agent Myers said as he took the Crystals

"Are you ok?" Kelsey asked

"Perfect now I have all five Crystals." Agent Myers said

Just then Moleman came out of Agent Myers holding the tray of Crystals.

"Thank you so much." Moleman said

Just then Moleman teleported away. Dana checked on Agent Myers.

"Are you ok?" Dana asked

"Yeah I'll be fine." Agent Myers said

"You guys head back to the base I'll see if I can find them." Kelsey said

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked

"I'll be fine." Kelsey said

"Ok." Ryan said

Kelsey then left to find where Vypra was. While the other five rangers left for the Aquabase. Meanwhile back at Kelsey's Grandma's place Jason was now sitting on the couch taking to Kelsey's Grandmother Linda.

"Now why won't you give me your Grandfather's business?" Linda asked

"Because you don't deserve it." Jason said flatly

"Why not?" Linda asked

"Because you don't understand anything about family." Jason said

"I do so." Linda said

"Really when was the last time you spent quality time with your granddaughter?" Jason asked

"I…" Linda started

"Let me tell you something I have more money then you'll ever have but hugging my son and holding my wife in my arms are more important to me than all the money in the world. What about you? Is your granddaughter more important than all of this or have you become so blinded by your own money that you can't see the woman your daughter has become." Jason said

Linda looked down just as Jason stood up and picked up the Starlight Crystal.

"Money is what we need to buy things but it can't buy us happiness. It can't buy us love. While this Crystal is beautiful and can be valued. The smile of your family's face is more valuable than any Crystal." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Linda asked

"We only live once. Don't let your relationship with your granddaughter end up like this." Jason said as he let the Crystal fall from his hand and shatter on the ground

Jason then walked off. Linda looked on and realized that she made the wrong choice hopefully she could fix it. Meanwhile outside Kelsey's Grandma's house Jason walked out and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's time." Jason said before hanging up.

Jason then walked off to his car. Meanwhile on the road Kelsey was skating along when she noticed a truck being driven by Batlings so she followed and jumped into the back of the truck. A bit later back at the Warehouse the truck pulled up and parked. Kelsey hopped out the back and hid behind some boxes. Just then Moleman showed up next to Vypra.

"I got the Crystals the Yellow Ranger practically handed them to me." Moleman said

"Good now to destroy the Rangers once and for all." Vypra said

Kelsey looked on only to have a gloved hand put over her mouth. Kelsey looked and saw the Original Black and Yellow Rangers standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kelsey asked quietly after the Yellow Ranger removed her hand from Kelsey's mouth

"The Original Red Ranger asked us to make sure those Crystals, were destroyed. He already destroyed the one your Grandmother had." The Original Yellow Ranger said

"Funny thing is that it shattered as soon as it hit the ground. Those Crystals are powerful but their very fragile." The Original Black Ranger said

Just then both the Original Yellow and Black Rangers kicked backwards sending some Batlings flying.

"Morph!" The Original Yellow Ranger ordered

"On it. Lightspeed Rescue." Kelsey said

Kelsey then morphed into the Yellow Rescue Ranger and started fighting the Batlings. Meanwhile back at the Skull Palace in the viewing window The Original Red Ranger appeared.

"Olympius, Loki. I issue a challenge. If you can defeat me today then myself and the other veteran rangers will stop helping the Lightspeed Rangers." The Original Red Ranger said

"Go!" Queen Bansheera said

"Yes mother." Olympius said

"Of course my queen." Loki said

The two teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ryan was walking along trying to find Kelsey. Just then Ryan's Morpher beeped.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked

"Ryan. Kelsey is at the Warehouse district." The voice said

"Who are you?" Ryan asked

"I'm the Original Blue Ranger." The Original Blue Ranger said

"Cool. I'm on my way." Ryan said

"Good luck." The Original Blue Ranger said

Ryan cut the communication.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan called out

Ryan then morphed into the Titanium Ranger and left the Aquabase. Later back at the Warehouse Ryan as the Titanium Ranger appeared and kicked a couple of Batlings away from Kelsey.

"Thanks." Kelsey said

"No problem." Ryan said

"Power Axe." The Original Black Ranger said as he pulled out his Power Axe

The Original Black Ranger then switched his Axe to its cannon mode. Vypra then went to attack the Yellow Ranger but was blocked but the Original Yellow Ranger and her Power Daggers.

"I don't think so." The Original Yellow Ranger said

"You can't stop me." Vypra said

"Scorpina was more of a challenge then you." The Original Yellow Ranger said

Vypra growled and started fighting the Original Yellow Ranger. Moleman then attacked Kelsey and Ryan but they both dodged the attack and then Kelsey pulled out her V Lancer in blaster mode while Ryan pulled out the Titanium Axe in its blaster mode.

"You won't win Rangers." Moleman said

"Oh yes we will." Ryan said

"You can count on it." Kelsey said

Meanwhile in the Mountains Loki and Olympius showed up only to be attacked by a Red Energy Dragon then they both got shocked by Red Lightning and fell to the ground they both stood up and looked over and saw the Original Red Ranger walk up holding his Power Sword.

"You'll pay for that." Loki said

"Sorry forgot my check book." The Original Red Ranger said

Olympius fired a few fireballs at the Original Red Ranger but the Original Red Ranger just spun his Sword like a shield and blocked the attack. Then the Original Red Ranger sent out energy waves that hit both Olympius and Loki sending them flying. Meanwhile back at the Warehouse the Original Yellow Ranger kicked Vypra into the machine.

"Hey Vypra?" The Original Black Ranger asked

"What?" Vypra asked

"See yah." The Original Black Ranger said

Just then the Original Black Ranger fired the cannon Vypra dodged the blast but the blast hit the Machine and destroyed it along with the five crystals.

"No!" Vypra cried out

Just then Vypra was hit by a Black Energy Lion and Yellow Energy Griffin and sent flying and was shocked by Yellow and Black Lightning.

"I'll be back, Rangers. Vypra said before teleporting away

"Not as tough as Scorpina either." The Original Black Ranger said

"I noticed." The Original Yellow Ranger said

Just then Kelsey and Ryan dodged the Moleman's blasts and they both fired their respective weapons hitting Moleman then Moleman was hit by a Black and Yellow Beams of Light then was engulfed by a Black Energy Mastodon and a Yellow Energy Saber Tooth Tiger then he blew up. Then both The Original Yellow Ranger and Original Black Ranger turned back to normal

"Alright." Kelsey said

"Thank you." Ryan said

"No problem. Go rest." The Original Yellow Ranger said

The two Lightspeed Rangers nodded and left the Warehouse while the Original Yellow and Black Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Original Red Ranger attacked Olympius with his Sword and kicked Loki away.

"You two are pathetic even Goldar put up a bit of a challenge." The Original Red Ranger said

"Loki, Olympius get back here he's just playing you for fools he's not even using his full strength." Queen Bansheera said

"Yes mother." Olympius said

"Of course my queen." Loki said

"This isn't over Original Red Ranger." Olypmius said

"Trust me you'll know when it's over." The Original Red Ranger said

Olympius and Loki teleported away. The Original Red Ranger teleported off. Later in the Park Kelsey and Ryan were having a Picnic when Kelsey's Grandmother Linda walked up.

"Grandma?" Kelsey asked

"Yes dear. I'm sorry for everything. I got so caught up in the money I forgot what true family is." Linda said

"It's ok." Kelsey said

"I'd like to get to know my Granddaughter again and her Boyfriend as well if you'll let me." Linda said

"Of course Grandma." Kelsey said

"I have to go. Hopefully we can meet up." Linda said

"Of course I'd love that." Kelsey said

"Take care of my Granddaughter she's a very special woman." Linda said

"Yes she is." Ryan agreed

Linda walked off while Kelsey smiled and hugged Ryan who kissed her on her forehead. Meanwhile in the Power Centre Jason, Trini and Zack were all powered down and back in normal clothes were all standing in front of the Consoles.

"You held back." Trini said

"I had too I felt a strange pull when Olympius and Loki showed up if I had destroyed either one then Queen Bansheera would use their power." Jason said

"Not good." Zack said

"No its not I just hope I can find the answers to why Wolf Heart had to help the Warlock seal the demons in the first place." Jason said

Trini and Zack nodded then all three went to Jason's house to meet up with Kimberly.

End of The Fifth Crystal.

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	22. The Chosen Path

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I am so very sorry for not updating earlier than this but life just got ahead of me and I really hadn't had the time to be able to post anything so I hope these seven chapters will do. Also if anyone has any ideas on how to add Zhane into the Team Up episodes of Lost Galaxy let me know because I'm stumped. Again I'm sorry for the wait.

**The Chosen Path**

In the Power Centre Jason was working on trying to find out why Wolf Heart had to help the Warlock seal away the demons just then the room got filled with a green glow and then a green beam of light appeared and revealed Adam.

"What's up Adam?" Jason asked

"I wanted to ask you something." Adam said

"Sure what's up?" Jason asked

"Well Tommy is Ryan's mentor right?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Jason said as he turned around and leant against the console

"And Rocky is Carter's mentor?" Adam asked

"Yeah what's the point?" Jason asked

"I was wondering if I could be Chad's mentor." Adam said

"Why?" Jason asked

"It's just I know what it's like to be the most quiet but I also know what it's like to feel like you've let your sensei down." Adam said

"Adam." Jason said

"Please Jason." Adam said

"It's different for Tommy and Rocky. Tommy is helping Ryan get over the fact he was evil while Rocky is helping Carter realize that he needs to have fun and not spend all his time training." Jason said

"What are you saying?" Adam asked

"What I'm asking is what can you offer to help Chad grow as a ranger?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Adam said

"Look Chad is a very stubborn man who has a lot of pride. You can't just go up and say I'm going to be your mentor. I chose Rocky and Tommy because they have experience in those fields I told you. But truth be told Adam I was going to pick you as Chad's mentor. Truth is that he needs to learn that fighting with honor is better than fighting for your pride." Jason said

"So I have to job?" Adam asked

"Yeah you do. Now I just need to figure out who can help Dana, Kelsey and Joel." Jason said

"True." Adam said

Adam teleported away, Jason just smiled and went back to work. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace Olympius, Vypra and Loki were having dinner.

"Loki, stop playing with your food." Olympius said

"But there so much more tasty when their scared!" Loki said

"You are truly pathetic." Olympius said

"What?" Loki asked

"You haven't created a Monster in a while and you are useless." Olympius said

"Fine I'll show you I'll create a Monster and defeat the Power Rangers." Loki said

"Good luck with that." Olympius said

"Jinxer!" Loki yelled

"You called?" Jinxer asked as he walked up

"Yes here." Loki said as he handed Jinxer a card

"Ah perfect choice." Jinxer said

Jinxer then threw the card into the portal and then made Cyclopter appear.

"Oh yeah." Cyclopter said

"Meet Cyclopter the Rangers won't know what hit them." Loki said

"This plan is going to fail." Olympius muttered

Vypra just looked at Olympius but said nothing. Meanwhile in the park the Lightspeed Rangers were training. Joel was running along, Dana was carrying a dummy, Chad and Kelsey were abseiling and Carter and Ryan were sparring. The Rangers finished their work out.

"That was intense." Joel said

"I'll say." Chad said

"Chad?" A voice asked

Chad looked and saw his old sensei.

"Sensei!" Chad said

"Have you forgotten your training?" Chad's Sensei asked

"No Sensei." Chad said

"Does anyone know who this guy is?" Carter asked

"Nope." Joel said

"Never seen him before!" Ryan said

"You are not fighting with pride." Chad's Sensei said

"Pride!" Dana asked

"Pride of what!" Carter asked

"The pride of my school!" Chad's Sensei said

"Pride isn't the way." Chad said

"Being a Ranger has clouded your mind." Chad's Sensei said

"It hasn't Sensei." Chad said

Chad's Sensei walked off. The Rangers looked at Chad.

"Well can you guys drop me off in town I'm meeting Tommy." Ryan said

"Yeah hey Chad do you mind driving back? I'm also meeting Rocky today." Carter said

"Sure." Chad said

Later in the Aquabase Chad walked into his room he shared with Joel just then he noticed the Green Panther Ranger sitting there.

"About time you showed up." The Green Panther Ranger said

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked

"Your Sensei seems to have forgotten that you don't have to fight with pride but fight with honor." The Green Panther Ranger said

"I…" Chad said

"Look, take it from me. It's not easy fighting with your pride because you're bound to make mistakes. But fighting with honor is better because you can see who is truly honorable and who isn't. Sometimes it's better to let go of your pride." The Green Panther Ranger said as he stood up

"What do you mean?" Chad asked

"What I mean is that you need to make a choice. Is it worth wallowing in the past all because you wanted to live your life or is it worth fighting for what you believe is right?" The Green Panther Ranger asked

"How do you know this?" Chad asked

"Mirror of Regret! It started to make me doubt myself till I realized that I am stronger when I fight with honor and fight with my friends. The Original Yellow Ranger learned her lesson the hard way when she had to face a Mantis Monster she learned there are two types of Honor." The Green Panther Ranger said

"And they are?" Chad asked

"There is honor in fighting alone. But the greatest honor is knowing when to ask for help and it's even greater honor knowing that your friends are always there to back you up." The Green Panther Ranger said

Just then the alarm went off.

"Go!" The Green Panther Ranger said

Chad nodded and ran off and the Green Panther Ranger teleported away. A bit later in the Main control room Chad, Kelsey, Dana and Joel ran in.

"What's going on?" Joel asked

"A Monster is attacking at the dojo." Captain Mitchell said

"We're on it." Chad said

"I'll call Carter and Ryan if you need help." Captain Mitchell said

"Right!" The four Rangers said

The four Rangers ran off. Later at the dojo Cyclopter was attacking when the Rangers now morphed showed up.

"Ah Power Rangers about time you showed up." Cyclopter said

"Yeah and your going down." Chad said

"And we're going to see to that." Joel said

"Then come and get me Rangers." Cyclopter said

"Fine!" Kelsey said

The Rangers then blasted with the Rescue Blasters and sent him flying.

"Whoa he didn't even put up a fight." Joel said

"Hey no fair. You can't use weapons." Cyclopter said

"Fine we'll defeat you without them." Dana said

"Let's do it." Chad said

The four rangers started fighting Cyclopter but were losing until the earth started shaking and then rocks appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Cyclopter. Cyclopter stood up and looked over to see the Green Panther Ranger.

"Hey no fair." Cyclopter said

"Since when does evil play fair?" The Green Panther Ranger asked

"You know he's got a point." Chad said

The Green Panther Ranger jumped down and kicked Cyclopter sending him flying. Cyclopter landed on the ground and stood up.

"I'll be back Rangers." Cyclopter said

Cyclopter ran off. The Rangers then walked up to the Green Panther Ranger.

"Thanks." Chad said

"No problem." The Green Panther Ranger said

Later back in the park Cyclopter was walking along when he saw Chad's old Sensei.

"Perfect." Cyclopter thought

Cyclopter ran up to Chad's old Sensei.

"Please I need your help." Cyclopter said

"Help with what?" Chad's old Sensei asked

"I want you to train me I promise I'll never be evil ever again." Cyclopter said

"Very well!" Chad's Old Sensei said

Chad's Sensei started training Cyclopter. All the while The Green Panther Ranger was watching.

"Man for an old man he really is senile he doesn't even realize he's been tricked." Adam thought

Adam teleported off! Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Chad was looking at his old trophy just then the Green Panther Ranger teleported in.

"You ok?" The Green Panther Ranger asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Chad said

"You sure?" The Green Panther Ranger asked

"I'm not ok. I want to fight with honor but my pride is holding me back." Chad said

"Come on." The Green Panther Ranger said

"What?" Chad asked

"Come on." The Green Panther Ranger said

The Green Panther Ranger grabbed Chad and teleported away. Back in the park Chad and Adam teleported down. Adam then powered down.

"What are we doing here?" Chad asked

"I want you to come at me." Adam said

"What?" Chad asked

"Training! I want to see what you're capable of with your pride." Adam said

"Ok!" Chad said

Chad charged at Adam but Adam kept blocking every punch and kick Chad dished out. Adam began to see what Jason meant it wasn't about talking to Chad it was helping overcome his past and move on but it was also bringing Chad back down to earth and helping him realize that it maybe honorable to fight by yourself but as a Ranger its more honorable to fight as a team. Adam grabbed Chad and flipped him over his head.

"That's all you got?" Adam asked

"You know you really know how to damage someone's pride." Chad said

"Really and what has pride got to do with being a Ranger?" Adam asked

Chad froze he never thought of that. It was true that he felt pride as a Ranger but mostly fighting alongside his friends/Teammates.

"Being a Ranger is about honor and respect." Chad said

"You see as Rangers we can't start battles we can only end battles. It's why the morphing grid allows it. You see Jason could have removed your powers easily if he wanted too. But he wanted to give you all a chance. But since he's busy six of us are stepping up to the plate to help you Rangers out." Adam said

"I never thought of that." Chad said

"One major rule that must never be broken is that you never escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you too. You Rangers fight with honor but if you have watched me and the other Rangers you can actually see we don't always rely on our powers. Only at certain times do we rely on our powers. What we truly rely on is each other. We all have something that can teach the others." Adam said

"Like what?" Chad asked

"Jason taught us all the strength of the courage inside, Zack taught us how to incorporate things we are great at into our own style, Trini taught us about honor and respect, Billy taught us the knowledge in a fight, Kimberly taught us how to stay down to earth and keep to our daily lives, Tommy taught us how to overcome fears, Rocky taught us how to have fun and to be serious when needed, Aisha taught us how to care for each other, Katherine taught us how to find ourselves after the battle, Tanya taught us how to listen to your heart and me I taught the Rangers that we are all strong but in our own way." Adam said

"So you all helped each other?" Chad asked

"Yes. You see out of all of us while it may not seem like it Jason had the most to learn. But if you ask him what makes us he'll say this. That he learned that Tanya's friendship has no bounds, Katherine's courage exceeds anything he had ever seen, My gentle nature allows him to keep calm, Aisha's kindness to accept him for his Wolf Eyes when not many people would, Rocky's attitude to life is always enlightening, Tommy's strength to never give up the fight, Zack's laughter always makes Jason feel like laughing too seriously it does you can't be around Zack and not have a good laugh with the man, Trini's loyalty to her friends inspired Jason to try harder with the friendship, Billy's knowledge allows Jason to know that someone can help him with things and Kimberly's love allows him to know that he is loved and that he's never alone." Adam said

"I never realized that we all learn things from each other." Chad said

"It's true. Now what are the traits that you see in your friends?" Adam asked

"Carter's courage to never give up, Dana's caring heart to help us when needed, Joel's sense of humor always makes us laugh, Kelsey's out going attitude is contagious and Ryan's strength to never give up. But for me I don't know." Chad said

"It's your honor." Adam said

"Huh?" Chad asked

"The Rangers know that you have a lot of honor you can't help but fight by their side and help them when needed. You are an honorable warrior because you never give up on them." Adam said

"I never thought of that." Chad said

"Think about it." Adam said

Adam teleported away. Chad looked on and walked off thinking about everything Adam had said. Meanwhile in another part of the park Cyclopter finished his training.

"Very good." Chad's Sensei said

"Thank you Sensei and now your usefulness has ended." Cyclopter said

Cyclopter attacked Chad's Sensei and sent him flying. Cyclopter ran off. Later in the city Cyclopter was attacking. Just then Carter, Ryan, Dana, Joel and Kelsey all ran up and were morphed.

"Ah perfect the Power Rangers are back." Cyclopter said

"And this time you're going down." Carter said

"I don't think so." Cyclopter said

Cyclopter attacked the rangers and the Rangers were having a tough time fighting him. Meanwhile back in the forest Chad was walking along when he saw his Sensei on the ground. Chad ran up to his Sensei and helped him up

"Sensei." Chad said

"Chad." Chad's Sensei said

"Are you ok?" Chad asked

"Yes but my pride is damaged Cyclopter tricked me." Chad's Sensei said

"It wasn't your pride he damaged it was your honor and your respect. He used them and betrayed them." Chad said

"I'm a fool." Chad's Sensei said

"No you're not. You believed Pride can help you. But it can't you have to remember that martial arts is about honor and respect above all else." Chad said

"Then why are you a Ranger?" Chad's Sensei asked

"Because I'm the team's holder of honor and they need me to keep that honor." Chad said

Just then Chad's Morpher started to glow.

"What's going on?" Chad asked

Chad then mysteriously morphed into the Blue Lightspeed Ranger.

"But how?" Chad asked

"Because of what you said. You are correct you are the teams honor." The Green Panther Ranger said as he appeared

"But why did I morph?" Chad asked

"Because the team needs there honorable warrior and it's in your blood to avenge your Sensei." The Green Panther Ranger said

"Take care of him." Chad said

"I will." The Green Panther Ranger said

Chad ran off. Later back in the city the other five Rangers were having a tough time with Cyclopter but then Chad showed up and kicked Cyclopter hard sending him flying into a wall.

"Ah Blue Ranger finally you showed up." Cyclopter said

"You'll pay for hurting Sensei." Chad said

"Really?" Cyclopter asked

"I fight with Honor and Respect. That's what makes me the Blue Lightspeed Ranger because I'm the teams honor." Chad said as he made the V Lancer appear in his hand

"Go for it Chad." Dana said

"You can do it." Joel said

"Go get him." Kelsey said

"Time to show this guy what honor is all about." Carter said

"You can do it man." Ryan said

Chad's V Lancer then started to glow blue and died down.

"Thanks guys." Chad said

"Ha you can't defeat me on your own." Cyclopter said

"That's where your wrong I'm not alone my friends are right here and there going to help me defeat you." Chad said

Cyclopter just laughed meanwhile back in the Park the Green Panther Ranger helped Chad's Sensei.

"I'm an old fool I should have seen it." Chad's Sensei said

"You're not a fool. Trust me you were just blinded by your own pride that you never saw the man Chad has become." The Green Panther Ranger said

"I need to get back to my students." Chad's Sensei said

"I'll watch over Chad." The Green Panther Ranger said

"Thank you." Chad's Sensei said

Chad's Sensei walked off, while The Green Panther Ranger teleported away. Meanwhile back in the city Chad and Cyclopter were standing away from each other. Cyclopter then charged at Chad and went to his Chad with his staff but Chad blocked the attack and swung his V Lancer around and slashed Cyclopter. Cyclopter landed away from Chad. Just then the V Lancer shone brightly when the light died down it was now two smaller Daggers/Blasters.

"What are these?" Chad asked

"V Daggers." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw The Green Panther Ranger leaning against the wall.

"V Daggers!" Chad asked

"The Original Red Ranger placed a special program in each of the V Lancers so when you discover something about yourself first you morph uncontrollably then your V Lancer glows once you hit the target with your V Lancer it then becomes the weapon and yours are the V Daggers your own personal weapon." The Green Panther Ranger said

"Awesome!" Chad said

"Ah new weapons aren't going to help defeat me." Cyclopter said

"Wanna bet?" Chad asked as he turned one of his daggers into a blaster by placing the blaster handle on it.

Cyclopter then charged at Chad again but Chad blocked the attack with his dagger then pointed the blaster at Cyclopter.

"Missed!" Chad said

Chad then blasted Cyclopter sending Cyclopter to the ground. Chad then turned the blaster back into a dagger and charged at Cyclopter. Then both daggers glowed blue and he slashed Cyclopter. Cyclopter fell to the ground and blew up. The other Rangers then ran up to Chad.

"That was amazing." Kelsey said

"Thanks." Chad said

"See what happens when you fight with honor and not your pride?" The Green Panther Ranger asked

"Yeah you're a whole lot stronger." Chad said

"So how does he call his weapon?" Joel asked

"Just say V Daggers don't worry now that you've activated them they are now separate from your V Lancer." The Green Panther Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Loki was angry.

"How dare they destroy my Monster?" Loki asked

"Shall I make him grow?" Jinxer asked

"Yes." Loki said

Jinxer then threw the growth card and said a spell. Meanwhile back in the city Cyclopter reappeared and grew thirty stories tall.

"I'm back." Cyclopter said

"Let's do it guys." Chad said

"Right." The others said

"Omega Zords on line." Chad said

"Max Solarzord." Ryan said

Just then the Omega Zords and the Max Solarzord appeared and then Rangers hopped inside. The five main Lightspeed Rangers combined their Zords to create the Omega Megazord. While Ryan made his Zord go into Warrior Mode.

"You Rangers are finished." Cyclopter said

"I don't think so." Chad said

"Fire." Ryan said

Just then the Max Solarzord fired its lasers that hit Cyclopter.

"Now Omega Strike." Carter said

Just then the Omega Megazord slashed Cyclopter with a V pattern Cyclopter fell down and blew up.

"Alright." Chad said

"Thanks Chad." Carter said

"No problem." Chad said

Later back at the Aquabase Chad was in his room when Joel walked in.

"Hey man." Joel said

"Hey." Chad said

"So what's up with the Green Panther Ranger?" Joel asked

"Oh like the Original Green Ranger is a mentor to Ryan and the Blue Ape Ranger is a mentor to Carter. The Green Panther Ranger is my mentor." Chad said

"Awesome." Joel said

"Yeah." Chad said

"Oh Ms. Fairweather is looking for you she wants to see those V Daggers in action." Joel said

"I'll get right on it." Chad said

Chad left while Joel sat down and looked at a picture of Ms. Fairweather. Meanwhile back in the Power Centre Adam walked in.

"Hey Jase." Adam said

"Hey." Jason said

"So how did I do?" Adam asked

"Great job Adam." Jason said

"Thanks." Adam said

"So now Chad has awakened his V Daggers hopefully in time the others will awaken their weapons." Jason said

"Hopefully." Adam said

"Well you better get back to Tanya I do not want to deal with an Angry Yellow Ranger Trini still scares me." Jason said

"Does Trini know this?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Jason said

Adam just laughed and teleported away. Jason smiled and turned back to what he was doing.

"Hopefully I can find three people out of the Rangers who can help Kelsey, Dana and Joel." Jason thought.

Jason then left the scanner going while he went to be with his wife and son.

End of the Chosen Path.

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	23. Facing the Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Facing the Nightmare**

Inside the Aquabase Carter was testing out the Mobile Armored Vehicle or the MAV for short. The Simulation was going haywire then Carter ejected and jumped out stopping the simulation. Joel and Ms. Fairweather walked up.

"You ok?" Joel asked

"Yeah I'll be fine. But that was intense." Carter said

"You'll be ok. It's just a simulation." Ms. Fairweather said

"You make flying look so easy." Carter said to Joel

"Yeah well you'll get the hang of it." Joel said

"Tomorrow you'll be flying the real MAV are you ready for it." Ms. Fairweather said

"He'll be ready." Joel said

Joel and Carter walked off. Later that night Carter was in his room having a dream but it was a nightmare. In his dream Carter was flying the MAV and the other Rangers were in a fight. Chad called for the rescue bird but when it showed up Olympius managed to get it and fired it at the Rangers. Carter then shot up in bed and was taking deep breaths.

"I can't do this." Carter thought.

Meanwhile in the Power Centre Zordon was watching Carter on the Viewing Globe just then Jason walked into the main room. Zordon was wearing a Black Robe like the Ninjas of the Monolith he was bald and had tanned skin from the sun of Pheados.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I sensed something was wrong and came right away and now I see what's wrong." Zordon said

"Huh?" Jason asked

"Carter had a nightmare about flying the Mobile Armored Vehicle and wasn't able to save his friends from getting killed." Zordon said

"Oh boy." Jason said

"You better get back to Kimberly and Austin." Zordon said

Jason nodded and walked off. Zordon then looked at the Viewing Globe.

"I don't think Rocky or Jason can help Carter through this one he needs to meet the one person who lived in a constant nightmare." Zordon thought

The next morning back in the Aquabase in the cafeteria Dana, Joel and Chad were all sitting at the table the three were waiting for Carter.

"Is Carter ready for his first real flight?" Chad asked

"I tell you one thing it's not going to be easy flying that thing." Joel said

"It will be a great asset to the team if he mastered it." Dana said

"True." Joel said

Just then Carter walked in.

"Hey Ace over here." Joel said

Carter walked up to the other Rangers and sat down.

"You ok?" Dana asked

"Yeah I just didn't get much sleep last night." Carter said

"Excited?" Chad asked

"No more like a constant nightmare." Carter said

"It's just fear Carter don't let it rule you." Joel said

"I know it's silly." Carter said

Just then Kelsey showed up on her skates just as Ryan walked in.

"Hey guys." Kelsey said

Ryan walked over and grabbed the chef and the tray before he bumped into Kelsey.

"Sorry." Kelsey said

"Come on Ace we have to go." Joel said

"Ok." Carter said

Carter and Joel left while Ryan and Kelsey sat down.

"What's up with Carter?" Ryan asked

"Nightmare!" Chad said

"Yikes." Kelsey said

A bit later in the transport bay Carter, Joel and Ms. Fairweather walked in.

"Ok Carter you ready?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Yeah I'm ready." Carter said

"Good luck man." Joel said

"Thanks." Carter said

Carter walked up to the MAV and stood next to it.

"Lightspeed Rescue." Carter called out

Carter then morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger and hopped into the MAV.

"Ready to go!" Carter said

"Ok." Ms. Fairweather said

The lift went down and then stopped and Carter took off in the MAV. A bit later in the sky Carter was flying around in the MAV.

"Everything is normal. What's going on?" Carter asked

Just then Carter started to lose control of the MAV. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase.

"Carter what's wrong?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"I've lost all control." Carter said

"But everything is working perfectly." Ms. Fairweather said

"Carter, calm down your letting your fear, take control." Joel said

Back in the sky Carter was still trying to regain control. Just then a portal opened up in front of him.

"Ms. Fairweather I seem to be heading towards a portal. I can't get away." Carter said

Carter then disappeared into the portal. Back in the Aquabase Joel and Ms. Fairweather looked at each other.

"Carter? Carter?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Carter, where are you man?" Joel asked

Ms. Fairweather typed something one her computer.

"I can't find him anywhere." Ms. Fairweather said

"Yeah and what about that portal he said?" Joel asked

"There was nothing whatever happened must have been done by someone who can make it seem like nothing is wrong." Ms. Fairweather said

"Hang on." Joel to Original Red Ranger! Joel said

"Yeah!" The Original Red Ranger said through the morpher

"Where is Carter?" Joel asked

"What do you mean?" The Original Red Ranger asked

"I mean that Carter has disappeared and he said that he lost control of the MAV and was sucked into a portal and we didn't detect anything." Joel said

"I've been with my son all day. But I'll look into it you just keep an eye on the city." The Original Red Ranger said

"Ok." Joel said

The communication was cut.

"I hope Carter is ok." Joel said

"Same here." Ms. Fairweather said

(**In The Power Rangers Heroes Dimension (For those who don't know what I mean it's the Power Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension just smaller)**

In the Youth Centre Mark Stevens who has blue eyes and he had short almost crew cut brown hair he had the body of a gymnast with extra muscles on his arms and upper body. He was wearing a Blue open sleeved shirt over a Black Singlet, Black Jeans and Black sneakers. Anyway Mark was on the phone talking to Kimberly who was in bed with the flu.

"You know Mark your lucky." Kimberly said

"Why am I lucky?" Mark asked

"Because you don't have a cold!" Kimberly said

"True. It must suck knowing that you've been banned from seeing Jason." Mark said

"Yeah it does. Is he there?" Kimberly asked

"That's just it I haven't seen Jason, Tommy, Laura or Joey." Mark said

"Strange!" Kimberly said

"Yeah." Mark said

Just then Mark felt a sharp pain in his head and then suddenly had flashes of images of the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and he also heard the sound of the Dragon Dagger being played.

"Mark you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said in pain

"You don't sound it." Kimberly said

"Sorry it's just a headache." Mark said

"You sure?" Kimberly asked

"Yes I'm sure I have to go." Mark said

"Ok later." Kimberly said

"Yeah later!" Mark said

The two hung up.

"You sure you're ok?" Ernie asked as he walked up

"Yeah. I think I might just go home." Mark said

"Ok." Ernie said

"Thanks." Mark said

"No problem." Ernie said

Mark then walked off. Later in the park Mark was walking along when the same pain shot through his head again. Mark went down on his knees holding his head as the images of the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger shot through his head. Just then pain stopped and Mark stood up but his eyes glowed green. Mark then teleported away in a green/blue teleportation beam. In the Command Centre Mark teleported in!

"Mark what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

Mark didn't answer he walked up to the console and started pressing buttons just then the Green Ranger Power Coin and the Dragon Dagger both appeared.

"Mark what are you doing?" Alpha asked

"Alpha he can't here you he's under the control of the spirit of the Green Ranger Powers. If I'm right we're about to see the rebirth of the Green Ranger Powers." Zordon said

"Oh." Alpha said

Just then the Viewing Globe showed the Dragonzord and Mark put the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and started playing the Dragon song. The Dragonzord reacted and Mark stopped playing and held the Dragon Dagger between the viewing globe and the Power Coin he was holding. Just then a Green Beam of light shot out of the Viewing Globe and went through the Dragon Dagger and into the Power Coin and the Power Coin bathed Mark in a Green light. The Light then shone brightly and when the light died down The Green Mighty Morphin Ranger with the Dragon Shield was standing in Mark's place.

"He did it." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha." Zordon said

Just then the Viewing Globe lit up and showed a wreaked vehicle and a human lying next to it.

"He looks like he's hurt." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. Teleport him here!" Zordon said

"No." Mark said

"Why?" Alpha asked

"He was sent here for help to overcome his fear because of a nightmare he had. I need to help him." Mark said before teleporting away.

In the desert Carter woke up and saw that the MAV was wreaked.

"Just great!" Carter said

"If you're thinking of contacting anyone for help you're in the wrong dimension and the wrong time." A voice said

"What?" Carter asked

Carter looked and saw the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger standing there but what shocked Carter was that this Green Ranger had the Dragon Shield.

"Yep I'm in a different dimension alright." Carter said

"Who are you?" The Green Ranger asked

"I'm Carter Grayson. I would have said your Tommy but Tommy doesn't have an Australian Accent." Carter said

"Too true!" The Green Ranger said

"So who are you?" Carter asked

"Mark Stevens." Mark said

"Never heard of you!" Carter said

"Like I said different dimension! In this dimension Rocky, Adam and Aisha never joined the team. Jason never left it was Billy, Trini and Zack that left. Joey, Laura and I all became Power Rangers but all three of us came from a Dimension where Power Rangers is actually a TV show." Mark said

"Ok." Carter said

"You really need to get over your fear Carter." Mark said

"I can't." Carter said

"Because of your Nightmare?" Mark asked

"Yeah. It seemed so real." Carter said

"Maybe because you believed it could be real if you flew this thing." Mark said pointing to the MAV

"Wait, why are you the Green Ranger?" Carter asked

"Reactivated its powers since they were taken away from Tommy!" Mark said

"Oh." Carter said

"Get ready Carter." Mark said

"For what?" Carter asked

"Well if you want to get back to your dimension and save your friends from the fate they held in your nightmare you're going to have to defeat me." Mark said

"Fine!" Carter said confidently but not feeling it

"Good." Mark said

"Lightspeed Rescue." Carter said

Carter morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger. Mark just looked on then pulled out the Dragon Dagger and fired a blast at Carter sending him flying to the ground. Carter then pulled out the Rescue Blaster and fired at Mark. But Mark just played the Dragon Dagger and the Dragon Shield started to glow and the shots were reflected back at Carter.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mark asked

Carter growled and stood up and switched the Rescue Blaster into Baton Mode and charged at Mark. But Mark used the Dragon Dagger to block.

"Your fear is hindering you. I can see your moves before you make them and you're not even trying." Mark said

"Shut up." Carter said

"You can't let the Nightmare rule your life Carter it's not the way." Mark said

"I said shut up." Carter said

Mark moved the Dragon Dagger and caused Carter to lose the Rescue Blaster and then slashed Carter with the Dragon Dagger sending Carter flying to the ground. Carter then stood up.

"He's got guts but I can still sense his fear." Mark thought

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Zordon and Alpha were both watching the fight.

"Zordon we have to stop this." Alpha said

"No Alpha. That Red Ranger has a lot of fear and the only way to help him is to make him realize that as a Ranger you have to let go of that fear. As a leader it's harder because you have to watch everyone. The Red Ranger needs to realize that he can't always save his teammates from getting hurt or worse." Zordon said

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Desert Mark fired an energy blast at Carter hitting the Red Ranger and sending him flying.

"Come on Carter fight back. If you don't you'll never be able to save your friends!" Mark said

"Shut up." Carter said as he stood up.

"Fight me Red Ranger." Mark said

"V Lancer!" Carter said

Just then the V Lancer appeared in Carter's hands.

"V Slash." Carter said

Carter went to start the V Slash but Mark caught the blade and then blasted Carter with the Dragon Dagger sending the Red Ranger flying.

"You're too easy to read Carter." Mark said

"I will not be defeated." Carter said

"So you say but your fear is holding you back." Mark said

Mark then made an electrical energy appear between his hands and fired it at Carter using the Dragon Dagger. Carter was hit and sent flying. Carter slowly started to get up. Carter then grabbed the Rescue Blaster and switched it back to Blaster mode and fired it at Mark who just played the Dragon Dagger causing his Shield to glow and the blasts to reflect back at Carter. Carter then stood up and Mark noticed he was now holding the V Lancer but it was in Blaster mode.

"Fire!" Carter said

Mark just played the Dragon Dagger causing his Shield to glow again as Carter shot a blast from his V Lancer Blaster Mode the blast was reflected back at Carter sending the Red Ranger flying backwards.

"What is wrong with me?" Carter asked

"You still haven't gotten over your fear of losing your friends through that nightmare." Mark said

"But I'll let them down." Carter said

"You'll let them down if you just give up." Mark said

Carter froze and thought about what Mark said. Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle

"What's going on Zedd?" Rita asked

"It appears that somehow Zordon has managed to reactivate the Green Ranger Powers." Zedd said

"What?" Rita asked

"I don't know but he's fighting a Red Ranger I've never seen before. It appears that the Green Ranger is trying to help the Red Ranger but I don't know why." Zedd said

"Who is the Green Ranger since Tommy is on another planet at the moment helping Prince Dex." Rita said

"It appears that the Green Ranger is the Blue Ranger." Zedd said

"So somehow the Blue Ranger managed to reactivate the Green Ranger Powers he's smarter than I thought." Rita said

"Yes he is." Zedd said

"Finster!" Rita yelled

Zedd cringed as Finster appeared

"Yes my Queen?" Finster asked

"Make me a Monster I want to see how well the Blue Ranger does as the Green Ranger." Rita said

"Yes My Queen." Finster said

"Did you have to yell in my ear?" Zedd asked

"Yes I did." Rita said

Zedd just grumbled. Meanwhile back in the Desert Mark picked up Carter and threw him away from both his weapons. Mark placed the Dragon Dagger in its holster.

"Come on Carter fight me." Mark said

Carter stood up and charged at Mark. But Mark blocked his attacks and then started hitting Carter and then kicked Carter away from him.

"I can't win." Carter said

"If you give up now your friends will be destroyed." Mark said

Carter looked down Mark just fired another blast at Carter causing Carter to power down and his two weapons to disappear. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. The Red Ranger doesn't seem to be really fighting back." Alpha said

"He's scared of letting his team down but that's not the deepest fear." Zordon said

"Huh?" Alpha asked

Meanwhile back in the Desert Mark walked up to Carter and lifted the Red Ranger's head to look at him

"Ah now I see it." Mark said as he let go of Carter's head

"What?" Carter asked

"You're scared not because of the nightmare. You're scared because it might come true and you'll never get the chance to tell the one who owns your heart how you feel about them." Mark said

"Yeah." Carter said

"Well the way you're going now I don't think she should know after all you've just given up on yourself." Mark said

"Take that back!" Carter said

"Why should I?" Mark asked

"Huh?" Carter asked

"You haven't given me a reason to take it back you won't fight back because you've given up on yourself which means you've given up on saving her." Mark said

Carter looked on in shock as the words Mark said sunk in. Carter then stood up and looked at Mark angrily.

"I will save her." Carter said

"Yeah right." Mark said

"I will not be defeated here." Carter said

"Prove it." Mark said

"You will pay for mocking me." Carter said

Just then Carter morphed back into the Red Lightspeed Ranger and made his V Lancer appear then it started to glow and then when the light died down it was now a V Sword/Blaster. Carter charged at Mark and went to strike the Green Ranger but Mark blocked the sword with the Dragon Dagger and then slashed Carter sending the Red Ranger flying backwards and then walked over to the Red Ranger. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Finster walked up.

"My queen." Finster said

"Yes!" Rita said

"The Repellator is ready." Finster said

"Perfect." Rita said

"Yes perfect." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Desert Mark walked up to Carter and placed the Dagger in front of Carter's neck.

"Are you going to give up the fight?" Mark asked

"That's something I will never do ever again." Carter said

"Then you past the test!" Mark said as he placed the Dragon Dagger into its Holster and helped Carter stand up

"What?" Carter asked

"You were sent to this dimension because the nightmare you had made you doubt yourself badly and you wouldn't listen to your fellow Rangers. So you were sent here because I live in a constant nightmare. I have nightmares all the time about my past. But I don't let them get to me. You on the other hand have let your nightmares control your life." Mark said

"But I can't get back." Carter said

Mark just clicked his fingers and then the MAV repaired itself. Carter walked over to it just then he noticed a portal.

"What is that?" Carter asked

"A portal back to your Dimension and your time!" Mark said

"Seriously?" Carter asked

"Yes now go your friends are fighting Olympius and a Mantis Monster named Mantevil you have to hurry Chad is going to call the Rescue Bird." Mark said

"I'm on it." Carter said

Carter made his sword disappear and then jumped into the MAV and looked over at Mark.

"Thank you." Carter said

"Good luck Carter." Mark said before teleporting away.

Carter then took off and flew into the portal that closed behind him. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Mark teleported in and took off his helmet.

"Well done Mark." Zordon said

"Thanks." Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off and Mark looked at the Viewing Globe.

"No rest for the weary." Mark said

"With Rita and Zedd around no there's not." Zordon said

"Well then time to see what else these Green Ranger Powers can do. Back to Action!" Mark said

Mark teleported to fight Rita and Zedd's newest Monster.

(**Back in the New Beginnings Dimension**)

In the City Chad, Ryan, Kelsey, Joel and Dana were all morphed and fighting the Batlings, Mantevil and Olympius and losing. Just then the Rescue Bird that Chad had called for appeared.

"Yes." Olympius said

Just then Olympius made the Rescue Bird come to him.

"Say goodbye Rangers." Olympius said

Just then a Portal opened up in the sky and Carter flew out of it in the MAV as it closed up behind him. Carter then fired his lasers at Olympius and hit the demon causing Olympius to let go of the Rescue Bird.

"No!" Olympius said

"Alright Carter!" Joel said

"Firing Missiles!" Carter said

Carter then fired the Missiles one hit and destroyed Mantevil while the others sent Olympius flying to the ground.

"Way to go." Dana said

"You rock Carter." Chad said

"That's showing them." Joel said

"You haven't won yet Ranger." Olympius said as he stood up

Olympius then took flight and chased after Carter. In the sky about the Mountains. Carter was dodging Olympius's attacks.

"Get back here Ranger." Olympius said

"No way." Carter said

"You don't win." Olympius said

"Hyper Speed!" Carter said

Just then Carter was completely encased by the MAV and was flying faster. Just then Carter quickly flew up causing Olympius to crash into the ground.

"You'll pay for that Ranger." Olympius said

Later back in the city Carter landed the MAV and jumped out.

"Where have you been?" Joel asked

"I'll tell you later." Carter said

"Nice flying." Dana said

"Thanks." Carter said

"You seem to have a whole new air of confidence about you." Ryan said

"Yeah well I had help." Carter said

Meanwhile in the Skull Palace Jinxer was standing in front of the Portal he then threw a card into the portal and chanted a spell. Back in the City the Card hit the remains of the Monster and made Mantevil reappear and grow thirty stories tall.

"Looks like we're going to have to take it up a notch!" Carter said

"What should we do?" Dana asked

"Ryan and Kelsey take the Lightspeed Solarzord, Joel and Chad you two take the Super Train Megazord. Dana you're with me in the Omega Megazord." Carter said

"Got it!" The Rangers said

Just then all three Megazords appeared and the Rangers hopped into their assigned ones.

"You Rangers won't be able to defeat me." Mantevil said

"Wanna bet now guys attack." Carter said

Just then the Omega Megazord, cross slashed Mantevil. Then the Lightspeed Solarzord and The Super Train Megazord fired their weapons at Mantevil and destroyed it.

"Alright!" Dana said

"That's one bug I'm glad has gone down." Carter said

"Same here!" Joel said

Meanwhile back inside the Skull Palace Olympius was facing his mother.

"You disappointed me Olympius." Queen Bansheera said

"I'm sorry mother." Olympius said

"Don't disappoint me again." Queen Bansheera said

"Yes Mother." Olympius said before walking off.

Later back in the Aquabase Carter walked up to Ms Fairweather.

"I don't get it the MAV seems to have more power than before." Ms. Fairweather said

Before Carter could say anything the other Rangers showed up.

"That was awesome flying Carter." Dana said

"Yeah well I learned from the best." Carter said

"So true! This is why you earned this." Joel said

Just then Kelsey pulled out a Cowboy hat and handed it to Joel who handed it to Carter.

"You shouldn't have really." Carter said

"Now you're a Sky Cowboy too." Kelsey said

"What happened to you before?" Dana asked

Before Carter could answer all six Rangers were teleported away. Ms. Fairweather looked on shocked but figured the veteran Rangers wanted to talk to them. Later back in the Power Centre the Lightspeed Rangers teleported down.

"That was weird." Dana said

"I know." Joel said

"Welcome." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Zordon.

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I'm Zordon. Jason's Grandfather!" Zordon said

"You're Zordon?" Dana asked

"Yes I brought you here because I wanted to apologize for thinking that your team was weak and that showing that you are the Rangers was wrong. I have been trapped inside a time warp for too long and I realize my mistake I am sorry." Zordon said

"That's ok. You lived by rules and we broke them so it's understandable." Carter said

"I see you have your confidence back sending you to that dimension helped." Zordon said

"You're the one who sent me?" Carter asked

"Yep. I sensed your fear and knew that it would hold you back." Zordon said

"So he sent you to the dimension of the second Power Guardian known as Mark Stevens." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Jason walking in and standing next to Zordon. **(Warning! This part contains spoilers of Mark Stevens' history in Power Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension!)**

"Who is Mark Stevens really?" Carter asked

"Mark Stevens is the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger of the Power Rangers Heroes Dimension. He then later became the Black Zeo Ranger turn Gold Ranger, then Black Storm Turbo Ranger and Black Wolf Ranger. He then quit because he started to feel empty inside after every fight." Jason said

"Why send Carter there?" Joel asked

"Mark Stevens lived in a constant nightmare. He was beaten by a man he thought was his father and the nightmares haven't vanished as time goes on his nightmares become visions of his friends futures but these visions are of the next monster Rita and Zedd bring out." Jason said

"I have a question what did he mean by the fact that Tommy lost the Green Ranger Powers?" Carter asked

"In that dimension! Jason from that dimension wasn't able to get the Green Candle causing Tommy to leave. Then Tommy came back but the power was only temporary as time went on and Lord Zedd showed up and his monsters started to absorb Tommy's powers he then finally lost them. You see another thing about Mark is that he like me is connected to the Wolf. He was able to reactive the Green Ranger Powers but he never tells the others this." Jason said

"Why?" Dana asked

"Truthfully Mark has a lot to deal with his father is never around only to find out later his father has another family only to find out near the end of Zeo he's over ten thousand years old and during his training finds out his real name is Logan. He has an identity crisis. But Mark also has to deal with the fact that his two best friends Joey and Laura kept the fact they were dating a secret and hurt Mark then they kept trying to bring Mark back to the fight which strained their relationship more." Jason said

"So basically Mark had no choice but to leave." Kelsey said

"Correct. Now you rangers better get back." Jason said

"Again I am sorry for what I have said." Zordon said

"No problem." Carter said

Jason then teleported the Lightspeed Rangers back to the Aquabase. Zordon then teleported away!

"I wish I could help you Mark but if I tried Daralana would seriously hurt you." Jason said

Jason then left the Power Centre.

End of Facing the Nightmare!

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	24. As Time Runs Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**As Time Runs Out**

Inside the Skull Palace Jinxer walked up to Queen Bansheera. Jinxer stopped in front of Queen Bansheera.

"Jinxer!" Queen Bansheera said

"I'm here as requested my queen." Jinxer said

"Good I want you to bring Loki and Vypra here." Queen Bansheera said

"And Olympius?" Jinxer asked

"No! He has failed too many times." Queen Bansheera said

"Then who will be in charge?" Jinxer asked

"Vypra and Loki!" Queen Bansheera said

"Of course I'll go get them right away." Jinxer said

Jinxer walked off while Olympius stood behind one of the Pillars having listened to the whole conversation.

"We'll see about that." Olympius thought

Olympius then walked off. Later in the Mountains Vypra, Loki and Olympius were all there.

"Ok Prince Olympius why have you asked us to meet you here?" Loki asked

"I simply want to call a truce." Olympius said

"Why?" Vypra asked

"Because alone we can't defeat the Rangers but together we can destroy them completely." Olympius said

"As much as I hate to admit it he does have a point." Loki said

"True but what do you get out of it?" Vypra asked

"Me? Nothing this is about my mother regaining her power." Olympius said

"That's true." Loki said

"So do we have a deal?" Olympius asked as he held out his hands

"Deal!" Loki and Vypra said as they grabbed Olympius's hands.

Just then two hands appeared from the ground and turned into vines that pulled Vypra and Loki into the ground.

"It's a trick." Vypra said

"You'll pay for this Olympius." Loki said

"Oh I don't think so." Olympius said

Just then Vypra and Loki both disappeared into the ground. Olympius then picked up Vypra's sword and stabbed the ground then laughed and walked off. Later back in the Skull Palace Olympius was talking with his mother.

"Both Loki and Vypra were both destroyed?" Queen Bansheera asked

"Yes mother they fought valiantly but were destroyed before I had a chance to help them." Olympius said

"Make sure those Rangers pay for destroying them. Vypra and Loki were loyal warriors." Queen Bansheera said

"Of course mother." Olympius said before walking off

Meanwhile back in the mountains a monster named Vile Vine appeared and ripped off one of his arms and planted it into the ground.

"There this should get the Rangers attention." Vile Vine said

A few minutes later the Rangers appeared in the Rescue Rover.

"Are you sure the signal came from here?" Joel asked

"Positive!" Dana said

"We have to check it out guys." Carter said

"True." Ryan said

"Carter we're getting close to the signal." Dana said

"Good." Carter said

Carter parked the Rescue Rover and the six Rangers hopped out and walked around.

"I don't see anything." Kelsey said

"Whatever caused the signal should be around here somewhere." Dana said

"We have to keep looking." Joel said

"Hey guys over here!" Chad yelled

The Rangers ran over to Chad and saw he was looking at a arm in the ground.

"What the heck?" Ryan asked

"I have no idea." Kelsey said

"Come on guys." Carter said

Carter and Joel walked up to the hand and suddenly vines shot out of two of the fingers and wrapped around Joel and Carter's morphers tightly

"What is this?" Joel asked

"I have no idea." Carter said

The other four rangers walked up only for the hand to shoot four more vines around there morphers. Just then the Hand transformed into Vile Vine.

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I'm Vile Vine and those vines won't come off easily rangers." Vile Vine said

"You haven't won yet." Ryan said

"Oh that's just it we have you see when it hits twelve o clock those flowers will open releasing hundreds of poison pollen spores that will slowly start to suffocate the people of Mariner Bay. All thanks to you Rangers." Vile Vine said

Vile Vine then teleported away before the Rangers could do anything.

"We better get back to the Aquabase." Carter said

"Good idea." Chad said

"Since our Morphers are off line I'll see if I can contact an old Ranger team to help us while we try and get our morphers back on line." Ryan said

"Thanks Ryan we're going to need the help." Carter said

The Rangers ran back to the Rescue Rover. Meanwhile in the forest Vile Vine appeared just as Olympius walked up.

"Great job Vile Vine!" Olympius said

"Thanks." Vile Vine said

"Soon everyone in Mariner Bay will be long gone and my mother will rule." Olympius said

"Of course my prince!" Vile Vine said

"Now get ready to attack the city." Olympius said

"Of course sire." Vile Vine said

Vile Vine teleported off while Olympius laughed! Meanwhile in the Desert Vypra and Loki both climbed out of the sand.

"That brat is going to pay." Loki said

"Yes he is and I know just who to ask for that help." Vypra said

"Who?" Loki asked

"Come on we're not too far from where we were sealed and I have a feeling the tomb is still open." Vypra said

"Why would we want to go there?" Loki asked

"To bring back an old friend!" Vypra said

"Alright!" Loki said

The two walked off neither of them noticed they were being watched. Meanwhile inside the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather was trying to get the vines off the Rangers using a laser. The laser burnt the flower but also burnt out as well.

"Alright!" Dana said

"It worked." Kelsey said

But the Flower then returned to normal like nothing had happened. Just then Ryan walked in.

"Well did it work?" Ryan asked

"It did for a second." Chad said

"Dang!" Ryan said

"What about you?" Carter asked

"I was able to get in contact with the Blue Turbo Ranger he and the other Turbo Rangers are heading over now." Ryan said

"Good. We're going to need the help." Carter said

Just then Captain Mitchell walked in holding a piece of paper.

"What's up dad?" Ryan asked

"Some scientists on the east side of town have created an antidote for the flowers." Captain Mitchell said

"On the east side of town we won't make it there in time." Dana said

"I know but they're going to meet you at this address get going Rangers." Captain Mitchell said as he handed the piece of paper to Carter

The Rangers nodded and ran off. Later in the city The Rangers pulled up in the Rescue Rover and walked up to the Scientists. But before the Scientists could use the antidote Vile Vine appeared with some Batlings and destroyed the jar containing the Antidote.

"Sorry Rangers but you won't be stopping my plan that way." Vile Vine said

"Wanna bet?" A voice asked

Vile Vile looked around but suddenly got hit by five color blurs of light. The five colors stopped and revealed themselves to be the five Turbo Rangers.

"Alright!" Carter said

"Thanks guys." Ryan said

"No problem." The Red Turbo Ranger said

"Hey Olympius never said anything about other Rangers." Vile Vine said

"No he didn't." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"And after you gave him such a warm welcome too!" The Pink Turbo Ranger said

"You guys might want to call the Max Solarzord." The Green Turbo Ranger said

"Why?" Joel asked

"The pollen is too small to be contained but it can't hurt anyone in outer space." The Yellow Turbo Ranger said

"You got it." Carter said

Meanwhile back at the Aquabase the train bays lifted up out of the water and then the Max Solarzord took off out of its area and then flew off. Meanwhile back in the city the Max Solarzord landed near the Rangers in Warrior mode.

"Alright!" Dana said

"Come on guys." Carter said

The Lightspeed Rangers ran towards the Max Solarzord and hopped inside.

"You Rangers won't get away." Vile Vine said only to be blasted

"Sorry Vile Vine but your fight is with us." The Blue Turbo Ranger said

"I'll make you five pay." Vile Vine said

"Then bring it." The Pink Turbo Ranger said

"Batlings attack." Vile Vine said

The five Turbo Rangers started fighting the Batlings and Vile Vine. Just as the Max Solarzord took off for out a space! Later out in space the Max Solarzord came to a stop just as the flowers started to open.

"Ms. Fairweather! Open the shuttle door." Carter said

Meanwhile back in the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather walked up to the console.

"Opening shuttle door!" Ms. Fairweather said as she typed in the commands

Back out in space in the Max Solarzord the Shuttle door opened and a vacuum of wind started sucking the air out of the shuttle along with all the pollen. But then Kelsey's seatbelt broke causing her to fly out f her seat. Everyone quickly grabbed her. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase everyone looked on worried for Kelsey. Back out in space in the Max Solarzord the shuttle door closed and outside the Max Solarzord the Max Solarzord destroyed the pollen with its lasers. Meanwhile back inside the Max Solarzord the Flowers fell off the morphers and burnt away.

"Alright it worked." Ryan said

"Come on now it's time to make that plant pay." Carter said

"You said it." Dana said

The Max Solarzord flew off. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase everyone cheered at the fact the Rangers were alive.

"It worked." Ms. Fairweather said

"Yes now for Vile Vine to pay." Captain Mitchell said

"Right!" Ms. Fairweather said

Meanwhile back in the city the Five Turbo Rangers were beating up Vile Vine when the six Lightspeed Rangers now morphed appeared.

"What this can't be." Vile Vine said

"Oh it can." Carter said

"Alright it worked." The Red Turbo Ranger said

"Yes it did." Carter said

"Batlings!" Vile Vine said

Just then more Batlings appeared.

"More of these things!" The Pink Turbo Ranger asked

"Yeah." Carter said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Olympius and Jinxer, were watching the battle.

"Jinxer, make Vile Vine grow." Olympius said

"Of course!" Jinxer said

Jinxer threw the card into the portal and chanted his spell. Meanwhile back in the City Vile Vine was struck by the card and crew thirty stories tall.

"Oh great." Carter said

"You five handle this. We'll take care of the Batlings." Ryan said

"On it!" Carter said

"Come on." Ryan said

Ryan and the five Turbo Rangers ran off to fight the Batlings.

"Omega Zords on line!" Carter said

Just then the Omega Zord appeared and the Rangers hopped into their respective Zord and then combined them together to create the Omega Megazord.

"You Rangers are finished." Vile Vine said

"I don't think so. Rocket Missile launch." Carter said

Just then the Omega Megazord fired the rocket from its staff hitting Vile Vine causing Vile Vine to fly backwards with the explosion. Vile Vine then stood up only to be slashed by the Omega Megazord's staff causing Vile Vine to fall down and blow up.

"Great job Rangers." The Red Turbo Ranger said

"No Rangers thank you." Carter said

"Hey our pleasure." The Yellow Turbo Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Desert at the temple Vypra and Loki climbed down the hole into the temple.

"I forgot how amazing this place is." Loki said

"We don't have time to sight see. Throw the rope into the tomb while I chant the spell." Vypra said

"Right!" Loki said as he threw one end of the rope into the tomb and held onto the other.

Vypra started chanting the spell and suddenly fire started to spit out of the tomb and suddenly Diabolico climbed out of the hole.

"Diabolico!" Loki said

"Welcome back." Vypra said

"Thank you what has been going on?" Diabolico asked

"We need your help to stop Queen Bansheera's son." Loki said

"Impus what can that little pest do?" Diabolico asked

"He's not Impus anymore he's Olympius he changed when he gained your star power." Loki said

"How dare he take my star power?" Diabolico asked

Meanwhile outside the pit Jason who was dressed in a Black Shirt, Blue Jean Shorts and Black Sneakers with Sunglasses over his eyes. Jason hid behind some rocks when he saw Vypra, Loki and Diabolico appear.

"So they did bring back Diabolico this isn't good." Jason thought

"Soon those Rangers will pay for destroying me but first I need to destroy Olympius and get my star power back." Diabolico said

"Of course!" Vypra said

The three teleported away while Jason looked on!

"Not good with Diabolico back things just got tougher and I have a feeling Queen Bansheera is slowly starting to lose her mind to her power. Betrayal is around the corner not even your save Diabolico you better watch your back." Jason thought

End of As Time Runs Out.

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	25. In the Freeze Zone

**Disclaimer:** I don't the Power Rangers

**In the Freeze Zone**

In the Mountains Carter and Chad were both morphed and were practicing with their new V Weapons while Ms. Fairweather and the other four Rangers looked on.

"Man I wish we had our own V Weapons." Joel said

"Yeah Chad's got Daggers and Carter's now got a Sword." Kelsey said

"I have no idea how they got those weapons so it's still a mystery to me." Ms. Fairweather said

The two Rangers finished their fight and made the weapons disappear and powered down.

"Great battle Chad." Carter said

"Same to you Carter!" Chad said as they shook hands

"Great job guys!" Ryan said as Chad and Carter walked up to the others

"I wonder what our weapons are going to be." Joel said

"No idea." Carter said

"So Ms. Fairweather did you get the data you needed?" Chad asked

"I scanned the weapons but I couldn't get any data from them whoever designed them also made them impossible to scan." Ms. Fairweather said

"The Original Red Ranger made the program and the weapons." Chad said

"How do you know?" Dana asked

"Simple the Green Panther Ranger told me." Chad said

"Oh." Dana said

"Ok guys you ready to test the Thermo Blasters?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"Sorry guys I can't I have to meet the Original Green Ranger." Ryan said

"Later!" Kelsey said

"Later!" Ryan said

Ryan left while the others got ready to test out the Thermo Blasters. Meanwhile in the Desert Jason was inside the Demon's Tomb looking at all the symbols.

"This isn't good." Jason thought

"No its not." A voice said

Jason's eyes then turned wolf and he saw the spirit of Wolf Heart standing there.

"Wolf Heart what is going on?" Jason asked

"It's what you fear. Now that Diabolico's back. Queen Bansheera will start to go off the deep end." Wolf Heart said

"But why?" Jason asked

"Like Trakeena after she fused with Deviot. Queen Bansheera will become power hungry and will want to have her body back and will do anything to get it back even betraying her loyal subjects to get the job done." Wolf Heart said

"Why is it that after Zordon's energy tube was shattered enemies seem to be getting worse?" Jason asked

"I have no idea you better be careful." Wolf Heart said

"Wait why did you have to help the warlock seal away the demons?" Jason asked

"That is something you have to figure out on your own." Wolf Heart said

Jason's eyes returned to normal after the spirit of Wolf Heart disappeared.

"I hope the Rangers are ready for the return of Diabolico!" Jason thought

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Ms. Fairweather closed the suitcase holding the Thermo Blasters.

"Thank you for a great test." Ms. Fairweather said

"No problem." Carter said

"Rangers do you read me!" A voice asked

The Rangers looked at the console and saw the Original Red Ranger on the screen.

"We read you." Carter said

"You rangers have big trouble. An old enemy has been brought back to life." The Original Red Ranger said

"What old enemy one of yours?" Kelsey asked

"No one of yours! Be careful Rangers because it's only a matter of time before Queen Bansheera starts to use her loyal subjects as pawns." The Original Red Ranger said before cutting the signal

"What did he mean?" Joel asked

"He means that we've got a fight on our hands." Carter said

Just then the Rangers suddenly got blasted they all looked and saw Freezard standing there.

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I'm Freezard and I'm here to put you Rangers on ice." Freezard said

"You guys ready?" Carter asked

"Ready." The other four said

"Lightspeed Rescue." The five Rangers called out

The five Rangers morphed and started fighting Freezard while Ms Fairweather and the scientists looked on scared. The Rangers then pulled out their rescue blasters but before they could use them they were attacked by fire.

"What was that?" Joel asked

"I have no idea." Kelsey said

Just then the Rangers all looked and saw Olympius. Olympius then attacked the Rangers. Ms Fairweather looked on and then looked at the case holding the Thermo Blasters.

"I don't think so missy." Freezard said

"What?" Ms. Fairweather asked

Freezard then attacked Ms. Fairweather and froze her. Joel got angry and went to attack Freezard but then Freezard sent out a blue energy beam and Joel got sucked into Freezard's belly as a ball of energy.

"Joel!" Dana yelled

"Give him back." Carter yelled

"I don't think so Rangers. In fact why don't you join him?" Freezard asked

Freezard sent out a blue beam energy that hit all four Rangers and turned them into energy balls that got sucked into Freezard's belly.

"Excellent now all five Rangers have been captured." Olympius said

"Yeah and freezing!" Freezard said

Inside Freezard's belly all five Rangers were freezing inside the Icy dungeon. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Freezard and Olympius were attacked by a Fire Falcon and sent flying. The two looked on and saw The Red Falcon Sentential Ranger and the Titanium Ranger.

"No!" Olympius said

"Looks like you missed a couple of rangers Olympius." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"You'll pay for that." Olympius said

"Ryan, get those people and Ms. Fairweather out of here along with those Thermo Blasters." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"You got it." Ryan said

Just then Olympius and Freezard were attacked. Ryan looked on in shock as he saw Vypra and Loki walking up.

"What?" Olympius asked

"Didn't think you'd see us again did you Olympius?" Vypra asked

"I got rid of you once I can do it again." Olympius said

"I don't think so." Vypra said

"Yeah because we brought some help." Loki said

"What help?" Olympius asked

Just then lightning appeared and struck the ground causing an explosion and the Explosion reversed and revealed Diabolico.

"Diabolico." Olympius said

"Well if it isn't the runt Impus I see you've all grown up." Olympius said

"But you were destroyed." Olympius said

"I was but I've been brought back to reclaim what's mine." Diabolico said

"You'll never get the Star Power Back." Olympius said

"Oh I will get my Star Power Back." Diabolico said

Diabolico and Olympius charged at each other and started fighting. The Red Falcon Ranger ran up to the scientists and Ryan.

"Come on let's get out of here." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Right!" The three said

The Red Falcon Ranger helped Ryan with Ms. Fairweather while one of the Scientists took the Thermo Blasters. The four then left the area. All the while Diabolico and Olympius were still fighting until they both were struck by lightning.

"Stop this at once." A voice said

Everyone looked up and saw the Image of Queen Bansheera.

"Enough of this foolishness! Come back to the Skull Palace." Queen Bansheera said

"Yes my queen." Diabolico said

"Of course Mother." Olympius said

The image of Queen Bansheera disappeared and Diabolico looked at Olympius.

"This isn't over Olympius." Diabolcio said

"Of course!" Olympius said

The whole group teleported away! A bit later inside the Skull Palace Diabolico and Olympius teleported inside!

"Mother, are you here?" Olympius asked

"I'm behind you." Queen Bansheera said

The two turned around and saw Queen Bansheera

"My queen!" Diabolico said

"Diabolico your back!" Queen Bansheera said

"Only to serve you my queen!" Diabolico said

"Ha. I could have captured the Titanium Ranger." Olympius said

"No you couldn't have the Red Falcon Ranger would have prevented it and also his fire abilities would have saved him from Freezard's powers." Queen Bansheera said

"My queen perhaps Olympius can prove his worth if he fights the Red Falcon Ranger." Diabolico said

"Would good would that do?" Olympius asked

"Well you are the demon of fire so wouldn't you want to prove that you are the master of fire and not some human?" Diabolico asked

"Your right!" Olympius said

Olympius left and Diabolcio laughed.

"What's so funny Diabolcio?" Queen Bansheera asked

"It's simple. The Red Falcon Ranger is powerful and knows what he's doing I have a feeling Olympius is going to find out that he's not as all powerful as he believes." Diabolico said

"Ah you're using the Red Falcon Ranger as a test for Olympius to see if he can learn that there is always someone stronger than him." Queen Bansheera said

"Yes my queen." Diabolcio said

"Brilliant!" Queen Bansheera said before disappearing

Diabolico looked on at Loki and Vypra as the three laughed. Meanwhile inside the Aquabase in the medical ward the Red Falcon Ranger managed to defrost Ms. Fairweather as Ryan who was now powered down walked up.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ryan asked

"Yeah but she'll need rest." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Now what?" Ryan asked

"We need to save the others." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"How?" Ryan asked

"We'll figure something out." The Red Falcon Ranger said

The two walked out to let Ms. Fairweather rest. Outside the Medical ward Ryan and the Red Falcon Ranger both walked out just as Captain Mitchell walked up.

"Is she going to be ok?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I've defrosted her as much as I can without hurting her." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"But she needs rest." Ryan said

"Thank you." Captain Mitchell said

"No need for thanks." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Also if you meet the Original Green Ranger can you tell him thank you for me." Captain Mitchell said

"Sure I can." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Captain Mitchell you are needed in the command area." A voice said over the intercom.

The three walked off. A bit later in the command area the three walked up and saw Olympius standing there with Freezard.

"Red Falcon Ranger and Titanium Ranger I issue a challenge come to the northern woods and face myself a Freezard if you want to see your friends again." Olympius said before cutting communication.

"Now what?" Ryan asked

"We go." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Yes and when you do take these." Captain Mitchell said as he handed Ryan the case holding the Thermo Blasters.

"Come on we don't have much time." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"You got it." Ryan said

The two Rangers then left. A bit later in the woods Ryan now morphed was driving along as the Red Falcon Ranger was flying next to him on the Red Falcon Galaxy Glider.

"Do you think we can save them?" Ryan asked

"Oh yeah." The Red Falcon Ranger said

The two then stopped and got off their respective vehicles. Just then Olympius and Freezard appeared.

"So you finally showed up?" Olympius asked

"Of course!" Ryan said

"Now Batlings attack the Titanium Ranger the Red Falcon Ranger is mine." Olympius said

Just then Batlings appeared and attacked Ryan while Diabolico went to attack the Red Falcon Ranger but was sent flying backwards by a Fire Shield.

"I don't think so Olympius." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"How dare you?" Olympius asked

"Simple!" The Red Falcon Ranger said

The Red Falcon Ranger then looked over at Freezard but still keeping his eye on Olympius.

"Need to get them out of there before they freeze to death." The Red Falcon Ranger thought

Just then Olympius attacked but the Red Falcon Ranger blocked the attack and kicked Olympius into a tree. The Red Falcon Ranger jumped out and pulled out his Falcon Saber and then charged at Freezard and turned into a Fire Falcon and hit Freezard hard but then returned to normal and stabbed Freezard and turned the heat up. Meanwhile inside Freezard the Rangers started waking up noticing it was started to warm up. Meanwhile back in the woods The Red Falcon Ranger pulled his saber out of Freezard and jumped away and Freezard spat out the five Rangers. Ryan defeated the Batlings and ran up to the Rangers.

"You five ok?" Ryan asked

"Yeah but that frozen lizard isn't." Carter said

"Oh yeah time for payback." Dana said

"Ready?" Carter asked

"Ready!" The four other Rangers said

"Lightspeed Rescue." The five Rangers said

The five Rangers morphed and started fighting more of the Batlings that had appeared. Ryan then ran over to the Cycle and pulled out the case holding the Thermo Blasters and pulled them out tossing them to their respective ranger.

"Alright guys time to take out that frozen freak." Carter said

"You said it." Kelsey said

"Let's go it." Joel said

"Alright booster mode!" Carter said

The Rangers activated booster mode on the Thermo Blasters and placed their battle boosters into the slot.

"818 activate." Carter said as he pressed the buttons.

The five Rangers then blasted Freezard with the Thermo Blasters and Freezard fell down to the ground and blew up.

"No!" Olympius said

Meanwhile back in the Skull Cavern Jinxer threw a card into the portal and chanted a spell. Meanwhile back in the woods the card hit the remains of Freezard and caused the pieces to reform and make Freezard grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Red Falcon Ranger we haven't finished our battle yet." Olympius said

"Guys use the Omega Megazord. Ryan you're with me." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"You got it." Ryan said

"Omega Megazord on line!" Carter said

The Red Falcon Ranger and Ryan started fighting Olympius while Omega Zords appeared and the Rangers hopped inside and combined the Zords together to create the Omega Megazord.

"Let's do it guys." Carter said

Just then the Omega Megazord slashed Freezard causing Freezard to fall down and blow up. Meanwhile the Red Falcon Ranger and Ryan both kicked Olympius to the ground just as the other Rangers showed up.

"Freezard's taken care of." Carter said

"Good." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"You rangers will pay for that." Olympius said before teleporting off

"Well we better get going." Carter said

"And I have to get back." The Red Falcon Ranger said

"Later!" Ryan said

The Red Falcon Ranger nodded and teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Diabolico was laughing at Olympius.

"What's so funny?" Olympius asked

"You act all powerful and yet you never realized you don't stand a chance against the Red Falcon Ranger." Diabolico said

"Like you can?" Olympius asked

"Nope. I wouldn't stand a chance against him. You have a lot to learn Olympius and I'll be there to watch your downfall from power." Diabolico said

Diabolico walked off laughing while Olympius looked on angrily. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase in the medical ward Dana was checking up on Ms. Fairweather.

"You ok?" Dana asked

"Yeah I will be." Ms. Fairweather said

"Good." Dana said

"So where are the others?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Carter's talking to the Blue Ape Ranger while Kelsey and Ryan have gone out on a date. Chad has dragged Joel to the training centre under orders from me to allow you to rest in peace." Dana said

"Good." Ms. Fairweather said

"Yeah we're going to have a tough time with Diabolico back things just got a lot harder." Dana said

"I agree." Ms. Fairweather said

Meanwhile back in the desert in the demon's tomb Jason was writing down the symbols.

"I just hope that I can figure this out before it's too late. I just wish I had the demon's key but I don't have it. More importantly why did the Warlock need Wolf Heart?" Jason thought

Jason finished writing down all the symbols and then climbed out the hole. Back in the ruins Jason looked around.

"Dark Green Desert Thunder!" Jason called out

Just then Dark Green Desert Thunder appeared and was as small as a normal car. Jason hopped in and put on the head set.

"Jason to Power Centre!" Jason said

"I read you." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey yourself." Kimberly said

"Well I've got information but I need help so I'm going to see if the rumor of a wandering sorcerer of the desert exists." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Kimberly said

"Always!" Jason said

"I love you." Kimberly said

"Love you too and give Austin a hug for me." Jason said

"Will do!" Kimberly said

Jason cut communication and drove off knowing that the Lightspeed Rangers were going to have a tough time with Diabolico back.

End of In the Freeze Zone

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	26. The Mighty Mega Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Mighty Mega Battle**

In the Aquabase the alarm sounded and everyone got to their action stations. While the Rangers headed off towards the disturbance. A bit later at the Harbor Infinitor was attacking when he and the Batlings he was with got blasted. Infinitor looked up and saw all six Rangers were standing on a crane.

"Ah Rangers you finally showed up." Infinitor said

"Yeah we did." Carter said

"And you're going down." Ryan said

"Ok guys, fire." Carter said

The Rangers fired lasers at Infinitor but Infinitor absorbed the blasts and fired them back at the Rangers causing them to the ground.

"What just happened?" Joel asked

"Our weapons didn't even faze him." Chad said

"We can't give up." Carter said

Just then Infinitor attacked the rangers sending them flying to the ground causing all but Chad and Joel to power down.

"What's going on?" Chad asked

"Look." Joel said

Chad looked and noticed Dana, Carter, Ryan and Kelsey were knocked out cold from the attack.

"Ah man now what are we going to do?" Joel asked

"I have no idea but we better think of something fast." Chad said

"Well it looks like two rangers are left." Infinitor said

"You won't win." Chad said

"Oh watch me." Infinitor said

Just then a white blur of energy appeared and attacked Infinitor and sent Infinitor flying into some boxes. The white blur landed and revealed itself to be the White Rhino Sentinel Ranger.

"Whoa." Joel said

"Alright!" Chad said

Infinitor stood up and looked at the White Rhino Ranger. Infinitor charged at the White Ranger but the White Ranger caught the sword and kicked the shield up and let go of the sword before going into a side wards spin and kicked Infinitor into a bunch of boxes. The White Rhino Ranger landed on his feet and looked on.

"I'll be back, Ranger!" Infinitor said before teleporting off

"Why must they always say that?" The White Rhino Ranger asked as he shook his head

The White Rhino Ranger walked up to Joel and Chad who were checking on their friends.

"They'll be fine they just need to rest." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Thanks for your help." Joel said

"Don't thank me yet Joel. Come on we better get these four back to the Aqua Base." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Right!" The two said

The White Rhino Ranger helped Chad and Joel with the other Rangers. Later back in the Aquabase Joel and Chad walked into the conference room as the White Rhino Ranger, Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather stood there.

"How are they?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Still out cold they took most of the blast lucky the powers protected them from the blast." Chad said

"Lucky yes but with four Rangers down you two have to step up." The White Rhino Ranger said

"True." Joel said

"Can you help us?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I'll help if they make the monster grow along with the Silver Wolf Ranger, Orange Tiger Ranger, Light Blue Bear Ranger and Purple Crane Ranger." The White Rhino Ranger said

"So now what?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Well I was thinking since Blue and Green, aren't down maybe we can get to work on the Mega Battle Program." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Good Idea! But how did you?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Original Red Ranger!" The White Rhino Ranger said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Of course stupid question!" Ms. Fairweather said

"Well do you mind if I train with my V Daggers?" Chad asked

"Go ahead." Captain Mitchell said

Chad nodded and left.

"So now what?" Joel asked

"Well first. Ms. Fairweather you better get to work on the Mega Battles. In the meantime Joel "I need to talk to you in private." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Ok." Joel said

"I'll get to work on the Mega Battles." Ms. Fairweather said

"I'll let the Silver Wolf Ranger know and he'll come and help you." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Thanks." Ms. Fairweather said

"Do you think he can help?" Captain Mitchell asked

"He's the only other person other than the Red Falcon Ranger's wife who can keep up with the Gold Cougar's knowledge." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Ah." Captain Mitchell said

Ms. Fairweather walked off. Joel and The White Rhino Ranger both walked off. A bit later in Chad and Joel's join room the two walked in.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Joel asked

"You do realize you have nothing to be jealous of right. The Silver Wolf Ranger is happily married to the Pink Eagle Ranger." The White Rhino Ranger said

"What like you never got jealous?" Joel asked

"Nope. Never did and you know why?" The White Rhino Ranger asked

"No why?" Joel asked

"Because there was no need! Look I tried what you did years ago I kept trying to impress a girl. I thought she was the most beautiful thing around but I was blinded by it to realize that the one I truly loved was in front of me. I asked my wife that question after we married why she never got jealous. You want to know what she told me!" The White Rhino Ranger asked

"What?" Joel asked

"She told me there was no reason to get jealous. Because she wanted me to be happy and if it wasn't with her then she'll let it be and find someone else. But the main question is Joel do you love Ms. Fairweather or is this just a crush and as soon as you've had your fun it's on to the next girl." The White Rhino Ranger said

"I um…" Joel said not knowing how to answer

"Look she's a nice lady I don't want to see her heart get broken especially by a well known play boy like you." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Yeah you're right. I guess I need to really think about what I'm going to do. I mean your right Ms. Fairweather is a special woman and I guess I need to realize do I love her or do I just want her because she's a challenge." Joel said

"Exactly!" The White Rhino Ranger said

Just then Joel's V Lancer appeared in his hands and he morphed into the Green Ranger and suddenly the transformed into two small Green Blasters.

"Awesome!" Joel said

"Well done you brought out the VX Blasters." The White Rhino Ranger said

"VX Blasters!" Joel asked

"You can use them as two weapons or combine them and use them as a snipe gun that can pin point your enemy and hit it if you can't see your enemy." The White Rhino Ranger said

"But wouldn't Kelsey or Dana be better for these?" Joel asked

"Not really you see Chad, Carter and Ryan all have close combat weapons. But you Joel you incorporate the air into your battle style so what better way of helping you in flight then with two blasters that can help you." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Awesome!" Joel said

"Come on lets go see how Ms. Fairweather is doing with the Mega Battles." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Good idea." Joel said as he powered down.

The two walked out. Meanwhile in the lab Ms Fairweather was watching the Buzz Saw cut through the sheet of very thick metal like paper.

"Amazing this will really help." Ms. Fairweather said looking at the Silver Wolf Ranger

"Good. Also you should notice that Joel's VX Blasters have appeared." The Silver Wolf Ranger said

"VX!" Ms. Fairweather asked

"It's for a little extra boost you see they combine together to create a snipe gun." The Silver Wolf Ranger said

"Awesome!" Ms. Fairweather said

Just then the White Rhino Ranger and Joel walked in.

"So how's it coming along?" The White Rhino Ranger asked

"Good. Soon it will be ready for its test." Ms. Fairweather said

"Well I'm going to find Chad." Joel said

"Hey Joel you do realize not only did the White Rhino Ranger needed to talk to you but he's also your mentor." The Silver Wolf Ranger said

"Really?" Joel asked

"Yep." The Silver Wolf Ranger said

"Cool." Joel said

"I think Chad's in the park." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Thanks." Joel said

Joel then left. Meanwhile inside the Skull Palace Infinitor was angry and Olympius wasn't happy.

"How dare those old Rangers get in the way of the destruction of the Lightspeed Rangers?" Olympius said

"I'll make them pay after all only two Rangers left they won't be able to handle me alone." Infinitor said

"You had better destroy them." Olympius said

"I will." Infinitor said before teleporting away

Infinitor teleported away while Olympius looked on and growled! Meanwhile in the park Joel walked up to Chad who was resting and leaning against a tree.

"Hey Chad." Joel said

"Hey Joel! So what did the White Rhino Ranger want to talk to you about? Chad asked

"Just some stuff also he's my mentor." Joel said

"Alright!" Chad said

"Yeah now the girls don't have mentors." Joel said

"True." Chad said

Just then both Rangers were suddenly attacked and when the two looked on they saw Infinitor standing there with some Batlings.

"Oh great you again?" Chad asked

"Didn't we already beat you once?" Joel asked

"Yes but this time that White Ranger can't help you." Infinitor said

"Wanna bet?" A voice asked

Infinitor looked behind him and saw the White Rhino Ranger standing there with the Silver Wolf Ranger.

"Ha you think you can get me twice?" Infinitor asked

"Actually it's not us you have to worry about." The White Rhino Ranger said

"What?" Infinitor asked

"Guys use your battle boosters and press 861 it will activate your Mega Battles." The Silver Wolf Ranger said

"You ready?" Joel asked

"You bet." Chad said

"Lightspeed Rescue." The two said

The two then morphed into their respective Ranger form. Both Rangers then made their Battle Boosters appear

"861." Joel said as he pressed the buttons

"861." Chad said as he pressed the buttons

"Mega Battle." Joel and Chad said

Just then Joel and Chad both gained chest and back armor. But then Chad gained a Blue Cannon while Joel gained a Green Buzz Saw.

"Alright!" Joel said

"What is this?" Infinitor said

"You'll find out." The Silver Wolf Ranger said as he clicked his fingers

Just then lightning appeared and zapped the Batlings and got rid of them.

"I didn't know you could do that." The White Rhino Ranger said

"I didn't think it would work." The Silver Wolf Ranger said

Infinitor growled and went to attack Joel and Chad but Chad fired a beam of ice out of his cannon that froze Infinitor's leg in ice.

"Joel now!" Chad said

"You got it." Joel said

Joel then charged at Infinitor and attacked Infinitor with the Buzz Saw. But Infinitor used his shield to block the attack only to have his shield sliced in half and to be hit hard with the Buzz Saw that sent him to the ground and blow up. Just then a card appeared on his remains and suddenly Infinitor reformed and grew thirty Stories tall.

"Oh man." Joel said

Just then the Zeo Beast Megazord appeared holding the Zeo Beast Staff. The Zeo Beast Megazord then slashed Infinitor and then drilled a hole into Infinitor's chest. Infinitor fell down and blew up. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace.

"No he lost." Olympius said

"Don't worry my prince you'll get them." Jinxer said

"You had better be right Jinxer." Olympius said

Meanwhile back in the park Joel and Chad both now powered down met up with the White Rhino Ranger.

"Thank you for all your help." Joel said

"No problem." The White Rhino Ranger said

"Well we better get back to the Aquabase." Chad said

"Good luck Rangers." The White Rhino Ranger said before teleporting away.

Chad and Joel left the park. Later back in the Aquabase in the Cafeteria Joel and Chad walked in to see Carter, Kelsey, Dana and Ryan all there eating.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be resting?" Chad asked

"We are. But we got hungry." Carter said

"Yeah and it's not like we're going to do anything to hurt ourselves." Kelsey said

"Oh guys those Mega Battles are amazing." Dana said

"Thanks." Joel said

"Great job guys!" Ryan said

"I'm just glad we'll have the whole team back together soon." Chad said

"Same here!" Joel said

End of the Mighty Mega Battle!

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	27. The Great Egg Caper

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Great Egg Caper**

Inside the Skull Palace Olympius used the portal to create an egg. Diabolico walked up to Olympius.

"That's going to destroy Mariner Bay it's just an egg." Diabolico said

"It maybe just an egg but when it hatches it will produce a monster that will destroy the entire city." Olympius said

"Oh please Olympius let us take care of the egg for you." Vypra said

"No! Only Jinxer has my trust so he will be the only one to take care of the egg." Olympius said

"Oh thank you my prince I won't let you down." Jinxer said as he took the egg

"Make sure you do otherwise you'll be in trouble." Olympius said

Meanwhile in the city Kelsey was skating around just then Kelsey skated up to a fruit Seller.

"Ah Kelsey." The man said

"Hello." Kelsey said

Unknown to Kelsey Ashley and Carlos were watching her dressed in street clothes.

"You nervous!" Carlos asked

"Yeah I am I've never mentored anyone." Ashley said

"Hey if Jason didn't think you could do it he wouldn't have asked you to." Carlos said

"I guess." Ashley said

"Come on I know you can do this so does everyone else." Carlos said

"I know it's just a little daunting." Ashley said

Carlos smirked and looked at Kelsey.

"What are you planning?" Ashley asked

"Want to see if she recognizes us?" Carlos asked

"You are evil." Ashley said

"No evil would be stealing this fruit but since we already paid for it." Carlos said

"I like your thinking." Ashley said

Carlos hid the paper bag in his backpack while he held an apple.

"Oh come on its not like he's going to miss an apple." Carlos said

"Hey what are you two doing?" Kelsey asked

The man mentally laughed and knew what Carlos and Ashley were doing since he had watched Carlos put the bag of apples into his backpack.

"What are you going to do about it?" Carlos asked

"Come on she can't catch us." Ashley said

The two ran off while Kelsey skated off after them. Because of their training Ashley and Carlos were faster than Kelsey and able to keep a good distance.

"Man even on skates she's not fast enough." Carlos said

"What do you expect I can't believe she hasn't recognized us?" Ashley asked

"She hasn't realized who we are yet." Carlos said

"Hey stop!" Kelsey yelled

Carlos and Ashley smirked and ran off. A bit later in the park Ashley and Carlos ran behind the bushes. Kelsey skated by the two looked on and shrugged. Just then they both heard something.

"Look its Jinxer." Carlos said

Ashley looked and saw Jinxer with some Batlings

"What are they doing?" Ashley asked

"I have no idea." Carlos said

Jinxer and the Batlings walked up to the lake and two of the Batlings carried an egg in a cage into the water.

"Careful with that egg if anything happens to it you guys are in trouble." Jinxer said

The Batlings carried the egg into the water.

"Carefully now otherwise Olympius will have our heads." Jinxer said

Carlos and Ashley watched as the egg was lowered into the water.

"So now what?" Ashley asked

"We have a little fun." Carlos said

"What?" Ashley asked

"Help Demons!" Carlos yelled

Ashley laughed while Carlos cracked up laughing as Kelsey appeared morphed as the Lightspeed Ranger. Kelsey started fighting the Batlings just then the other five Lightspeed Rangers appeared. The six rangers started fighting the Batlings. Just then two Batlings walked up to Jinxer.

"What do you mean the egg is gone?" Jinxer asked

Jinxer ran into the water and checked but couldn't find the egg.

"Oh no this is bad we best get back and try and find the egg from the Skull Palace." Jinxer said

Jinxer and the Batlings teleported off! The Lightspeed Rangers looked on.

"Now what?" Carter asked

"I have no idea but we need to find that egg." Kelsey said

"But who would steal an egg?" Chad asked

"I have no idea." Dana said

The six Rangers left the park. Meanwhile in another part of the park Carlos and Ashley were looking on while holding onto the egg.

"So Original Blue what can you tell us about this egg?" Carlos asked

"It's a demon egg make sure the demons don't get it back." Billy said

"Don't worry we won't we're having fun to see if Kelsey can see the difference between a lie and the truth." Ashley said

"Not bad since she always jumps into things before acting." Billy said

"Exactly!" Ashley said

"Good luck." Billy said

"Thanks." Ashley said

"Come on time to have some more fun." Carlos said

"Karone has rubbed off on you." Ashley said

"Would have preferred if Zhane rubbed off on me?" Carlos asked

"Ah no." Ashley said

"Come on." Carlos said

Carlos and Ashley ran off. Meanwhile back in the Skull Palace Jinxer was looking around and then threw a card into the portal and said a spell just then a monster named Bird Bane appeared.

"Oh great I get a giant bird." Jinxer said

"Hey watch it I'm the king of Winged Beast Demons you know my name is Bird Bane." Bird Bane said

"I'm sorry you're Highness but I need you to find the demon egg otherwise Olympius will have my head." Jinxer said

"Don't worry I'll find the egg." Bird Bane said

Back in the city the Batlings were stealing eggs. Outside the shopping centre The Batlings met up with Bird Bane but Bird Bane attacked the Batlings.

"No you idiots this isn't the egg we're looking for." Bird Bane said

"What is so important about that egg?" A voice asked

Bird Bane looked on and saw the Lightspeed Rangers.

"I'm not telling you." Bird Bane said

"Then I guess it's not really important." Kelsey said

"How dare you it's a very powerful Demon Egg that will destroy this city when the monster hatched." Bird Bane said

"So that's what's inside that egg?" Kelsey asked

"Oh no I opened my beak." Bird Bane said

"That you did bird brain!" A voice said

Everyone looked up and saw Carlos and Ashley both standing there as Carlos was tossing the egg up and down in his hand.

"Don't you dare drop that?" Bird Bane asked

"It's a ball bird brain." Ashley said

"Yeah if you want the egg go to the wharf near the harbor if you want to see that egg again." Carlos said

Bird Bane and the Batlings disappeared while both Carlos and Ashley laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kelsey asked

"You'll have to catch us and find out." Carlos said

"You go Kelsey we'll take care of the Bird Bane." Carter said

"You got it." Kelsey said

Carlos and Ashley smirked and ran off while Carter and the others ran off towards the Wharf. Meanwhile Kelsey was chasing after both Carlos and Ashley.

"You are so going down!" Kelsey asked

"Why?" Carlos asked

"For stealing those Apples!" Kelsey said

"What made you think we stole those apples?" Ashley asked

"Huh?" Kelsey asked

"You'll have to catch us to find out." Carlos said

The two kept running with Kelsey chasing after them still not recognizing them. Later near the Wharf the other five Rangers ran up to see Bird Bane having trouble getting the egg. But when he gets it he figures out it was a ball.

"You Batlings head down to the Harbor and find those two people." Bird Bane said

The Batlings headed off to the Harbor. Bird Bane then attacked the Rangers when the smoke cleared all five Rangers were morphed. Meanwhile at the Harbor Carlos and Ashley both stopped running and saw the Batlings.

"Well at least they came on time." Carlos said

"Oh yeah." Ashley said

Just then the Batlings attacked but Kelsey showed up morphed and attacked the Batlings. Carlos and Ashley both looked on as Kelsey defeated the Batlings.

"Well done." Carlos said

"You'll pay that man back." Kelsey said

"Actually we won't you see that apple I showed was one I bought." Carlos said

"Huh?" Kelsey asked

"You don't recognize us do you?" Ashley asked

"Not really?" Kelsey asked

"Then we can't tell you who we are. You see this whole thing is a test for you." Carlos said

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked

"You'll find out." Ashley said

Ashley and Carlos ran off with Kelsey looking on confused but then ran off to help the other Rangers. Later back in the city the five Rangers were having trouble with Bird Bane until Kelsey showed up and kicked Bird Bane down.

"Hey guys you ok?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah we're fine." Ryan said

"Now what?" Joel asked

"You Rangers will go down." Bird Bane said

"I don't think so." A voice said

Everyone looked up and saw Carlos and Ashley dressed in their space uniforms.

"No way." Kelsey said

"We told you that you should have been able to recognize us." Carlos said

"But why?" Kelsey asked

"Where is the egg?" Bird Bane asked

Carlos pulled out the egg and dropped it. But it didn't get far before it was blasted by Ashley holding the Astro Blaster.

"No how dare you destroy the egg." Jinxer said as he appeared

"You ready?" Ashley asked

"You bet." Carlos said

"Let's Rock It." Ashley and Carlos said

The two pressed 3. 3. 5 on their morphers and Ashley morphed into the Yellow Space Ranger and Carlos morphed into the Black Space Ranger and the two jumped down and kicked Bird Bane to the ground.

"This is awesome." Carter said

"I'll say." Kelsey said

Ashley then pulled out her Star Slinger and fired it at Jinxer sending Jinxer flying into a wall while Carlos pulled out his Lunar Lance and used it to grab Bird Bane and flip Bird Bane to the ground again. The both rangers brought out their blasters and combined them with their weapons and fired them at Bird Bane and caused him to fall down and blow up.

"Oh no! You don't!" Jinxer said

Jinxer then threw a card and said a spell the card then caused Bird Bane to reform and grow Thirty Stories tall.

"You Rangers think you can handle this?" Carlos asked

"You bet." Carter said

"Super Train Megazord on line!" Kelsey said

Just then the Super Trains appeared and the five Lightspeed Rangers hopped inside and then combined the Zords together to create the Super Train Megazord. Bird Bane attacked the Super Train Megazord but then the Super Train Megazord attacked Bird Bane causing Bird Bane's armor to break.

"Now Turbine Super Charge!" Kelsey said

The Super Train Megazord attacked Bird Bane causing Bird Bane to fall and blow up. Later in the Skull Palace Jinxer was hiding from Olympius and tried to get away but Olympius attacked Jinxer and chased after him. Meanwhile back in the city Kelsey was standing there with Carlos and Ashley.

"How are you doing?" Ashley asked

"Good I just feel bad for not recognizes you." Kelsey said

"It's always hard when you make up your mind." Ashley said

"True." Kelsey said

"Don't worry Ashley's here to be your mentor." Carlos said

"Really?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah Jason felt I was the only one close enough to be able to talk to you about things." Ashley said

"Cool." Kelsey said

"Sorry we had to trick you." Ashley said

"Hey I'm just grateful that you two stopped that egg." Kelsey said

"Hey no problem." Carlos said

"Wait why did you come along?" Kelsey asked

"Me? Ashley asked for one of us to come along. But TJ and Cassie are in collage while Andros and Karone are on KO35 for now." Carlos said

"Oh." Kelsey said

Kelsey skated off while Carlos and Ashley teleported away. At the Power Chamber Ashley and Carlos teleported in just then Kimberly walked up.

"You did great out there, Guys!" Kimberly said

"Thanks." Ashley and Carlos said

"Jason will be very proud of you two." Kimberly said

"How is Jason?" Ashley asked

"He's doing ok but this is something he needs to do." Kimberly said

"How many more secrets does his family have before he can finally stop and move on with his life?" Carlos asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

"Well I want to see baby Austin." Ashley said

"Oh I'm sure he'd love to see his Aunty Ashley and Uncle Carlos." Kimberly said

The three walked off to go see Austin.

End of the Great Egg Caper

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


	28. Ocean Blue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Ocean Blue**

Late at night in the ocean near some cliffs was a trapped mermaid just then Vypra walked up. The Mermaid looked up and saw Vypra.

"Please help me." The Mermaid said

Vypra then slashed the chains breaking them the Mermaid then swam free and popped out of the water and waved. Just then Loki walked up.

"I can't believe you found her." Loki said

"Yes and now I have my plan has only begun." Vypra said

The next morning at the beach Chad was with Adam. Chad couldn't believe how great a surfer Adam was.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Chad asked

"Simple really the Galaxy Gliders taught us about balance and Katherine the Pink Zeo happened to also teach us." Adam said

"Awesome!" Chad said

"So how are you?" Adam asked

"Doing well I just wish that Carter and Dana would admit their feelings for each other." Chad said

"They still haven't admitted it yet?" Adam asked

"Nope." Chad said

"Man I know that Leo held off so Trekeena wouldn't use it against him and Kendrix. But this is silly." Adam said

"What do you expect?" Chad asked

Just then Chad got angry as he saw three guys throwing trash into the ocean.

"Chad you ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah but how dare they throw garbage into the ocean." Chad said

Adam looked and saw the three men he then smirked and dived underwater. Chad wondered what Adam was up too. Adam then shot up out of the water and kicked the jetty causing the three men to fall into the water. Chad smirked and paddled over to Adam.

"Dude what is your problem?" The first man asked

"You better clean this up otherwise I'm sure the life guards would love to charge you for throwing trash into the ocean." Adam said

"Would they really do that?" The second man asked

"Oh yeah now clean this up." Chad said

"Ok we're cleaning it up." The third man said

Adam got back up on his surfboard as the three men started cleaning up their mess. Just then Chad heard a giggle and saw the same mermaid that Vypra had saved the night before. Adam noticed the mermaid out the corner of his eye. Adam mentally smirked and continued watching the men clean up their mess. The mermaid then swam off.

"Come on Kelsey's calling for you." Adam said

"Man Ashley has really helped her out a lot." Chad said

"That she has." Adam said

The two went back to shore. Back on shore the Chad and Kelsey walked up to the Rescue Rover while Ashley and Adam walked up to Adam's Jeep.

"We'll see you around." Ashley said

"Thanks guys." Kelsey said

"No problem. Be careful now." Adam said

"We will." Chad said

Chad and Kelsey hopped into the rescue rover and drove off. Ashley and Adam hopped into the jeep.

"What's up?" Ashley asked

"Just saw King Neptune's daughter Marina." Adam said

"Oh god how much more danger do the rangers need?" Ashley asked

"Vypra playing with the heart of the Blue Ranger!" Adam said

"Good point." Ashley said

The two drove off. Later in the Aquabase Chad, Kelsey and Captain Mitchell were walking along. Chad was wearing a wet suit.

"So what's the problem?" Kelsey asked as the three walked into the conference room

"There was a rock slide last night and it knocked our video feed. Chad we need you to fix it." Captain Mitchell said

"You got it." Chad said

"It's at the south tower!" Captain Mitchell said

"Got it!" Chad said

A bit later Chad, Kelsey and Carter were standing in the lab at the pool that was the entrance to the ocean outside.

"You ready?" Carter asked

"You bet." Chad said

"Be careful." Kelsey said

"I'll try." Chad said

"We'll keep watch in command ops." Carter said

"Got it!" Chad said

Chad then dove into the water with his scuba tank and swam off. Carter and Kelsey both headed to command ops. Meanwhile in the Ocean Chad was swimming along he didn't know that he was being watched by the same being he saw before. Meanwhile back inside the Aquabase in the Command Ops Carter and Kelsey walked in and up to Joel, Dana and Ryan.

"Chad you should be near the damaged line." Captain Mitchell said

"I see it." Chad said

Meanwhile back in the ocean Chad started fixing the wires.

"It's only minor. This won't take long." Chad said

Chad then fixed the wires.

"There all fixed." Chad said

Meanwhile back in the Aqua Base the Captain Mitchell turned the camera on and Chad appeared on the screen.

"Great job Chad return to base!" Captain Mitchell said

"You got it." Chad said

"We'll go meet him." Carter said

The five rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the ocean Chad was about to start swimming back when a Rock Slide happened. The being he saw before quickly swam up and pulled him free from the rocks. Meanwhile back in the Aquabase in the lab the rangers were all waiting for Chad to return.

"He's been down there too long." Kelsey said

"I'm going in." Carter said as he went to grab a scuba tank

"Wait look." Dana said stopping Carter

Just then Chad surfaced Carter and Ryan quickly jumped into the water.

"Chad!" Kelsey yelled

"He's ok! Let's get him to the medical bay." Carter said

"Good idea." Dana said

Later in the medical bay Chad was out of his wet suit dressed in a blue singlet and black pants. Chad then woke up.

"Hey he's awake." Dana said

"You ok man?" Joel asked

"Yeah." Chad said

"What happened out there?" Carter asked

"I don't know I was about to swim back but then suddenly there was a rock slide but someone pulled me free." Chad said

"Are you sure?" Carter asked

"Oh man we are so late." Joel said

"Late for what?" Dana asked

"Sorry but I was meant to meet the original Black Ranger." Joel said

"Oh man I was supposed to meet the Blue Ape Ranger." Carter said

"I forgot I was supposed to meet the Original Green Ranger." Ryan said

"Get going guys I'm sure the Rangers will understand why you're late." Dana said

"Thanks." The three said

"Later Ryan!" Kelsey said

"Later!" Ryan said

Ryan kissed Kelsey goodbye and headed off. Joel and Carter both headed off. Kelsey just sighed while Chad and Dana rolled their eyes.

"What?" Kelsey asked

"Nothing!" The two rangers said

"Hey aren't you supposed to meet Ashley?" Chad asked

"Oh man I nearly forgot." Kelsey said

Kelsey waved goodbye and took off.

"Want me to let the Green Panther Ranger know you were hurt?" Dana asked

"Please." Chad said

"Sure." Dana said

"You ok?" Chad asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Dana said

Chad gave her a look that said I don't believe you.

"Ok I'm a little jealous you guys get to have mentors while I still don't have one." Dana said

"I guess it might be harder for you to have a mentor." Chad said

"True." Dana said

Dana walked off. A bit later Chad was lying in bed when he thought he heard something and stood up he then walked over to the window and saw the being he saw before.

"It's you the one I saw before." Chad said

The being nodded and then Chad placed his hand on the glass as the being also placed her hand on the glass. The being swam off and Chad noticed that she was a mermaid. Later in an Ocean Cave Marina swam up and out of the water.

"You seem happy." A voice said

Marina turned and saw Vypra sitting on a rock.

"Oh you again." Marina said

"So what's got you all happy?" Vypra asked

"I just met the most amazing guy." Marina said

"Really tell me more." Vypra said

"He cares for the ocean and he's really strong and kind and his name is Chad." Marina said

"He sounds like quite a catch. But a guy like that would have girls after him." Vypra said

"Really?" Marina asked

"Oh yes but you need to make sure you capture his heart first." Vypra said

"How?" Marina asked

"With this!" Vypra said holding out a box

"What is it?" Marina asked as she took the box

"Open it." Vypra said

Marina put the box down and opened it revealing a silver dolphin figurine.

"It's beautiful." Marina said

"When you give this to him he'll never forget you." Vypra said

"Thank you." Marina said

The next morning on the ocean Chad who was sitting on a jet ski was looking everywhere for the Mermaid he saw the night before. Chad sighed and decided to head back to shore. Later at the Harbor Chad pulled up on his Jet Ski and hopped onto the wharf when he suddenly heard something he turned around and saw the Mermaid he had been searching for.

"Hey." Chad said

"Hey." Marina said

"I never got to thank you for saving me." Chad said

"I was glad to help." Marina said

"I never got your name." Chad said

"Marina. "Marina said

"Marina what a beautiful name!" Chad said

"Thanks. I have a gift for you." Marina said

"You shouldn't have." Chad said

"You love the ocean it was the least I could do." Marina said as she placed the box on the wharf.

Chad bent down and picked up the box and opened it and saw the Dolphin.

"It's beautiful." Chad said

Just then the Dolphin started to glow and suddenly turned into blue energy and circled Chad and then created chains around Chain tying him down. Just then Vypra and Loki appeared with a bunch of Batlings.

"Ha we got the Blue Ranger thanks to you." Vypra said

"No let him, go!" Marina yelled

"Sorry can't do that." Vypra said

"Capture her." Loki said

"Get out of here." Chad said

Marina went to swim off but the Batlings caught her in a net. But suddenly the net was broken and the Batlings and Chains holding Chad were both attacked the Batlings let go of Chad and the Chains broke then they all heard a noise and looked to see the Black Frog Axe sticking out of the wharf.

"What is going on?" Loki asked

"No idea." Vypra said

"Your end!" A voice said

Everyone looked and saw the Black Sacred Animal Ranger standing on the water.

"How dare you interrupt my plans?" Vypra asked

"How dare you play on people's feelings?" The Black Sacred Animal Ranger said

"Marina, get out of here!" Chad yelled

Marina nodded and swam off. The Black Sacred Animal Ranger held out his hand and the Frog Axe shot back to his hand. He then jumped off the water and landed on the wharf next to Chad.

"You ok?" The Black Sacred Animal Ranger asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Chad said

"You better morph." The Black Sacred Animal Ranger said

"Lightspeed Rescue." Chad called

Chad then morphed into the Blue Lightspeed Ranger and along with the Black Sacred Animal Ranger started fighting the Batlings. Chad pulled out the V Daggers and jumped up and went into a spin dive attacking a bunch of Batlings. The Black Sacred Animal Ranger attacked Loki and Vypra with the Axe. He then flipped over and kicked Loki causing Loki to fall on top of Vypra.

"Get off me." Vypra said

"Sorry." Loki said as he got up

"You'll pay for this, Rangers!" Vypra said

"I'm sure we will." The Black Sacred Animal Ranger said

Vypra growled as she and Loki teleported away. Later that afternoon Chad and Adam both now un-morphed were both looking out over the ocean.

"Do you think I'll see her again?" Chad asked

"Probably but she's not human." Adam said

"True but she was the first girl I could talk to without freezing up." Chad said

"You'll get there. But I have to warn you." Adam said

"About what?" Chad asked

"An evil wind is coming and with it will be the toughest challenge you rangers will face. Myself and the other Veteran Rangers can't help you this time. Good luck Blue Ranger you're going to need it." Adam said

Chad looked on as Adam walked off and left Chad standing there looking out over the ocean.

End of Ocean Blue

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and also no flames


End file.
